Oswój mnie (TOM 1)
by DzikieWino
Summary: Historia miłości Lily Luny Potter i Scorpiusa Malfoya. Pięciotomowa opowieść o przyjaźni, dorastaniu, szukaniu swojego ja, odwadze i życiowych wyborach wypełniona zagadkami, humorem, barwnymi postaciami oraz magią rodem z Hogwartu. Blisko dwa lata mojej pracy. Enjoy
1. Prolog

**Tytuł:** Oswój mnie  
 **Pairing:** Scorily  
 **Długość:** 5 tomów (3 zakończone)  
 **Długość pierwszego tomu** : prolog + 18 rozdziałów + 2 dodatki  
 **Zgodność z kanonem:** Tak (7 głównych części cyklu)  
 **Ostrzeżenia:** Opowiadanie nie uwzględnia fabuły "Przeklętego dziecka".

* * *

Stała na niewielkim wzniesieniu nieopodal Grimmuld Place. Pozbawiona atrakcji okolica skutecznie odstraszała potencjalnych wczasowiczów, a większość mieszkańców uciekała na wakacje już z początkiem czerwca. Dlatego właśnie uwielbiała spędzać lato u ciotki. Miała wrażenie, że puste pola i łąki należą wyłącznie do niej, że jest władczynią każdej rosnącej tu rośliny, panią każdego, nawet najmniejszego robaka.

Kucnęła obok swojej nowej miotełki treningowej, związując łodyżki kwiatów w ciasny supeł. Z zadowoleniem wcisnęła na głowę chabrowy wianek imitujący koronę i spojrzała w niebo. Intensywny granat spychał powoli jasny błękit w wieczorny niebyt. Westchnęła. Zaraz będzie musiała wracać na kolację, by nie niepokoić ciotki Andromedy i Teddy'ego. Otrzepała kolana z resztek trawy i już miała sięgać po miotłę, gdy usłyszała w oddali przeraźliwy krzyk. Jej serce stanęło na sekundę.

 _Uciekać, czy sprawdzić, co się dzieje?_

Nim ciekawość zwyciężyła, zawahała się jedynie przez moment. Ruszyła biegiem wzdłuż pagórka. Z każdym krokiem dźwięk przybierał na sile, aż w końcu z początkowo bezładnego wrzasku dało się wyodrębnić poszczególne słowa.

— Zostawcie mnie! Zostawcie!

Poczuła, jak tym razem bicie serca przyśpiesza gwałtownie. Przeskoczyła przez rosnące dziko krzaki porzeczki, zahaczając stopą o wystające patyki. Drewno przecięło skórę, na wierzch podeszła krew, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Przystanęła dopiero na końcu wału.

W dole, po dzikiej łące, biegł chłopiec. Mógł być najwyżej rok – dwa lata starszy od niej. Twarz miał czerwoną od płaczu i zmęczenia. Potknął się o wystający korzeń i upadł na kolana. Skulił głowę i ukrył ją w dłoniach.

Popędziła w dół, starając się utrzymać równowagę. Niepewnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku chłopca. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić —pocieszyć go, obronić, zabrać do ciotki?

Nieco onieśmielona jego obecnością i własnym zachowaniem, przystanęła na łące, dysząc ciężko ze zmęczenia. Wciąż płakał.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała cicho, aby go nie wystraszyć.

Spojrzał na nią wielkimi, szarymi, mokrymi od łez oczami. Serce jej drgnęło. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez chwilę, a ona miała wrażenie, że powietrze wokół zrobiło się gęste, że świat zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, nim otworzył usta i wyszeptał:

— Nie chcę wracać do domu.

Niewiele myśląc, kucnęła obok i przytuliła go mocno. Wczepił dłonie w jej bawełnianą koszulkę, poczuła wilgoć na szyi, gdy wtulił głowę w jej ramiona.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę — szepnął.

Zapiekły ją policzki. Czuła delikatny oddech na ramieniu, zapach jego skóry, ciepło jego ciała, czuła jak drżał, czuła jego smutek i przerażenie.

— Nie zostawię — odparła, głaszcząc go delikatnie po plecach.

Uniosła wzrok. W oddali majaczyła sylwetka wysokiego mężczyzny. Zbliżał się do nich z każdą sekundą. Objęła mocniej chłopaka.

— Synu! Wracaj tu! W tej chwili! — krzyknął mężczyzna. Jasne, prawie białe włosy, rozwiewał mu wiatr. Był już na tyle blisko, że mogła dostrzec grymas wściekłości na jego twarzy. Chłopiec drgnął.

— Nie wydurniaj się! Matka odchodzi od zmysłów! — kontynuował. Szarpnął chłopaka za ramię, ale ona nie miała zamiaru go puścić. Facet warknął i jednym, silnym ruchem odepchnął ją na ziemie.

Upadła plecami na trawę, uderzając łokciem o jeden z leżących na łące kamieni. Skóra zapiekła, lecz ogarniająca ją bezsilność bolała o wiele bardziej.

— Nie! — krzyknęła, choć doskonale wiedziała, że była zbyt mała, zbyt słaba, by wygrać.

Mężczyzna złapał chłopca w pasie i uniósł w górę.

— Nie! — wrzasnął mały, wierzgając nogami, bijąc pięściami plecy ojca, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie robił. Prychnął tylko i ruszył w kierunku, z którego przyszedł.

Poczuła, jak złość, smutek oraz palące współczucie ogarniają jej umysł, jak do oczu napływają gorzkie łzy.

— Znajdę cię! — Krzyknęła jeszcze ile sił w płucach, nim zniknęli z pola widzenia.

* * *

Usiadła na łóżku, oddychając ciężko. Odgarnęła włosy ze spoconego czoła. Sen. Znów ten sam. Zamglone wspomnienie, które w nocy walczyło, by nie upaść w odmęty zapomnienia.


	2. Pierwszy raz

W kuchni pachniało pieczonymi jabłkami i cynamonem. Przez cienkie, bordowe zasłonki przebijały się promienie zachodzącego słońca, padając na nakryty, dębowy stół. Wciąż było ciepło, chociaż nie grzało już tak mocno, jak jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Lily spojrzała na zawieszony nad szafką kalendarz. Czerwona ramka otaczała datę trzydziesty pierwszy sierpnia. Mimowolnie poruszyła się na krześle.

— Czemu, u licha, tak się wiercisz? — Siedzący naprzeciwko Albus spojrzał na nią spode łba.

— To już jutro — szepnęła, odrywając oczy od kalendarza, jednocześnie starając się ukryć narastające podekscytowanie. — Nie mogę się doczekać...

— Nie ma czego — mruknął Albus, robiąc minę, którą spokojnie mógłby zaprezentować były więzień Azkabanu wspominający swoje najgorsze lata w celi.

– Oj, braciszku, przestań już dołować siebie i wszystkich dookoła.

Lily spojrzała do tyłu. James, który chwilę wcześniej wbiegł radośnie do kuchni, stał teraz za nią, wgapiając się w Albusa.

— Nie słuchaj go mała. To, że kumple zrobili w jajo naszego brata, nie oznacza, że cały Hogwart jest do kitu.

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Lily wiedziała, że coś złego musiało stać się w szkole, bo całe wakacje chodził przybity. Nawet już wcześniej, w każde wolne dni, wracał do domu, zamykał się w pokoju i nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Na początku lata poprosiła go, by naprawił jej miotełkę treningową, ale suma summarum musiała to zrobić sama z tatą, bo w przeciwnym razie miotła leżałaby zepsuta w kątniku do chwili obecnej. Mama tłumaczyła to okresem dojrzewania i nastoletnim buntem, ale Lily nie była głupia. James nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Co prawda bywał nieznośny, ale z Hogwatu zawsze trzeba było go wyciągać siłą. Dlatego teraz z ciekawością wlepiła wzrok w najstarszego brata, licząc, że w końcu dowie się czegoś więcej.

James widząc jej pytające spojrzenie, westchnął, po czym opadł z gracją na wolne krzesło.

— Bo widzisz malutka, nasz drogi brat usłyszał przypadkiem, jak jego przyjaciele mówią, że kolegują się z nim tylko dlatego, że jest Potterem. W sumie nie dziwię się. Kto chciałby się kumplować z takim mrukiem?

— Zamknij się — warknął Albus.

— Przecież żartuję! — James uniósł do góry ręce w pokojowym geście. — Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz, tamci kolesie to zwykłe szumowiny. Jeśli chcesz, to mogę dać im nieźle popalić w tym roku.

— Łatwo ci mówić, panie „fajny" — skrzywił się Albus. — A ty, Lily, sama się przekonasz, jak to jest, gdy ktoś oczekuje od ciebie czegoś wielkiego, tylko dlatego, że nosisz takie, a nie inne nazwisko. Jak to jest, kiedy wszyscy w szkole patrzą ci na ręce. Kiedy lubią cię nie za to, jaka jesteś, a za to, kim jesteś.

Lily zrobiła wielkie oczy. Nigdy nie myślała o tym w ten sposób, choć dobrze wiedziała, że jej tata pokonał Lorda Voldemorta, o mało nie przepłacając tego życiem i tym samym uratował czarodziejski świat. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest sławny. Od małego spotykała nieznajomych ludzi, którzy podchodzili do nich, chcąc przywitać się z jej rodzicami i uścisnąć im dłonie. Nawet teraz, raz na jakiś czas, pod ich domem widziała reporterów, albo ciekawskich gapiów, na co ojciec reagował zazwyczaj wielką złością. Nigdy jednak nie sądziła, że ona TEŻ jest znana. Zdała sobie sprawę, że w sumie nigdy nie miała okazji poznać bliżej czarodziejów innych niż jej rodzina czy przyjaciele rodziny, nie mówiąc już o rówieśnikach. Od zawsze bawiła się z braćmi, kuzynami i kuzynkami...

Ponownie poruszyła się na krześle, tym razem z niepokoju. Im bardziej analizowała słowa brata, tym mocniejsze czuła zdenerwowanie. Właśnie dochodziła do wniosku, że wcale nie jest jeszcze gotowa na to, by jechać do Hogwartu, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk szkła uderzającego o blat.

Talerz z parującymi jeszcze plackami pojawił się na stole. Obok stała Ginny Potter z rękami założonymi na piersi i wściekłą miną.

— Albusie, czy mi się wydaje, czy straszysz siostrę? — spytała głosem zimnym jak grudniowy wiatr.

Albus skrzywił się, łypiąc na matkę.

— Mówię tylko, jak jest — burknął, łapiąc racucha i podnosząc się z krzesła.

— Albusie... — zaczęła znowu, ale ten był już na schodach. Westchnęła głośno.

— Mmmm... Pyszności. — Oczy Jamesa błyszczały coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym kęsem pochłanianego placka. — Nie przejmuj się nim, mamo. Przejdzie mu.

Kobieta zrobiła strapioną minę, ale najwyraźniej stwierdziła, że kontynuowanie tematu zachowania jej młodszego syna nie ma w tym momencie sensu, bo wytarłszy ręce o kraciastą ścierkę, przeniosła wzrok na córkę.

— Lily, kochanie, zjedz podwieczorek i idź się pakować. Jutro twój wielki dzień.

Lily sięgnęła po smakołyk, lecz bardziej z grzeczności, niż głodu. W gardle czuła wielką gulę, a w brzuchu szalejący huragan. Entuzjazm, jaki towarzyszył jej jeszcze piętnaście minut temu, uleciał w siną dal.

* * *

Pociąg Hogwart Express stał na peronie, czekając na sygnał do odjazdu. Lily po raz setny sprawdzała w myślach, czy zabrała wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do codziennego funkcjonowania w szkole. Chociaż nie mogła przypomnieć sobie niczego, co zostawiłaby przypadkiem w domu, ciągle miała nieodparte wrażenie, że czegoś zapomniała.

Gdy kolejny raz powtarzała w myślach: _„Na pewno pakowałam ręcznik"_ , poczuła na ramionach mocny uścisk matki.

— Skarbie, idę znaleźć chłopców, bo już gdzieś zniknęli — powiedziała kobieta, tuląc ją mocno. Lily kątem oka zobaczyła łzy wzruszenia cieknące po policzku rodzicielki. — Wsiadaj pomału i nic się nie bój. Poradzisz sobie. I pisz do nas często!

Przetarła dłonią twarz, ucałowała Lily w czoło i ruszyła w kierunku grupki uczniów piątego roku, wśród których dało się zauważyć czarną czuprynę Jamesa. Próbował schować się za plecami kolegów, jednak na próżno. Ginny Potter dopadła syna i złapała w objęcia. Przewrócił oczami w kierunku rozchichotanych znajomych, ale Lily była pewna, że w duchu bardzo się cieszył z okazywanej mu czułości.

— Gotowa? — Usłyszała za plecami ciepły głos ojca.

Skinęła głową i poprawiła stojącą na walizce klatkę z sową. Jasnobeżowy puchacz zahukał wesoło. Już miała ruszyć w kierunku pociągowych schodków, gdy coś ją tknęło. Odwróciła się prędko i przytuliła do taty. Objął ją delikatnie, drugą ręką gładząc po włosach.

— Myślisz, że da się mnie polubić, za to jaka jestem? Że znajdę w szkole jakiegoś przyjaciela? — wyrzuciła z siebie dręczącą ją od zeszłego wieczora myśl.

Sama nie była pewna, dlaczego to zrobiła. Może dlatego, że miała pewność, że tata jej nie okłamie? Może dlatego, że wiedziała, że zrozumie?

Odsunął ją od siebie delikatnie, kładąc ręce na jej ramionach i patrząc prosto w brązowe oczy.

— Lily, co się dzieje? Chodzi o to, co powiedział wczoraj twój brat? — zrobił poważną minę, a ona powoli przytaknęła. Westchnął, przymykając na moment powieki. Gdy znowu się odezwał, brzmiał spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. — Posłuchaj. Albus musi zrozumieć, że nie wszyscy ludzie są gotowi i chętni przyjąć naszą przyjaźń. Na pewno znajdą się tacy, którym nie będzie zależeć na tym, by kogoś lepiej poznać. Będą podchodzić do innych z dystansem, a nawet niechęcią, ale nie ma w tym nic złego. Sam znałem w Hogwarcie sporo takich osób.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę w miejscu ponad ramieniem Lily. Zerknęła w tamtą stronę. Wysoki mężczyzna z bardzo jasnymi włosami stał przy przejściu między peronem 9 ¾, a mugolską stacją. Z jego miny można było wyczytać, że jak najszybciej pragnie znaleźć się z dala od młodzieńczego zgiełku. Ojciec westchnął i na powrót zwrócił oczy w kierunku córki.

— Chodzi o to, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że na takich ludziach świat się nie kończy. Z pewnością jest też ktoś, dla kogo staniemy się wyjątkowi. Trzeba tylko dać mu szansę. A ty kochanie, jesteś wspaniałą, dobrą i mądrą osóbką. Jestem więc absolutnie przekonany, że znajdziesz przyjaciół, którzy to zauważą i pokochają cię z całego serca.

Lily poczuła, jak huragan w jej brzuchu powoli się uspokaja. I chociaż nie zniknął zupełnie, na powrót pojawił się w niej dreszczyk pozytywnych emocji, a Hogwart Express przestał jawić się jako maszyna pożerająca dusze.

— Dzięki, tato. Jesteś najlepszy. — Cmoknęła go w policzek, po czym odwróciła się w kierunku pociągu, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Teraz już jestem gotowa.

* * *

W pociągu panował przerażający tłok. Dziesiątki nastolatków przeciskały się korytarzem w poszukiwaniu wolnych miejsc, a ci, którzy zdążyli zająć je wcześniej, na powrót wychodzili z przedziałów, by odszukać swoich przyjaciół, albo przywitać się ze znajomymi.

Lily, ku swojej radości, dość szybko odnalazła Albusa. Podążała za nim w milczeniu, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jej towarzystwu podczas podróży. Niestety, gdy tylko zauważył wolny przedział, wparował do środka, zamykając jej drzwi przed nosem. Przeklęła go w duchu, ale nie zamierzała się prosić o litość. Była już duża i musiała dawać sobie radę sama. Z początku pomyślała, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby poczekanie w miejscu na Hugona, który długo żegnał się z rodzicami na peronie, ale dość szybko porzuciła tę myśl. Stojąc w przejściu, oberwała przynajmniej kilkakrotnie łokciem w twarz, a nawet wspinając się na palce, nie miała szansy dostrzec małej, pełnej brązowych, niesfornych loków, głowy kuzyna. Ruszyła więc przed siebie, zgrabnie lawirując między biegającymi w tę i z powrotem czarodziejami.  
Szło jej całkiem nieźle, póki nie zagapiła się na grupkę uczniów, którzy ewidentnie tresowali czekoladowe żaby tak, aby wskakiwały na głowy ich młodszych kolegów. Ten widok tak ją zaskoczył, a jednocześnie rozbawił, że nim spostrzegła, zderzyła się twarzą z czyjąś klatką piersiową. Poczuła przyjemny zapach bergamoty, piżma i czegoś, czego nie potrafiła sklasyfikować.

— Przepraszam! — wypaliła szybko, podnosząc głowę.

Chłopak, który stał przed nią, miał bladą cerę i bardzo jasne włosy gładko zaczesane na bok. Mógłby wyglądać całkiem sympatycznie, gdyby nie naburmuszona mina i stalowoszare oczy, z których bił taki chłód, że po plecach Lily przeszedł dreszcz.

— Uważaj, jak leziesz — warknął, otrzepując ostentacyjnie białą koszulę.

— Przecież powiedziałam przepraszam... Trochę kultury — mruknęła, gdy znalazł się na tyle daleko, że miała pewność, iż nie zabije jej wzrokiem. Mimo to zdawało jej się, że usłyszała za plecami głośne prychnięcie. Nie miała jednak czasu sprawdzać, czy aby na pewno wydał je z siebie właściciel zimnych oczu, bo zauważyła w oddali, tak dobrze jej znaną, wysoką i smukłą, chłopięcą sylwetkę.

James machał do niej na tyle energicznie, że nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by domyślić się, że ją woła. Stał uśmiechnięty, opierając się o okno. Na jego ramieniu uwiesiła się zgrabna brunetka o niebieskich oczach, ignorując zupełnie tłum próbujących przejść korytarzem nastolatków. O dziwo nikt nie zwracał im uwagi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Część osób zawracała z powrotem, część przeciskała się plackiem przy ścianie, tak by ich nie dotknąć.

— Jak tam, maleńka? — zawołał radośnie, gdy Lily podeszła wystarczająco blisko, by go usłyszeć. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie brunetki, dodał szybko: — To moja wspaniała siostrzyczka, Lily. Lily, to jest Meredith.

— Och... — Teraz brunetka także obdarzyła ją szerokim uśmiechem. — Bardzo mi miło! — wypaliła, energicznie potrząsając dłonią Lily.

Lily odwzajemniła uśmiech, chociaż nie uszedł jej uwadze fakt, że James zupełnie pominął część przedstawiającą Meredith jako „swoją dziewczynę", bądź „koleżankę". I, jak znała swojego brata, zrobił to nad wyraz celowo.

— W którym przedziale siedzisz? — zapytał, odpychając ręką jakiegoś chłopaka, który w końcu postanowił się sprzeciwić tamowaniu przejścia.

— Jeszcze w żadnym. Chciałam zająć miejsce z Albusem, ale mnie wystawił — mruknęła zrezygnowana.

— No tak. Chłopak potrzebuje samotności, by odkrywać mroki swojej duszy. — James zaśmiał się ze swojego dowcipu. — Ale to nic. Możesz usiąść z nami!

— Pewnie! Będzie super! — zapiszczała Meredith i zanim Lily zdążyła zaprotestować, złapała ją za ramiona i wepchnęła do znajdującego się obok przedziału.

W środku siedziało już kilka osób wyglądających według Lily na rówieśników jej najstarszego brata. Śmiali się głośno, obrzucali cukierkami i przepychali łokciami, próbując zepchnąć sąsiada na ziemię. Nie wiedziała, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł dosiadać się do zgranej między sobą, a dla niej zupełnie obcej, grupy, ale James nie dał jej czasu na reakcję.

— Finnigan, weź się przesuń, moja siostrzyczka chce usiąść! — ryknął na cały przedział.

Gwar ucichł momentalnie, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Lily. Poczuła, że robi się czerwona. Pomyślała, że pewnie wcale jej tu nie chcą, ale już po chwili otoczyła ją gromada osób, witając w swoim gronie. Starała się zapamiętać imię każdego, lecz ciągłe poklepywanie po plecach i głaskanie po głowie nie ułatwiało tego zadania.

— Ale słodka! — zapiszczała jedna z dziewczyn.

— Siadaj sobie przy oknie, malutka. To twój pierwszy raz, więc pewnie będziesz chciała podziwiać widoki — zawołał chłopak, do którego wcześniej zwracał się James i pokazał jej siedzenie w rogu.

Onieśmielona kiwnęła głową i klapnęła we wskazanym miejscu.

Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut odpowiadała na najróżniejsze pytania. Od tych traktujących o jej pierwszych wrażeniach i obawach związanych z nauką w szkole, do tych dotyczących prywatnego pożycia jej najstarszego brata. James od czasu do czasu udawał oburzonego, krzycząc: „nie pytaj jej o takie rzeczy", ale widać było, że ma niezły ubaw, oglądając zawstydzoną i zdezorientowaną siostrę.  
Usłyszała też wiele anegdot i porad dotyczących codziennego życia w Hogwarcie - domów, uczniów, nauczycieli i duchów. Było jej bardzo miło, że została tak ciepło przyjęta, a całe grono przyjaciół Jamesa starało się ją wesprzeć w pierwszym dniu szkoły. Wiedziała jednak, że nie widzieli się całe lato i z pewnością mają własne tematy do rozmów. Nie zdziwiła się więc, gdy z czasem ich uwaga coraz mniej skupiała się na niej, a coraz bardziej na sobie. W końcu zupełnie zapomnieli o jej obecności, opowiadając sobie historie z wakacji, od których Lily czerwieniały uszy.

Ułożyła się wygodnie, odwracając głowę w stronę okna i próbując skupić na tym, co działo się na zewnątrz. Ku jej zdziwieniu wcale nie było to trudne. Zrozumiała, co miał na myśli Finnigan, mówiąc, że pewnie będzie chciała podziwiać widoki.  
Soczyście zielone łąki zalane były tysiącami letnich kwiatów, niewielkie jeziora mieniły się błękitem i złotem, igrając z promieniami słońca. Samotne drzewa stały dumnie, strzegąc pasących się zwierząt. Wiejskie chatki ledwie pociągnięte kolorowymi farbami wyglądały niczym wyjęte z obrazów wiszących nad kanapą w salonie jej rodzinnego domu. Błękit nieba przechodził w róż, by przy samym horyzoncie stać się pomarańczem. Sama nie wiedziała, ile czasu spędziła, podziwiając ten bajeczny krajobraz.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją huk otwieranych drzwi. W wejściu stanęła grupa uczniów przebranych już w kompletne mundurki szkolne. Czerń ich szat przyozdabiały przyszyte na piersi szmaragdowe godła ze srebrnym wężem. Na samym przodzie stał wysoki chłopak z jasnymi włosami, a Lily od razu poznała, że jest to ta sama osoba, na którą wpadła na korytarzu. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, rozluźniając, i tak poluzowany już, krawat w zielono-srebrne paski. Zauważyła, że miał długie, smukłe palce i mały pieprzyk na szyi. Jego bladą, gładką cerę przyozdabiały lekkie rumieńce. I oczy... Lily doskonale pamiętała, jakiego są koloru. W momencie, w którym ich spojrzenia się spotkały, zdała sobie sprawę, że od kilku sekund nie robi nic innego, tylko się na niego gapi. Poczuła, jak z zażenowania zaczynają ją piec policzki. Chłopak uniósł brew, poszerzając swój kpiący uśmiech.

— Czego chce... — zaczął James wściekłym tonem, ale nie zdążył skończyć, bo blondyn zatrzasnął z powrotem drzwi i zniknął na korytarzu.

— Ach, Ślizgoni... Nie cierpię tych nadętych bufonów — warknął, krzywiąc się, jakby ktoś podsunął mu pod nos coś bardzo śmierdzącego.

— Olej gnoi, i tak już dojeżdżamy — mruknął Finnigan, wskazując kciukiem okno.

Lily dopiero teraz zauważyła, że krajobraz zmienił się znacznie, zastępując zielone łąki coraz gęstszymi drzewami. W oddali majaczyła samotna stacja kolejowa. Wyglądałaby dość mrocznie, gdyby nie fakt, że cała rozświetlona była fikuśnymi, zdobionymi lampami.

W przedziale znów zrobiło się gwarno. Wszyscy wyciągali koszule, swetry, spodnie bądź spódniczki i zakładali je w pośpiechu. Lily idąc ich przykładem, przebrała się czym prędzej w szkolny strój i chwilę później tłoczyła się już w kierunku wyjścia. Koledzy Jamesa pomogli jej znieść ze schodków walizki i klatkę z jej sową – Renką.

Gdy wszyscy uczniowie znaleźli się na zewnątrz, rozejrzała się dookoła i wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. Było zaskakująco świeże, rześkie, pachniało lasem, trawą i mokrą ziemią. Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając wiatrowi muskać jej twarz i rozwiewać proste, rude włosy. Było to przyjemne uczucie, choć powodujące gęsią skórkę na szyi i rękach. Tak samo się czuła. Z jednej strony ekscytacja zalewała jej klatkę piersiową, z drugiej czuła kłębiące się, gdzieś tam, w środku, nerwy. Mimo to była szczęśliwa. Rozpoczynała kolejny rozdział życia, który miał trwać siedem kolejnych lat.

Powoli uniosła powieki. W oddali majaczyła wielka sylwetka Hagrida, który zwoływał do siebie pierwszaków. Wiedziała, że dalej musi ruszyć sama – pierwszoroczni zawsze pokonywali drogę do szkoły inną trasą niż reszta uczniów. Pożegnała się z Jamesem oraz jego przyjaciółmi, którzy już wcześniej oświadczyli jej, że będą czekać przy stole Gryfonów, wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła w kierunku gajowego.


	3. Pragnienia

Przy płocie odgradzającym stację od piaszczystej drogi spotkała Hugona. Był cały blady i wyglądał, jakby zjadł coś bardzo niestrawnego.

— Zaraz zwymiotuję z nerwów — wybełkotał, łapiąc się za brzuch.

— Ja też się denerwuję — odparła. Przez drogę, dzięki Jamesowi i jego znajomym, zdążyła nieco zapomnieć o czekającej ją ceremonii przydziału, ale teraz wizja wystąpienia przed całą szkołą wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, przyprawiając ją o nerwowe skurcze w okolicy żołądka.

— A wcale nie wyglądasz... — mruknął młody Weasley, krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej. — Myślałem, że znajdziemy się w pociągu, ale w końcu skończyłem w przedziale Rose. Wszyscy jej kumple to jacyś kujoni...

Lily oczyma wyobraźni widziała, jak Hugo przez kilka godzin słucha o pracach domowych i napiętych planach lekcji, blednąc z każdą minutą coraz bardziej. Poklepała kuzyna pocieszająco po ramieniu, jednak postanowiła nie zaczynać kolejnego tematu. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że mówienie sprawia mu szczególną trudność i może przyczynić się do zwrócenia tuzina czekoladowych żab, które wujek Ron z pewnością spakował synowi w tajemnicy przed ciotką Hermioną.

Resztę drogi przeszli więc w milczeniu. Lily podziwiała otaczającą ją naturę i przyglądała się pozostałym pierwszoroczniakom. Niektórzy wyglądali podobnie do Hugona, jednak większość szeptała między sobą podekscytowanym głosem. Zastanawiała się, kto z nich będzie dzielił z nią pokój wspólny, dormitorium, kto będzie siedział obok przy stole. No i czy ktoś z nich zostanie jej przyjacielem. Miała nadzieję, że tak. Machinalnie wygładziła spódniczkę i przygryzła wargi, czując rosnące napięcie.

Zatrzymali się na brzegu sporego jeziora, które z jednej strony otaczały bezkresne błonia, z drugiej gęsty las. Na samym końcu, po drugiej stronie ciemnej wody, widać było wielki zamek z licznymi wieżyczkami. W środku musiało już tętnić życiem, bo z wielu okien emanowało ciepłe, żółte światło.

— Oto wasz transport, dzieciaki. Ładujcie się — zachrypiał wesoło Hagrid, wskazując im zacumowane nieopodal niewielkie łódeczki z przyczepionymi doń lamami. Z wielu gardeł wydobył się pisk, w zależności od właściciela - radości bądź przerażenia.

— Wszystko w porząsiu, maluchy? — Tym razem zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Lily i Hugona, którzy już ustawili się w kolejce do jednej z łódeczek.

Lily przytaknęła, trochę zbyt energicznie, a Hugo wydał z siebie jęk, który prawdopodobnie miał oznaczać „tak". Hagrid zrobił strapioną minę i poklepał ich po plecach.

— Zobaczycie, będzie super. Spodoba się wam.

Łódki sunęły po tafli jeziora prawie bezszelestnie. Lily sięgnęła dłonią w kierunku wody i zanurzyła koniuszki palców, kątem oka obserwując towarzyszy podróży. Prócz jej kuzyna, była ich dwójka – chłopak i dziewczyna. On wyglądał na znudzonego, a ona na onieśmieloną. Hugo nadal milczał jak zaklęty, więc Lily doszła do wniosku, że jedynie ona może przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Skarciła się w duchu — przecież jeśli chciała znaleźć przyjaciół, musiała być choć trochę towarzyska.

— Piękna okolica, prawda? — wypaliła pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy.

Hugo spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę, ale dziewczyna pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się lekko. Lily, trochę ośmielona jej gestem, postanowiła kontynuować:

— Moi bracia sporo mi opowiadali o tym miejscu, ale pierwszy raz widzę je na własne oczy, a to zupełnie co innego. Jestem Lily Potter, a to mój kuzyn, Hugo Weasley.

Hugo uniósł lekko rękę, ale zaraz z powrotem przycisnął ją do brzucha.

— A ja Emma Dron — wypaliła dziewczyna, rozluźniając się zupełnie. — Zazdroszczę ci, u mnie w rodzinie nikt nie jest magiczny. To wszystko to dla mnie absolutna nowość.

Chłopak siedzący obok niej prychnął ostentacyjnie. Emma posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, ale nawet nie raczył obrócić się w jej stronę. Lily postanowiła udawać, że tego nie usłyszała.

— Nie przejmuj się. Wszyscy mówią, że w Hogwarcie jest ekstra. Niezależnie od tego, czy masz rodziców czarodziei, czy nie.

Chłopak prychnął ponownie. Lily zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Miał dłuższe, czarne włosy i zadarty nos. Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała srebrno-zielony krawat na jego szyi. Nie miała bowiem wątpliwości, czym spowodowana była jego reakcja. Normalnie ignorowałaby istnienie takiego typka, ale tym razem chodziło o zrobienie dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Zebrała w sobie pokłady całej odwagi.

— A ty czego tak parskasz jak prosiak? — zapytała.

Wyszło o wiele głośniej, niż planowała, uczniowie z sąsiednich łódek odwrócili się z ciekawością w ich stronę. Przeklęła się w duchu. Była spokojną osobą i nie nawykła do utarczek słownych, zwłaszcza z widzami. Pierwszego dnia szkoły. Poczuła, jak pocą jej się dłonie, ale zachowała pokerową twarz.

Hugo wpatrywał się w nią oczami wielkimi jak denka od butelek. Prychający chłopak uniósł brwi, obracając się do niej przodem.

— Jestem załamany waszym jakże doborowym towarzystwem. Mała celebrytka, Weasley i mugolak. Czy można trafić na gorszy zestaw?

Lily poczuła, jak serce zaczyna walić jej coraz prędzej. „Mala celebrytka"? Poważnie, ktoś ją tak nazwał? Znów przypomniała sobie słowa Albusa. Czy to możliwe, że miał rację? Prędko odgoniła od siebie te myśli. Teraz nie chodziło o nią. Musiała bronić honoru nowej koleżanki.

— Gorszy zestaw? Wystarczy jeden bufon, propagujący hasła czystej krwi, który nawet wśród swoich nie ma kolegów — syknęła, wpatrując się w ciemne oczy chłopaka, ale ten tylko się zaśmiał.

— Poznałem już kilka fajnych osób, jeśli do tego pijesz.

— To czemu nie siedzisz z nimi w łódce?

— Bo chciałem płynąć z tobą. Byłem ciekaw, jaka jesteś. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, mrużąc oczy.

Hugo dostał nagłego ataku kaszlu, Emma spoglądała zdezorientowana to na rudą, to na czarnowłosego, a Lily wmurowało. Nie była przygotowana na taką odpowiedź. Zobaczyła, jak chłopak pochyla się w jej stronę i otwiera usta, by wyszeptać tuż nad uchem:

— I wiesz co? Jesteś beznadziejna.

Zdążyła zrobić pełen wdech i wydech, nim w pełni dotarło do niej znaczenie tych słów. Zacisnęła pięści, powstrzymując łzy. Wiedziała, że nie powinna przejmować się obelgą jakiegoś nieznajomego, niewychowanego dzieciaka, ale to był jej pierwszy dzień w szkole. Tak bardzo chciała, aby było przyjemnie. Ze złości pomieszanej z bezsilnością zapragnęła uderzyć tego małego, brzydkiego chłopaka ze sterczącym nochalem. Chciała zrobić mu krzywdę. Chciała, żeby go bolało. Już miała brać zamach ręką, gdy uprzedził ją Hugo. Poderwał się na równe nogi i odepchnął chłopaka tak, że tamten opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

— Jeszcze jedno słowo, a będziesz się taplał w tym jeziorze do rana.

Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się kpiąco i wskazał palcem przestrzeń za plecami Lily i Hugona.

— Trochę na to za późno.

Kuzynostwo odwróciło się we wskazanym kierunku. Łódki cumowały właśnie do brzegu. Zaledwie kilkanaście metrów dzieliło ich od olbrzymiego, kamiennego zamku, który z bliska wyglądał nie mniej majestatycznie niż z oddali. Grube mury zdawały piąć się w górę bez końca, by zniknąć gdzieś wysoko w chmurach. Chłopak sprawnie wyskoczył na brzeg i nie czekając na ich reakcję, ruszył w stronę bramy wejściowej.

Hugo skrzywił się, ale sam również wyskoczył na ląd. Najwyraźniej adrenalina zrobiła swoje, bo jego twarz stopniowo odzyskiwała naturalny koloryt.

— Skąd biorą się takie pajace? — zapytał, marszcząc nos. Lily i Emma wzruszyły ramionami. — No trudno, jeszcze będziemy mieli okazję się odgryźć. A tymczasem, komu w drogę, temu czas. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chcę to już mieć za sobą...

* * *

Wielka sala naprawdę robiła wrażenie. Nad czterema długimi, ustawionymi równolegle stołami unosiło się rozgwieżdżone sklepienie. Wyglądało, jakby zostało wykonane ze szkła i ukazywało to samo niebo, które majaczyło wysoko nad zamkiem, jednak Lily wiedziała, że jest zaczarowane, a nad wielką salą nie znajdowała się wielka przestrzeń podwórza, a kolejne zamkowe pomieszczenia. Dziesiątki uczniów siedziały przy stołach swoich domów, dumnie przyozdobionych w barwy Gryffindoru, Hufflepuffu, Ravenclawu lub Slytherinu. Większość z nich zajęta była rozmowami, ale niektórzy machali przyjaźnie do pierwszaków, próbując dodać im otuchy.

Zatrzymali się przed podwyższeniem na końcu sali, na którym, oprócz miejsca dla nauczycieli i dyrektora, ustawiono taboret z Tiarą Przydziału. Setki lawirujących w powietrzu świec oświetlało twarze zebranych.

Profesor Flitwick powoli podszedł do mównicy. Omiótł wzrokiem wielką salę, ale panujący gwar nie ustawał. Skierował różdżkę w kierunku swojej szyi i chrząknął znacząco. Dźwięk przetoczył się echem po całym pomieszczeniu i w przeciągu kilku sekund zapanowała zupełna cisza. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ułożył ręce na brzuchu.

— Witam was kolejnego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Mam nadzieję, że będzie to dla nas wszystkich czas sprzyjający rozwojowi wiedzy i przyjaźni, że będzie to rok, którego nikt z nas nie będzie żałował, okres, z którego będziemy dumni — powiedział. Jego głos był spokojny, ale stanowczy. — Pamiętajmy także o tym, że musimy dbać o siebie nawzajem i o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Z tego względu nasz woźny, Argus Filch, prosił, bym przypomniał, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest absolutnie zabroniony. Niektórzy z was wiedzą, czym grozi zignorowanie tego zakazu.

Zrobił pauzę i spojrzał znacząco w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Kilkoro uczniów starszego roku zaśmiało się, patrząc na swoich, robiących pełne skruchy miny, kolegów.

— Skoro wszystko jest jasne, to nie przedłużając, zacznijmy ceremonię przydziału! — Skinął ręką w stronę taboretu z tiarą i skierował się w stronę stołu, aby zasiąść przy nim z resztą nauczycieli.

Po kilku sekundach tiara przydziału drgnęła, a na gładkim dotychczas materiale pojawiła się szczelina przypominająca usta, z której wydobył się melodyjny głos. Wśród pierwszaków zapanowało poruszenie. Lily aż podskoczyła z wrażenia. Chociaż nie raz słyszała o magicznym kapeluszu śpiewającym szkolną pieśń, której słowa zmieniały się każdego roku, zobaczenie i usłyszenie tego na żywo, było niesamowitym doświadczeniem.

Gdy hymn dobiegł końca, pierwszoroczniacy ustawili się w rzędzie. Zgodnie z instrukcjami mieli czekać aż ich imiona i nazwiska zostaną wywołane, po czym podejść do taboretu, założyć na głowę tiarę, poczekać na jej werdykt i skierować się w stronę stołu wyznaczonego domu. Brzmiało prosto, ale Lily i tak obawiała się, że potknie się o stopień i wywali na oczach całej szkoły, albo co gorsza, że będzie siedziała na stołku tak długo, że wszystkim znudzi się czekanie i wygonią ją z powrotem do domu.

— Ian Ashvill!

Chłopak z ciemnymi włosami i zadartym nosem, ten sam, który siedział z nią w łódce i perfidnie upokorzył, wystąpił z rzędu i pewnie ruszył przed siebie. Kapelusz ledwie dotknął jego głowy.

— Slytherin! — Wrzasnęła tiara. Przy stole z prawej strony rozległy się gromkie brawa.

Do teraz Lily nie obawiała się werdyktu tiary. Była święcie przekonana, że trafi do Gryffindoru, tak samo jak jej bracia, rodzice i dziadkowie. W chwili obecnej zaczęły ją jednak nachodzić wątpliwości. Co będzie, jeśli stanie się inaczej? Słyszała przecież historie o tym, że ktoś, kogo rodzina od pokoleń uczyła się w jednym domu, zostawał przydzielony zupełnie gdzie indziej. Chociażby przyjaciel jej dziadka, Syriusz Black, którego wszyscy krewni lądowali w Slytherinie, jako jedyny został uczniem Gryffindoru. Co by było, gdyby nagle ona, zamiast do Gryffindoru, została przydzielona do Slytherinu? Pomyślała o swojej ukochanej, choć przyszywanej, ciotce, Andromedzie. O Severusie Snape, o którym ojciec opowiadał im wiele historii. Kiedyś nawet zastanawiała się, oczywiście czysto hipotetycznie, czy nie byłoby fajnie przywdziać barwy inne niż czerwono-złote, ale mimo to...

Spojrzała w stronę Iana Ashvilla. Nie chciała przez siedem kolejnych lat dzielić z nim pokoju wspólnego. Nie chciała rozstawać się ze swoimi braćmi i z Hugonem...

— Lana Pasteur!

Dziewczynka o jasnych włosach wystąpiła z tłumu pierwszaków. Lily poczuła, jak pocą jej się dłonie, a serce bije jak szalone. Dotarli już do litery P. Lada moment nadejdzie jej kolej. Słyszała jak stojący obok Hugo, klnie pod nosem. Jego twarz znów była biała jak papier. Brzuch zaczął ją boleć niemiłosiernie, a zjedzona na śniadanie owsianka dawała o sobie znać w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób.

— Lily Potter!

Spojrzała na Hugona. Zamarł z otwartymi ustami.

— Zobaczymy się przy stole Gryfonów — szepnęła, by dodać odwagi sobie i jemu. Musiała wziąć się w garść. Jeśli przerażała ją głupia czapka, to jak miała poradzić sobie w przyszłości z prawdziwymi problemami?

Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła powoli w stronę taboretu, skupiając się na tym, by nie upaść. Setki oczu wpatrzone było prosto w nią. Usiadła na krześle, szukając wzrokiem Jamesa. Siedział otoczony znajomymi, uśmiechając się do niej szczerze i szeroko. Poczuła ciepło zalewające klatkę piersiową. Kilka miejsc dalej zauważyła Albusa. Wydawał się nieobecny myślami. Na ławce obok niego nie było nikogo. Musiała się nim zaopiekować. Przynajmniej póki nie dojdzie do siebie.

 _Nie ma się czego bać_ pomyślała, wkładając tiarę przydziału.

 _—_ _Mała Lily Potter!_ — usłyszała nieznajomy głos w swojej głowie.

— Dzień dobry — wydukała głupio.

 _—_ _Hmmm... Czuję, że jesteś zdenerwowana. Czego się boisz, mała Lily?_

— Że nie trafię do Gryffindoru — stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu kłamać, komuś, kto siedzi w jej umyśle.

 _—_ _A chcesz tam trafić, bo naprawdę tego pragniesz, czy dlatego, bo twoi bracia tam trafili?_

Milczała przez chwilę, zaciskając dłonie na taborecie.

— Bo naprawdę pragnę być z bliskimi.

— _Hahahaha!_ — głos zaśmiał się donośnie. — _Sprytna z ciebie dziewuszka! Powiedziałabym ci, że to domena innego domu, ale wydaje mi się, że ty doskonale o tym wiesz._

Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.

 _—_ _Sprytna, ale też odważna_ — ciągnął głos — _chociaż sama nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo. Żałuję, że kolejny Potter odrzuca moją propozycję, ale doceniam twoją szczerość. Nie zrobię czegoś, wbrew woli przyszłego ucznia, niech będzie zatem..._ Gryffindor!

Ostatnie słowo wykrzyczała już na głos. Przy stole po lewej stronie rozległy się brawa i krzyki radości. Lily odłożyła tiarę, czując, jak jej ciało zalewa fala ulgi. Podbiegła do Jamesa i Meredith, którzy rzucili się na jej szyję, skandując: _"_ Lily! Lily! _"._

— Ale żeś długo tam siedziała. Chociaż to i tak nic, w porównaniu z Albusem. Myśleliśmy wtedy, że ktoś rzucił _Aresto Momentum_ , bo z dziesięć minut trwał sztywno na tym taborecie — wypalił James, targając siostrę po włosach.

Lily kątem oka zobaczyła, że Albus nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wyswobodziła się z objęć piątoklasistów i usiadła obok niego.

— Gratulacje — mruknął, ledwo odrywając wzrok od drewnianego blatu.

Kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Chciała z nim porozmawiać, dodać otuchy, ale ceremonia przydziału nadal trwała, a do wystąpienia został właśnie wywołany Hugo. Zacisnęła kciuki pod stołem, jednak nie musiała ich długo trzymać, bo wysłanie Weasleya do Gryffindoru zajęło tiarze przydziału dosłownie trzy sekundy. Zszedł z podwyższenia z uśmiechem ulgi i skierował się w jej stronę. Po drodze dopadła go Rose. Lily słyszała, jak krzyczy zirytowany: _„_ Czego się tak podniecasz?! To było oczywiste! _"_. Przewróciła oczami.

Ostatni uczeń Uron Zabini został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Na drugim końcu sali ponownie zabrzmiały brawa. Uczniowie w czarno-zielonych szatach poklepywali Zabiniego po ramieniu.

— Myślisz, że dobrze wybraliśmy? — zapytała brata.

Albus omiótł wzrokiem stół Ślizgonów i wzruszył ramionami. Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Hugo opadł głośno na ławkę obok niego.

— Ależ jestem głodny! — krzyknął, usadawiając się wygodnie. — Zjadłbym hipogryfa z kopytami!


	4. Droga do dormitorium

— Celebrytka? — Metedith uniosła brwi, odrywając oczy od włosów Jamesa.

Od godziny siedzieli w wielkiej sali, chociaż śniadanie skończyło się już jakiś czas temu. Większość uczniów popędziła już na zajęcia, ale pierwszo i piątoklasiści zaczynali lekcje od dziewiątej. James rozłożył się wygodnie na ławce, a Meredith z całych sił starała się doprowadzić jego poranną fryzurę do ładu. Lily skorzystała więc z okazji i opowiedziała im o spotkaniu z nieprzyjemnym, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem z łódki.

— Hmmm... może chodziło mu o to?

Sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła dzisiejsze wydanie „ _Proroka Codziennego_ ". Pierwszą stronę przyozdabiał wielki napis „ _Czy czarodzieje czystej krwi mogą czuć się dyskryminowani?_ " wraz ze zdjęciem wnętrza ministerstwa magii. Meredith zignorowała jednak ten temat i przekartkowała prędko gazetę. Zatrzymała się prawie na samym końcu, pukając z zadowoleniem w otwartą stronę. Lily podsunęła Proroka bliżej siebie i zerknęła na mały artykulik w samym rogu. Tytuł głosił: „ _Kolejne dziecko Potterów rozpoczyna karierę szkolną w Hogwarcie_ ". Otworzyła oczy szeroko ze zdumienia, ale czytała dalej, już na głos.

— _Najmłodsze dziecko Harrego i Ginny Potterów, a zarazem ich jedyna córka, rozpoczęła w tym roku naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejswa w Hogwarcie. Bez zbędnych niespodzianek Lily Luna Potter (11 lat) została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, podobnie jak jej starsi bracia James Syriusz (15l.) i Albus Severus (13l.). Rodzice są z niej bardzo dumni i nie ukrywają swych wielkich oczekiwań wobec kariery naukowej córki. Od anonimowego informatora wiemy bowiem, że Lily Potter od małego odznaczała się niezwykłym talentem magicznym. Sami także z ciekawością będziemy śledzić przebieg nauki tej młodej czarownicy. Przypomnijmy, że Harry Potter jest znanym na świecie aurorem oraz tym, który ponad dwadzieścia lat temu pokonał samego Lorda Voldemorta_.

Spojrzała zmieszana na tekst przed sobą. Przeczytała go raz jeszcze, tym razem w głowie, by przekonać się, że na pewno dobrze zrozumiała. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego kogokolwiek miałoby interesować, że uczy się w Hogwarcie, czy w jakim jest domu. No i te bzdury na temat jej umiejętności...

— Ale ja nie mam żadnego „niezwykłego talentu"... i kto to niby jest anonimowy informator? — mruknęła, spoglądając to na Jamesa, to na jego przyjaciółkę.

— Oni piszą zupełne bzdury, Lils. Tania rozrywka. Olej to i tyle. O mnie pierwszego tygodnia szkoły napisali, że jestem identyczny jak dziadek Potter — stwierdził James, nie podnosząc się z ławki.

— To akurat prawda... — skrzywiła się Lily

— Nie chodzi o to, czy to prawda, czy nie, tylko o to, że piszą w ogóle — żachnęła się Meredith. — Czy ktoś widział, aby kiedykolwiek pisali o mnie, Finniganie, czy o tym małym fajfusie z łódki? Nie. A to już nie pierwszy raz, kiedy pojawiasz się w prasie.

Lily poczuła narastającą frustrację. W domu nigdy nie czytała czarodziejskich gazet, bo nie czuła takiej potrzeby. Najważniejszych rzeczy i tak się dowiadywała – od rodziców, braci, albo sąsiadów. Teraz jednak przysięgła sobie, że jeszcze dziś zamówi prenumeratę „ _Proroka Codziennego_ ". Nie pozwoli robić z siebie wariatki.

— Wcale się o to nie prosiłam — syknęła wściekle.

— Tak, ja to wiem, James wie, ale niektórzy, jak widać, dają się złapać na ten tani chwyt.

Siedziała sztywno, analizując słowa Meredith. Miała rację, tylko co można było z tym zrobić? Przecież nie będzie tłumaczyć każdemu, że wcale nie jest zachwycona wspominkami na swój temat w codziennej prasie, bo wyjdzie na kompletnego bufona...

— Mówię ci, nie przejmuj się tym — powtórzył James, wstając z miejsca i łapiąc swoją torbę. — Musimy iść na zajęcia, bo się spóźnimy. Co masz pierwsze?

Lily zerknęła na plan lekcji.

— Transmutację.

— Odprowadzić cię pod salę?

Przewróciła oczami.

— Za kogo ty mnie masz? Poradzę sobie. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko i poczochrawszy ją po włosach, odwrócił się w stronę schodów.

Machnęła im ręką na pożegnanie i skierowała się w lewo. Jej zegarek kieszonkowy wskazywał ósmą pięćdziesiąt. Przeklęła w duchu. Mimo tego, co powiedziała bratu, zupełnie nie miała pojęcia, w którą stronę powinna dalej iść. Posiadała wiele zalet, ale orientacja w terenie z całą pewnością nie była jedną z nich, w dodatku korytarze Hogwartu przypominały bardzo skomplikowany, poruszany magiczną energią labirynt. W końcu z opresji uratował ją jeden z prefektów Hufflepuffu, rysując na kawałku pergaminu prowizoryczną mapkę, jednak do klasy wpadła już dobre pięć minut po rozpoczęciu zajęć.

— Dzień doby panno Potter. Właśnie mówiłam o tym, jak bardzo cenię sobie punktualność na moich zajęciach — przywitała ją profesor Deprim.

Po sali rozbrzmiał śmiech. Lily zauważyła siedzącego w rogu Iana Ashvilla. Wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z zaistniałego stanu rzeczy. Poczuła, jak robi się czerwona. Od rodziców nie raz słyszała opowieści o poprzedniczce profesor Laury Deprim – Minerwie McGonagall i z tego co zdołała wywnioskować, obydwie kobiety były do siebie zaskakująco podobne oraz równie wymagające. Gorsza pod tym względem była podobno jedynie opiekunka ich domu – Septima Vector, ale Lily jeszcze przez kilka lat nie musiała przejmować się zajęciami z numerologii. Za to oficjalnie mogła uznać swoją pierwszą lekcję transmutacji za katastrofę.

Ze skruszoną miną wybąkała przeprosiny i usiadła na ławce obok Hugona.

— Zabłądziłaś? — wyszeptał, kiedy profesor Deprim zajęła się prezentacją ich pierwszego zadania - transmutacją zapałki.

Lily przytaknęła.

— Nauczę się drogi, nie jestem głupia. Potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu! — syknęła mu do ucha, bo widziała, że unosi oczy do góry i zaczyna kręcić głową z politowaniem.

Laura Deprim odwróciła się od zapałki, która teraz w magiczny sposób stała się srebrną, błyszczącą igłą. Lily po raz kolejny zrobiła skruszoną minę, ale wolała nie denerwować bardziej nauczycielki, więc przez całą lekcję siedziała cicho jak trusia, notując w zeszycie uwagi i podkreślając co ważniejsze rzeczy w podręczniku.

Po dziesiątej profesor Deprim ponownie zmieniła igłę w drewnianą zapałkę, po czym pożegnała ich, zadając obszerny esej o podstawach transmutacji niewielkich przedmiotów nieożywionych na za tydzień. Hugo jęknął, robiąc zbolałą minę.

— Już nam dowaliła...

Lily przytaknęła, równie przygnębiona. Wpakowała podręczniki do torby i już miała wstawać, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą wysoką sylwetkę nauczycielki.

— A pani, Panno Potter, z racji swojego spóźnienia, chciałabym, by napisała szczegółowo o zmianach, jakie zachodzą w przeobrażanych przedmiotach oraz zawarła wychodzące z tego wnioski w eseju. Minimum sześć stron pergaminu. Potrzebne książki można bez problemu znaleźć w bibliotece. Z pewnością się to pani przyda, bo będziemy od tego zaczynać kolejne zajęcia, a jaką mam pewność, że i tym razem się pani nie spóźni?

Lily zbladła, ale pokiwała prędko głową.

— Nie spóźnię — wydukała jeszcze, zanim ruszyła prędkim krokiem w stronę drzwi.

— Mam nadzieję, że reszta zajęć nie pójdzie mi tak tragicznie — mruknęła do Hugona, znalazłszy się już na korytarzu.

* * *

Gdy wieczorem opadła na kanapę w pokoju wspólnym, czuła jakby miała za sobą co najmniej trwający miesiąc mecz quiddicha, a nie jeden dzień zajęć. Chociaż na zaklęciach poszło jej całkiem nieźle, a profesor Slughorn nie mógł przestać zachwalać jej znajomości eliksirów, poranna transmutacja odcisnęła swoje piętno. Stwierdziła, że jeszcze pokaże profesor Deprim na co ją stać i napisze taki esej, że nauczycielce oczy wyjdą na wierzch. Obiecała sobie zacząć realizować ten plan jeszcze dziś, zgarnęła więc pergaminy, pióro oraz _„Wprowadzenie do transmutacji dla początkujących"_ i odnalazła siedzącego przy kominku Hugona.

— Idziesz ze mną do biblioteki? Moglibyśmy razem napisać tę pracę dla Deprim.

— Och... — Hugo zrobił zmieszaną minę. — Już umówiłem się z chłopakami na partyjkę szachów. Zaczynamy za piętnaście minut...

Wskazał ręką stolik w rogu, na którym trzech pierwszorocznych Gryfonów rozkładało zaczarowaną szachownicę. Lily poczuła w piersi ukłucie zazdrości, nie dała jednak nic po sobie poznać, przybierając „w pełni rozumiejącą minę".

— Jeśli chcesz, to dołączę do ciebie później... — zaczął niepewnie, ale przerwała mu prędko.

— Nie, nie ma sprawy. Zapytam dziewczyn, może będą chętne. Bawcie się dobrze.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, machnęła mu ręką i wbiegła po schodkach do dormitorium. Przecież nie mogła liczyć, że będzie go ciągać za sobą zawsze i wszędzie. To, że był jej kuzynem, nie oznaczało, że nie znajdzie w szkole swoich znajomych. To ona powinna stać się nieco bardziej otwarta. Z mocnym postanowieniem zmiany otworzyła drzwi sypialni.

W środku panował względny porządek. Grube zasłony wisiały na zdobionych karniszach, przysłaniając lekko uchylone okna. Na szerokich parapetach lokatorki pomieszczenia porozstawiały prywatne rzeczy, a cztery duże łóżka z baldachimami były zaścielone i zapełnione stosami poduszek. Na dwóch z nich siedziały dziewczyny – Jenna i Maria, o ile Lily dobrze zapamiętała. Plotkowały o czymś zawzięcie, lecz ucichły momentalnie, gdy tylko zorientowały się, że nie są same.

— Cześć... Tak sobie pomyślałam... może chciałybyście pójść ze mną do biblioteki, popisać eseje na transmutację? — wypaliła Lily prosto z mostu.

Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie zaskoczone. Przez moment była pewna, że się nie zgodzą, że mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż nauka z praktycznie nieznajomą osobą, ale już po chwili ta z jasnymi włosami i pieprzykami na całej twarzy – Jenna, zaśmiała się wesoło, kiwając głową.

— Pewnie! Razem będzie raźniej!

* * *

Szła schodami złapana przez Jennę pod bok i odpowiadała na masę pytań. Głównie dotyczyły one Jamesa. Czuła się trochę zawiedziona, ale nie na tyle, by rezygnować z szansy zawarcia nowych przyjaźni. Już pierwszego wieczora, domyśliła się, że James musi być w Hogwarcie czymś w rodzaju legendy dla młodszych uczniów, a zwłaszcza uczennic. Była przekonana, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby wiedział, że jest głównym tematem rozmów pierwszorocznych Gryfonów, więc chętnie opowiadała przeróżne anegdotki z jego udziałem.  
Maria prowadziła je, skręcając co raz to w prawo to w lewo, a Lily miała wrażenie, że krążą w kółko. Przypuszczenia te okazały się jednak zupełnie mylne, bo już kilka minut później zajmowały stolik przy oknie szkolnej biblioteki. A biblioteka Hogwartu robiła naprawdę ogromne wrażenie. Tysiące poukładanych tematycznie woluminów piętrzących się na regałach oznaczonych tabliczkami informującymi jakich dziedzin wiedzy dotyczą, sprawiały, że nie wiedziała gdzie podziać oczy. Wysokie lampy z abażurami w kształcie pękniętych od spodu bombek emanowały złotym światłem i nadawały miejscu przytulny klimat, a rzeźbione ławy oraz drewniane stoliki aż kusiły, by zasiąść przy nich na dłużej.

Lily przyniosła z półek przydatne według niej książki i ułożywszy je na środku blatu, zasiadła nad pustą kartką pergaminu. Przewertowała opasły tom _Transmutacji przedmiotów martwych_ i zatrzymała się na rozdziale _Transmutacja rzeczy o niewielkich rozmiarach_ , łapiąc pióro w dłoń. Jenna i Maria poszły za jej przykładem, ale już po chwili odsunęły na bok swoje kartki, rozprawiając tym razem o pierwszorocznych chłopakach. Analizowały szczegółowo wygląd oraz usposobienie każdego, a Lily bardzo żałowała, że nie jest w temacie. Właściwie nie przypatrywała się uczniom płci męskiej. Kojarzyła jedynie Hugona i Iana Ashvilla, przy czym tego drugiego wcale nie dlatego, że chciała. Milczała więc, od czasu do czasu tylko potakując, by dać wyraz temu, że słucha. Gdy dziewczyny zachwycały się właśnie jakimś Krukonem, Damianem Rosenbrattem, bibliotekarka - Pani Pince, stanęła przy ich stoliku z założonymi rękami.

— Ciszej! Biblioteka to nie miejsce na pogaduszki — syknęła wściekle.

Jenna i Maria zrobiły niezadowolone miny, pochylając się na powrót nad kartkami pergaminu, ale najwyraźniej nie miały zamiaru się uczyć, bo wytrzymały zaledwie kilka minut.

— Późno już się zrobiło — mruknęła Jenna, a Maria przytaknęła głową, dodając:

— Muszę jeszcze wziąć prysznic. Idziesz z nami?

Lily westchnęła. Nie zrobiła nawet połowy tego, co zamierzała.

— Zostanę jeszcze chwilkę. Spotkamy się w dormitorium — stwierdziła, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

Dziewczyny odwzajemniły gest i czmychnęły prędko, unikając wzroku Pani Pince.

Lily rozsiadła się wygodnie. Z jednej strony było jej przykro, że nie była w stanie swobodnie poplotkować i mogła wyjść na mało towarzyską. Z drugiej cieszyła się, że Gryfonki już poszły, bo wreszcie miała szansę w spokoju dokończyć rozpoczęty wątek. Otworzyła opasły tom _Wiedzy transmutacyjnej_ i skupiła się na pracy.

* * *

— Zamykamy! — wysoki, donośny damski głos rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu.

Otworzyła oczy zdezorientowana. Rozejrzała się wokół, zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż jest w bibliotece. Pani Pince stała przy swoim kontuarze wlepiając w nią wzrok.

— Zamykamy. Lepiej się pospiesz, bo zaraz cisza nocna — powtórzyła.

Lily spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła dziesiąta. Musiała przysnąć... Przeklęła w duchu, zrywając się na równe nogi. Wybiegła na korytarz, szukając wzrokiem drogi do wieży Gryffindoru. Poprzednio całą trasę prowadziła ją Maria, a ona była zbyt zajęta rozmową, by zapamiętać, którędy szły. Zacisnęła pięści i ruszyła w górę. Tego jednego była pewna. Dokoła było już zupełnie pusto. Pewnie nikt nie chciał ryzykować szlabanu w pierwszym tygodniu. Pognała w kierunku czwartego piętra, po czym skręciła w prawo przy ponuro wyglądającym gobelinie. Po przejściu kilkunastu metrów natrafiła na ścianę. Ślepy zaułek. Wycofała się i tym razem skręciła w lewo, ale dobrze wiedziała, że błądzi jak dziecko we mgle.

Po kilkunastu minutach poczuła narastającą panikę. Przysiadła na schodkach, aby się trochę uspokoić. Musiała tylko przypomnieć sobie jakieś punkty odniesienia. Setki uczniów przez lata dawały sobie radę. Czemu ona nie potrafiła? To nie mogło być takie trudne. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i uderzyła dłońmi w policzki.

— Drugi dzień szkoły, a Potter już czeka na szlaban.

Uniosła wzrok. Dwa metry od niej stał wysoki blondyn. Gapił się na nią, mrużąc powieki i uśmiechając się kpiąco. Lily poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku. Czemu ze wszystkich ludzi to musiał być akurat on?

— A ty, to niby co? Sam wałęsasz się już po ciszy nocnej...

— Mam coś do załatwienia — mruknął zdawkowo. — Przynajmniej nie siedzę na podłodze z miną zbitego psa i nie biję się po twarzy.

— Zgubiłam się — westchnęła zrezygnowana. Jeśli chciała spędzić tę noc we własnym łóżku, a nie na kamiennej posadzce zamku, musiała na chwilę schować dumę do kieszeni. Najwyżej będzie się z niej nabijał do końca szkoły. Trudno. W tym momencie miała to w nosie.

— A gdzie armia Potterowych sługusów, z których tak słynie twój ród? Zawsze łazicie tłumnie, otaczając się wianuszkiem fanów.

Lily zrozumiała, że musiał mówić o wielbicielach Jamesa i Albusa. Przygryzła wargi podirytowana.

— Nie mam żadnych fanów i nie zamierzam mieć. W ogóle nie mam nikogo. Jestem tu nowa...

Chłopak uniósł brwi i wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze chwilę, po czym ruszył przed siebie.

— Tak się składa, że idę w tym samym kierunku co ty. Tylko mi nie przeszkadzaj — zawołał, nie odwracając się.

Lily zajęło moment zrozumienie tych słów. Wstała, otrzepując się prędko i pobiegła za nim.

Czuła się trochę zmieszana. Nie chciała ryzykować, że się zezłości i każe jej pójść w diabły, ale męczyła ją niezręczna cisza. Skoro zaproponował jej pomoc, nawet jeśli tylko przypadkiem, to nie mógł być przecież taki okropny. Postanowiła, że wypada się chociaż przedstawić.

— Tak w ogóle, to jestem Lily Potter — powiedziała, siląc się na najbardziej przyjacielski z przyjacielskich tonów.

— Wiem — mruknął, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.

Lily czekała cierpliwie, aż też powie swoje imię i nazwisko, ale najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru tego robić, bo pauza przeciągała się bardzo długo. Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Z tyłu nie wyglądał tak strasznie, nie mógł zamrozić jej tym swoim stalowym spojrzeniem, więc wlepiła wzrok w jego plecy. Był szczupły, wyższy od niej i atletycznie zbudowany. Prawie białe włosy sterczały mu w nieładzie na wszystkie strony, a jasna koszula wystawała ze spodni. Wyglądał na o wiele mniej ułożonego, niż ostatnim razem.

— Już się spotkaliśmy — wypaliła Lily. Właściwie sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. — W pociągu.

— Ciężko zapomnieć. Walnęłaś mnie głową w klatkę.

— A ty byłeś bardzo nieuprzejmy, chociaż cię przeprosiłam.

Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na nią z ukosa. Na jego twarzy znów zagościł ironiczny uśmieszek.

— Myślałem, że zrobiłaś to specjalnie. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że jesteś po prostu taką pierdołą.

— Ha?! Że co proszę?! — oburzyła się Lily, czując, jak znowu pieką ją policzki, tym razem ze złości. — Jestem bardzo zwinna. Może nie mam orientacji w terenie, ale świetnie latam na miotle, biegam nie wolniej niż moi bracia i umiem włazić na drzewa. Na pewno nie jestem żadną pierdołą.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, czekając na kontratak. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca, więc prychnęła pogardliwie. Jeszcze nikt nie podał w wątpliwość jej zdolności fizycznych. Jak na swój wiek była naprawdę szybka i dobra w sportach. Gdyby tylko ten głupi blondas mógł to zobaczyć. Z pewnością zmieniłby zdanie. Zaczęła intensywnie myśleć nad jakimś wyzwaniem, które mogłaby mu rzucić, by udowodnić prawdziwość swych słów. Niestety, nie zdążyła nawet wybrać kategorii. Zamyślona zupełnie nie zauważyła znikającego schodka i uderzyła nogą w pustą przestrzeń, tracąc równowagę. Całe jej ciało przechyliło się do tyłu, by runąć na sam dół schodów, gdy w ostatnim momencie poczuła silną dłoń na swoim nadgarstku. Blondyn zgrabnym ruchem przyciągnął ją do siebie. Wylądowała nosem przy ostatnim zapiętym guziku jego koszuli. Jej oczy znajdowały się kilka milimetrów od gładkiej, bladej skóry chłopaka. Znów poczuła ten przyjemny zapach bergamoty i piżma. Zaczęło jej dziwnie kotłować w brzuchu.

— O tym właśnie mówiłem — mruknął jej do ucha, zwalniając uścisk.

Odskoczyła jak poparzona. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Z jednej strony czuła się potwornie upokorzona, a z drugiej odczuwała dziwną chęć potknięcia się raz jeszcze. Z jednej strony pragnęła kopnąć go w piszczel, a z drugiej znów znaleźć się tak blisko niego. Poczuła jak pąsowieje. Znowu.

 _Ogarnij się, Lily! —_ zganiła się w duchu.

Stał obok wpatrując się w nią i uśmiechając pogardliwie, co wcale nie pomagało. Miała wrażenie, że on zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem, a wtedy ona zapadnie się pod ziemię. Zamiast tego westchnął, od niechcenia wskazując ręką wielki portret pulchnej kobiety zawieszony na ścianie.

— Wchodzisz, czy będziesz tak stać i się na mnie gapić?

Zdziwiona spojrzała na Grubą Damę, która robiła teraz dwuznaczne miny w ich kierunku. Trafiła na miejsce. W końcu. Powinna skakać do góry z radości, ale będąc szczerą, wcale nie było jej już tak śpieszno do łóżka. Stwierdziła jednak, że okazanie tego, byłoby najgłupszym, co mogłaby zrobić. Podeszła więc prędko do obrazu i szepnęła Damie hasło do ucha.

— Dobranoc — mruknęła na odchodne, przełażąc przez dziurę w ścianie. — Jeszcze ci udowodnię, że nic o mnie nie wiesz...

Zanim portret ponownie zakrył przejście, zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć melodyjny, chłopięcy śmiech.


	5. Twoje imię

Talerz pełen szalenie żółtej jajecznicy stał przed nią, kusząc wyglądem i smakowitym zapachem. Wzięła kolejny widelec do ust, czując, że jej brzuch zaraz eksploduje. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy da się w ogóle umrzeć z przejedzenia. Śniadanie wyglądało tak pysznie, że nałożyła sobie o wiele więcej niż była w stanie zjeść, ale teraz poważnie myślała o skutkach ubocznych obżarstwa, które mogły ją dopaść w każdej chwili. Zaniepokojona odsunęła talerz.

— Chcesz moją porcję? — zapytała siedzącego obok Albusa. Nie widziała, aby tego ranka wziął do ust cokolwiek oprócz kilku sucharów. Myślała, że z pewnością musi być głodny, ale on rzucił jej zabójcze spojrzenie.

— To coś kiedyś żyło.

— To jajka, one nigdy nie żyły.

— Ale żyłyby, gdybyś nich nie zeżarła.

Lily przewróciła oczami.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wróci do normalności. Z każdym dniem mam coraz większą ochotę przywalić mu w twarz — mruknął do niej James, nakładając sobie kolejną porcję szynki z karmelizowaną dynią i piklami.

Lily skinęła głową, w pełni rozumiejąc jego frustrację i sięgnęła po leżący na stole egzemplarz _Proroka codziennego_. Już wcześniej przewertowała całą gazetę w poszukiwaniu kompromitujących informacji na swój temat, ale dzięki bogu plotkarskie rubryki skupiły się wyłącznie na wokaliście Pędzących Jednorożców, którego widziano w weekend obściskującego się z jakąś mugolską dziewczyną. Wróciła więc do pierwszej strony, na której zamieszczono obszerny artykuł o nowo powstałym związku zawodowym.

 _Czy równouprawnienie w świecie czarodziejów faktycznie ma wspierać osoby pochodzące z niemagicznych rodzin, czy może ociera się już o dyskryminacje tych, którzy magiczną krew mają w żyłach od pokoleń? To pytanie zadajemy dziś osobom strajkującym pod ministerstwem magii.  
„W naszym departamencie przeforsowano ustawę, według której minimum połowa stanowisk ma przypadać czarodziejom półkrwi lub mugolakom. Jest to absurd, którym wszyscy jesteśmy dogłębnie oburzeni. Ministrowie powinni być wybierani podług swych umiejętności, a nie statusu urodzenia. Mamy wrażenie, że Minister Magii panicznie boi się powtórki historii sprzed dwudziestu lat, ale jeśli będzie trzeba, będziemy walczyć o swoje" – mówi nam jeden z urzędników czystej krwi, który pragnie pozostać anonimowy. Nie jest to jedyny taki głos w tej sprawie. Niepokoje społeczne rosną z każdym dniem. Wczoraj po południu w ramach protestu, napadnięto jednego z działaczy ruchu na rzecz Równouprawnienia Czarodziejów z Mugolskich Rodzin. Czarodzieje tak zwanej czystej krwi wystąpili z wnioskiem o stworzenie związku zawodowego, broniącego ich interesów w ministerstwie. Natomiast skrajne ugrupowania nie szczędzą w słowach, jawnie propagując hasła do walki z opozycją. Minister Magii uspokaja: „Wszystko da się rozwiązać za pomocą dialogu. Nie zachęcamy nikogo do wrogości, z pewnością uda nam się znaleźć rozwiązanie, które będzie satysfakcjonujące dla obu stron"._

— To okropne, myślicie, że grozi nam... — Zaczęła Lily, ale przerwała w połowie.

Do Wielkiej Sali wszedł właśnie chłopak o bardzo jasnych blond włosach. Towarzyszył mu wysoki Ślizgon z burzą czarnych loków i grupa rozchichotanych dziewcząt. Uśmiechały się to do jednego, to do drugiego, trzepocząc rzęsami i wieszając się brunetowi na ramionach. Latynos złapał jedną z nich i wyraźnie uradowany zakręcił wokół własnej osi. Blondyn wyglądał jednak tak, jakby mało obchodziło go to, co robią jego towarzysze. Przystanął z rękami założonymi na piersi, mierząc stalowym spojrzeniem wielką salę. Lily zauważyła, że znów miał gładko przylizaną fryzurę i schludnie nałożoną szatę.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Meredith.

— Czy ty się gapisz na Scorpiusa Malfoya, czy mi się wydaje?

— Na kogo? — odparła Lily zbita z tropu.

— Na Scorpiusa Malfoya. — Meredith pochyliła się w jej stronę, a potem skinęła głową w kierunku blondyna.

— Wcale się nie gapię! — wypaliła, robiąc urażoną minę. Jakoś nie miała ochoty opowiadać komukolwiek o wczorajszym powrocie z biblioteki. Stwierdziła, że ma prawo do własnych sekretów. Widząc powątpiewającą minę przyjaciółki Jamesa, zdecydowała zgrywać wariata. — Kim on w ogóle jest?

— Ślizgon z trzeciej klasy. Podobno straszny dupek, ale nawet ja muszę przyznać, że niezłe z niego ciacho... — Meredith zrobiła rozmarzoną minę. Po chwili jakby zdała sobie sprawę, z tego jak musi wyglądać, bo pokręciła szybko głową i z powrotem wbiła wzrok w Lily. — Tylko nie mów Jamesowi, że tak powiedziałam!

Lily potaknęła prędko, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma takiego zamiaru. Brunetka odetchnęła.

— Albus na pewno będzie wiedział więcej. Powinni mieć razem jakieś zajęcia.

— I to nawet zaraz — skrzywił się Albus, wstając od stołu. — Malfoy to egoistyczny bufon — mruknął na odchodne.

Lily też podniosła się z ławy. Obrona przed czarną magią zaczynała się za dwadzieścia minut, ale nie zamierzała powtarzać wczorajszego błędu. Tym razem wszystko miało pójść dobrze. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie blondynowi. _Scorpius Malfoy_ – powtórzyła w duchu. Na pewno połowa szkoły wiedziała, jak się nazywa. W dodatku nawet nie byli znajomymi. Mimo to, choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać nawet przed samą sobą, czuła dziwną radość na myśl o dzisiejszej wizycie w bibliotece.

* * *

Wieczorem wzięła szybki prysznic, złapała jabłko i zebrała do torby wszystkie rzeczy, potrzebne do pisania eseju. Maria i Jenna dzielnie jej towarzyszyły, chociaż ich zapał do pracy był równy zeru. Wierciły się na krzesłach, gadając półgębkiem o jakimś bardzo alternatywnym zespole rockowym. O dwudziestej stwierdziły, że muszą wracać do dormitorium i wyszły z biblioteki. Lily myślała, że kiedy pójdą, w pełni skupi się na pracy. Niestety zdała sobie sprawę, że jej myśli wciąż błąkają się gdzieś w okolicy szkolnych schodów, a zamiast przemiany drewna w metal, analizują prawdopodobieństwo spotkania Scorpiusa Malfoya. Skarciła się w duchu za swoją głupotę, ponieważ było prawie pewne, że do ponownego spotkania nie dojdzie i że w ogóle nie powinna o tym myśleć, bo przecież nawet jej nie zależy, by do niego doszło.

Jednak gdy o dwudziestej drugiej stojąc na pustym, szkolnym korytarzu, zobaczyła z daleka szczupłą, chłopięcą sylwetkę, poczuła w piersi ukłucie radości.

Gdy tylko ją zauważył, przystanął na moment, unosząc brwi. Po chwili wyminął ją łukiem i ruszył schodami w górę, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Lily patrzyła, jak przechodzi po kolejnych stopniach, ignorując głośne uwagi namalowanych lokatorów Hogwartu traktujące o niesubordynacji co poniektórych uczniów. Dotarło do niej, że w sumie nie wie, czy chłopak idzie w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru i że przecież równie dobrze mógł zmierzać dzisiaj zupełnie gdzie indziej. Trwała więc tak, nie ruszywszy się z miejsca, znów ganiąc się w duchu — tym razem za swoją naiwność.

— Idziesz, czy masz zamiar nocować dziś na korytarzu? — Scorpius zatrzymał się u szczytu schodów i obrócił w jej kierunku. Drgnęła. A więc jednak...

Uśmiechnęła się i pognała w górę. Minęła obraz starego mężczyzny karmiącego groźnie wyglądającego Smoka Walijskiego, ustawione na półce miniaturowe, zardzewiałe zbroje przywodzące na myśl zaklętą w czasie armię i zgrabnie przeskoczyła przez jeden ze znikających stopni. Ominięcie ich nie było wcale takie trudne, jeśli już wiedziało się, że takowe istnieją, a zamiast analizowania poprawności trasy, patrzyło się od czasu do czasu pod nogi.

— Nazywasz się Scorpius Malfoy — odezwała się po chwili, bo chłopak szedł w milczeniu i najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zaczynać rozmowy.

— Stalkujesz mnie?

— Zwariowałeś?! — obruszyła się Lily. — Jakbym nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Dowiedziałam się przypadkiem.

— Jasne — mruknął, a ona poczuła niezmierną chęć walnięcia go w głowę.

— Zresztą ja ci się przedstawiłam, a ty mi nie. Uważam, że to bardzo nieładnie. — Zignorował jej uwagę, więc kontynuowała: — Widziałam cię dziś rano, jak wchodziłeś do Wielkiej Sali. I kto tu niby otacza się wianuszkiem wielbicieli, co? Zarzucasz mi coś, co sam robisz, to głupie.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa, unosząc jedną brew.

— Znajdź sobie jakichś znajomych, serio. Bo zaczynasz mnie przerażać.

— Nie śledzę cię! Widziałam to PRZYPADKIEM. — Zrobiła obrażoną minę i nadymała poliki. — I nie jestem najlepsza w zawieraniu nowych znajomości. Myślisz, że nie chciałabym poznać przyjaciół? Bardzo bym chciała. To moje marzenie odkąd tu przyjechałam. Tylko że to nie jest takie łatwe, jak ci się wydaje.

— A może po prostu odstraszasz ludzi swoją nieustającą paplaniną?

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, a Lily nie wytrzymała i uderzyła go lekko w ramię. Miękki materiał jego białej koszuli wydał jej się aż nazbyt przyjemny.

— I agresywnym zachowaniem — dodał, mierząc ją stalowym spojrzeniem.

Wciąż uśmiechał się w ten irytujący sposób. Nie wiedziała, czy się z nią drażnił, czy mówił poważnie, ale miała wielką chęć wytargać go za te jasne kłaki. Spojrzała mu prosto w twarz, w jednej chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że jego oczy nie mrożą jej tak, jak wcześniej. Nie bała się ich. Gdzieś daleko, za szaro-niebieską powłoką, zauważyła złoty błysk, zupełnie jakby mały, samotny promień słońca przebijał się przez zamarzniętą, lodową taflę. Poczuła kotłowanie w brzuchu, co było dość dziwne, bo na kolację wyjątkowo nie objadła się niczym niezdrowym. Speszona odwróciła głowę. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiała się, jakby mu się odgryźć, ale w momencie, w którym znalazła odpowiednie słowa, przystanął nagle. Zaskoczona wpadła na niego, uderzając głową w jego szczupłe plecy. Znów ten przyjemny zapach. Oddech jej przyśpieszył, a wirowanie w okolicy żołądka powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Obijanie się o mnie sprawia ci przyjemność, czy to kolejny przejaw twojej skrajnej pierdołowatości?

Nagle fala gorąca piekąca Lily od środka przeistoczyła się z przyjemnego, otulającego ciepła w gorzki żar, który rozpala się tylko w naprawdę rozzłoszczonym człowieku.

— Ani jedno, ani drugie! Strasznie jesteś nieprzyjemny. Dziwię się, że z tobą ktokolwiek chce się kolegować! Starałam się zagaić rozmowę. Myślałam, że tak będzie milej iść. Przecież nie ma w tym nic złego. Ale ty tylko mnie obrażasz!

Odskoczyła prędko, starając się uspokoić. Nie chciała słuchać kolejnych, złośliwych komentarzy. Miała dosyć. Nie tyle jego, co tego, co mówił. Nie uważała się za gadułę, pierdołę, ani osobę szczególnie agresywną. Miała raczej spokojną naturę. No i z całą pewnością nie wpadała na niego specjalnie. Przecież to w ogóle nie była jej wina. To on zatrzymał się ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki. Kotłowanie w brzuchu minęło. Poczuła się porządnie wkurzona.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i rozejrzała się wokoło. Stali przy portrecie Grubej Damy. Postacie z pobliskich obrazów patrzyły na nich zaciekawione. Lily odwróciła się na pięcie.

— Dobranoc — mruknęła szorstko, podchodząc szybko do namalowanej, pulchnej kobiety w różowej sukni. Już miała przechodzić przez dziurę w ścianie, gdy usłyszała za plecami chłopięcy głos.

— Jesteś Gryfonką. Wy zawsze, prędzej czy później, znajdujecie sobie kompanów.

Zamarła w pół kroku. Te dwa zdania, wypowiedziane niby od niechcenia zawisły w powietrzu, najpierw stopniowo przedzierając się do jej umysłu, a potem uderzając prosto w serce. Nie była pewna, czy zrobił to celowo, nie wiedziała, czy chciał ją pocieszyć, dodać otuchy na swój dziwny, nieco zawiły sposób, a może kiełkująca gdzieś w środku odwaga, była efektem zwykłego przypadku...

Odwróciła się prędko, lecz korytarz świecił już pustką. Otaczała ją jedynie cisza, dochodzące z oddali pohukiwanie sów, kamienne zamkowe mury, poruszające się leniwie obrazy oraz specyficzny zapach Hogwartu jeszcze nieco zmącony wonią piżma i bergamoty. Przez chwilę, zdawało jej się, że widziała rąbek białej koszuli znikający za rogiem, jednak równie dobrze mógł być to wytwór wyobraźni, efekt łapiących ostrość oczu w zalewającym zamek półmroku. Przeciągnęła dłońmi po twarzy. Została sama z mętlikiem w głowie.


	6. Pierwszy przyjaciel i rozstanie

— Dziś uwarzycie swój pierwszy eliksir. W małych grupach sporządzicie Antidotum na Popularne Trucizny — oznajmił Profesor Slughorn radosnym tonem. Lily miała wrażenie, że ekscytuje się tym bardziej niż uczniowie. — Pozwolicie, że sam dobiorę wam partnerów — dodał prędko, widząc jak pierwszoroczni szepczą między sobą, przysuwając krzesełka do swoich kolegów.

Hugo jęknął pod nosem.

— Mam nadzieję, że będziemy razem w grupie... Kiedyś próbowałem pomóc matce z jednym eliksirem i wyszła z tego kupa. Potem chodziły z Rose i śmiały się ze mnie przez tydzień — mruknął Lily na ucho.

Parsknęła cicho, tłumiąc rozbawienie i kiwnęła głową. Wolała spędzić te zajęcia przyjemnie, z Hugonem, którego znała, niż z kimś obcym, nawet jeśli byłby mistrzem eliksirów. Zresztą wierzyła w swoje umiejętności warzenia magicznych roztworów. Od małego lubiła przyglądać się rodzicom podczas ich pracy i przez lata nauczyła się wielu rzeczy. Właściwie była przekonana, że mogłaby sama sporządzić podstawowe Antidotum. Zbladła więc, słysząc słowa profesora Slughorna.

— Ashvill, Potter, Rockwell. Zapraszam do trzeciej ławki.

— Współczuje — powiedział bezgłośnie Hugo.

Z rosnącą gulą w gardle zebrała swoje rzeczy i poczłapała we wskazanym kierunku. Usiadła na wolnym krześle, czując jak pocą jej się dłonie, a pewność siebie znika w siną dal. Ian zajął miejsce obok, trącając ją ramieniem. Była pewna, że zrobił to specjalnie. Zacisnęła zęby, postanawiając zignorować jego obecność. Chwilę później dołączył do nich niski chłopiec o płowych włosach i wielkich, zielonych oczach.

— Hej, wam. Jestem Jerry — zawołał, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ubrany był w szatę Gryffindoru, co Lily przyjęła z lekką ulgą. Bała się, że nie daj Marlinie, trafi na kolegę Ashvilla i przez całe zajęcia będzie musiała słuchać upokarzających docinków.

— Lily — odpowiedziała uprzejmie.

Ian milczał z rękami założonymi na piersi. Minę miał taką, jakby przed chwilą wdepnął w łajno. Lily zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy wszyscy uczniowie Slytherinu mają w zwyczaju nie przedstawiać się członkom innych domów, ale z rozmyślań wyrwał ją profesor Slughorn, który stanął na podwyższeniu, klaszcząc w dłonie.

— Otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie czternastej. Weźcie z gablot potrzebne składniki i postępujcie zgodnie z instrukcjami. To wasz pierwszy raz, więc nie oczekuję, że będzie idealnie, jednak członkowie grupy, której wywar będzie najbliżej perfekcji, dostaną po dwadzieścia punktów dla swojego domu. Macie godzinę. — Ponownie klasnął w dłonie, a na sali zapanowało poruszenie.

Jerry wstał z podręcznikiem w dłoni.

— Polecę po składniki. Nie jestem dobry w warzeniu eliksirów, a chcę się do czegoś przydać.

Lily kiwnęła głową, a Ian machnął ręką w geście mówiącym: "mam to w dupie". Chwilę później na ich stole piętrzyły się bezoar, róg jednorożca i jagody z jemioły. Rudowłosa przejechała palcem po stronie z recepturą.

— Trzeba rozdrobnić bezoar — stwierdziła, odrywając oczy od podręcznika.

Ian bez słowa sięgnął po mały, kulisty kamyk i wrzucił go do moździerza, a Lily przygotowała miarki i ustawiła kociołek, aby nie tracić czasu. Kątem oka widziała jak Ślizgon przesypuje zmiażdżony składnik do pojemniczka. Coś się nie zgadzało. Odtworzyła w pamięci moment, w którym warzyła to Antidotum z ojcem. Ian przechylił miarkę, aby wsypać jej zawartość do kociołka. Złapała go za nadgarstek w ostatniej chwili. Spojrzał na nią wściekłym wzrokiem.

— Kawałki są za grube — powiedziała stanowczo, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Kipiała w nich czysta złość.

— Są dobre — syknął.

— Za grube.

Jerry spoglądał skonsternowany to na jedno to na drugie. W końcu podniósł obydwie ręce do góry, w jednej trzymając otwarty podręcznik.

— Słuchajcie... — zaczął uspokajającym głosem — tu jest napisane, że bezoar ma być sproszkowany. Myślę, że moglibyśmy rozdrobnić go bardziej. Chyba jesteś przegłosowany, Ashvill...

— Sam to sobie rób, Rockwell — warknął Ian, rzucając w niego moździerzem.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i począł ugniatać składnik. Gdy produkt stał się zupełnie sypki, podał go Lily, a ta odmierzywszy cztery miarki, wsypała je do miedzianego kociołka. Dorzuciła dokładnie dwie miarki składnika standardowego, po czym zapaliła palnik, odliczając na głos do pięciu. Wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę i machnęła nią nad roztworem w chwili, w której wypowiadała słowo „pięć". Eliksir zabulgotał i przybrał czysty, żółty kolor.

— Wspaniale!

Unieśli oczy. Profesor Slughorn stał nad nimi z wyraźnie zadowoloną miną.

— Świetnie wam idzie! Jestem pod wrażeniem. Oby tak dalej!

— Łał! Jesteś niesamowita! — Krzyknął Jerry, kiedy nauczyciel odszedł doglądać pracę innej grupy. Patrzył się na Lily wzrokiem pełnym podziwu, a ona miała wrażenie, że w tej jednej chwili urosła z pięć centymetrów.

Ian prychnął, ale miała to w nosie. Pewność siebie wróciła do niej ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Mamy trzydzieści minut, właściwie to już dwadzieścia osiem. Musimy w tym czasie przygotować róg jednorożca, jagody i posprzątać niepotrzebne rzeczy — poinstruowała chłopców.

— Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać — syknął Ślizgon.

— Nie rozkazuję, tylko organizuję nam czas pracy. Zresztą, jak chcesz. Możemy to zrobić sami.

Jerry przytaknął energicznie, łapiąc za gałązkę jemioły i delikatnie oddzielając z niej malutkie owoce. Ian siedział obrażony w kącie, bawiąc się różdżką, a Lily sprzątała blat. O dwunastej czterdzieści, stanęła ponownie nad kociołkiem, wsypując do niego szczyptę sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca i zamieszała eliksir dwa razy w prawo. Ian sięgnął po jagody.

— Poczekaj — zastopowała go. — Lepiej będzie, jeśli wcześniej rozgnieciemy je leciutko, by wypuściły trochę soku.

— Zdurniałaś? Nie ma o tym mowy w podręczniku.

— Zaufaj mi.

— Nie ma mowy. Kim ty jesteś, żeby tak się wymądrzać?! — Ian kipiał ze złości. Proste czarne włosy opadły mu na twarz. Lily miała go już serdecznie dosyć.

— Kimś, kto umie uwarzyć to Antidotum lepiej od ciebie — warknęła, wyrywając mu jagody z ręki.

— Spokojnie, Ashvill. Ona zna się na rzeczy. Sam widziałeś, warto spróbować... — wtrącił się Jerry. — Dalej Lily, rób jak uważasz. Ja ci ufam.

Rudowłosa podziękowała mu w duchu. Ślizgon wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się jej rzucić do gardła, ale musiała zachować spokój, aby nie zgnieść za mocno owoców. Delikatnie przycisnęła jagody tępą stroną noża, a gdy tylko pokazały się pierwsze krople soku, wrzuciła je do kociołka i zamieszała dwa razy w lewo. Machnęła różdżką, a wywar ponownie zabulgotał. Mienił się na różne kolory, przechodząc z granatu w zieleń, aż w końcu tafla uspokoiła się, przyjmując barwę cyraneczki.

— Udało się! Udało, prawda? Tak powinien wyglądać – zawołał uradowany Jerry. Lily uniosła w odpowiedzi kciuk w górę, ocierając drugą dłonią spocone czoło. — Suuuper! Piąteczka, Lily!

Wystawił rękę w górę, a ona nieśmiało ją przybiła. Poczuła się naprawdę szczęśliwa, widząc jego radosną minę. Pierwszy raz zrobiła coś wspólnie z innym pierwszorocznym. Z kimś innym niż jej kuzyn, czy bracia. I udało im się. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i opadła na krzesło.

Dopiero teraz miała chwilę, by rozejrzeć się po sali. Z niektórych kociołków unosił się czarny dym, a w powietrzu czuć było swąd spalenizny. Umorusani uczniowie stukali różdżkami w naczynia, ale ich wywarom w większości daleko było do pożądanego, leistego, morskiego Antidotum na Popularne Trucizny. Lily odnalazła wzrokiem Hugona. Razem z Marią i jakimś Ślizgonem starali się opanować kipiącą, krwistoczerwoną maź wypływającą z kociołka.

— Koniec czasu! — Zachrypnięty głos Profesora Slughorna rozniósł się po klasie. Odpowiedział mu głośny jęk zawodu uczniów. – Spokojnie, spokojnie. Zaraz zobaczymy, jak wam poszło — powiedział uspokajająco, przechadzając się wśród ławek.

Od czasu do czasu cmokał zatroskany, dając rady albo komentarze: _Całkiem nieźle_ , czy _Zupełnie nie tak, to kolejna trucizna, a nie Antidotum_. W końcu przystanął nad stolikiem Lily, Jerry'ego i Iana. Przyjrzał się zawartości ich kociołka, pochylił się lekko, zgarniając dłonią zapach, zamieszał kilka razy, po czym zrobił wielkie oczy i spojrzał na nich z uznaniem.

— Niesamowite! — krzyknął radośnie. — Udało wam się stworzyć perfekcyjne Antidotum. Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem, cóż za talent... Mamy tutaj niezaprzeczalnych zwycięzców! Zgodnie z obietnicą, przyznaję po dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru pannie Potter oraz panu Rockwellowi, oraz dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu panu Ashvillowi. Gratulacje!

Lily miała wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie z dumy. Nie obchodziło ją nawet to, że Ian dostał nagrodę za nic. Pierwszy raz zdobyła punkty dla swojego domu, dołożyła własną cegiełkę na drodze do zwycięstwa o Puchar. Endorfiny szalały w jej krwi. Z piekącymi policzkami spakowała prędko rzeczy i pognała w stronę Hugona, aby jak najszybciej podzielić się z nim swoją radością, jednak w pół drogi dogonił ją Jerry.

— To, co zrobiłaś, było totalnie super! — wydyszał. — Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?

— Obserwowałam rodziców, odkąd byłam malutka. To nic nadzwyczajnego.

— Coś ty! Mimo wszystko trzeba mieć piekielnie dobre wyczucie, by uwarzyć eliksir samemu za pierwszym razem. Slughorn ma rację, masz prawdziwy talent!

Lily poczuła, że czerwienieją jej uszy. Rzadko dostawała tak szczere komplementy od obcych osób. Miłe słowa niezwiązane z tym, że ma na nazwisko Potter, jest córką wielkiego aurora i siostrą Jamesa, ale z tym, że sama zrobiła coś zasługującego na uznanie. Miała ochotę wyściskać Jerry'ego, ale resztki zdrowego rozsądku podpowiadały jej, że nie będzie to zbyt taktowne. Szepnęła więc tylko:

— Dzięki, nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy.

— Mówię po prostu szczerą prawdę! — żachnął się Jerry. — Mam nadzieję, że na następnych zajęciach znów będziemy razem w grupie. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz. Tylko tym razem bez Ashvilla. Straszny z niego dupek.

— Najwyżej potraktujemy go drętwotą — zaśmiała się Lily, a chłopak odpowiedział tym samym.

— Tak sobie pomyślałem... — zaczął niepewnie — może chciałabyś zagrać z nami wieczorem w partyjkę szachów? Będę ja, Hugo i taki chłopak z naszego dormitorium - Mike.

Lily przystanęła. Czy to możliwe, że Jerry chciał się z nią zakolegować? Przecież nie zaprasza się do zabawy osób, których się nie lubi. Przypomniała sobie, że widziała go dwa dni temu w pokoju wspólnym jak rozkładał planszę do gry, gdy rozmawiała z Hugonem. Nie potrzebowali więcej osób, a mimo to złożył jej propozycję. Spojrzała na niego. Często się uśmiechał, był radosny, miły i szalenie bezpośredni. Bardzo nie chciała zmarnować tej szansy.

— O której? — zapytała, bo było coś, co nie pozwoliło jej od razu wykrzyczeć: _„_ Tak! _"_. Coś, o czym myślała nawet podczas warzenia wspaniałego Antidotum. Coś, co z całej siły starała się wypierać z umysłu, a to i tak wracało. Wciąż i wciąż.

— Dziś zaczynamy o siedemnastej.

— Przyjdę — wypaliła Lily. — Tylko ostrzegam, że nie jestem za dobra, tylko raz udało mi się pokonać Hugona. No i na dwie godzinki. O dziewiętnastej muszę iść do biblioteki.

* * *

Pędziła przed siebie najszybciej jak umiała. Torba pełna opasłych książek ciążyła jej na ramieniu, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Skręciła w prawo, potem dwa razy w lewo i pognała schodami w górę. W oddali zobaczyła szczupłą sylwetkę nastoletniego chłopca. Zatrzymał się przy starym, zniszczonym gobelinie, który kiedyś zapewne przypominał lecącego gryfa i patrzył na jej wysiłki rozbawionym wzrokiem.

— Zasnęłam w bibliotece — wydyszała zziajana, zatrzymując się obok niego. Oparła dłonie o kolana, próbując wyrównać oddech.

— Niezły sprint. To chyba cud, że nie wywaliłaś się po drodze.

Machnęła ręką w odpowiedzi, bo zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, uniemożliwiając jej prawidłową artykulację słów.

— Tak nie mogłaś się doczekać, aż mnie zobaczysz?

— Chciałam... ci... podziękować... — odpowiedziała, robiąc przerwy na głębokie oddechy. Wyprostowała plecy i spojrzała Scorpiusowi prosto w oczy. — Za to, co wczoraj powiedziałeś.

Uniósł ironicznie brew, ale Lily wiedziała, że był zaskoczony. Widziała to. Skryte głęboko za powłoką lodowych tęczówek.

— Pierwszy raz ktoś dziękuje mi za nazwanie go agresywną gadułą.

— Och, dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Dziękuję za to, co powiedziałeś na końcu.

Nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się plecami i ruszył przed siebie, ale Lily nie miała zamiaru się poddać. Dużo dziś o tym myślała. Scorpius był arogancki i niemiły, żartował sobie z niej tak jak zapewne z większości uczniów, a jej zażenowanie wprawiało go w dobry nastrój. Właściwie to wcale go nie lubiła, bo ciężko polubić taką osobę, ale nie mogła też powiedzieć, że go nienawidzi. To światełko w lodzie jej nie pozwalało. Był dla niej zagadką. Dzikim zwierzątkiem, które chociaż mogłoby być miłe i kochane, nie zostało oswojone, więc odstraszało wszystkich potencjalnych właścicieli.

Dochodzili już do wieży Gryffindoru, więc musiała się pospieszyć, jeśli chciała powiedzieć mu wszystko, co sobie wcześniej zaplanowała. Wbiła wzrok w jego plecy i wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Dziś miałam bardzo udany dzień. Zdobyłam punkty dla naszego domu na lekcji eliksirów, prawie skończyłam esej na transmutację i poznałam nowe, ciekawe osoby. Możliwe nawet, że kiedyś, w przyszłości, zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Grałam z nimi wieczorem w szachy i było szalenie przyjemnie. Pewnie zaraz wypalisz coś w stylu: _„Nie zalewaj mojej głowy niepotrzebnymi informacjami",_ czy coś takiego, ale chciałam ci o tym opowiedzieć. Nie dlatego, że jestem gadułą, chociaż może faktycznie, mówię przy tobie więcej niż powinnam. Tylko dlatego, że normalnie nie odważyłabym się przejąć inicjatywy w grupie obcych uczniów. Nie poszłabym na szachy, bo jestem w nich do kitu. Nie zrobiłabym też tego, co robię właśnie teraz. Zaryzykowałam, ponieważ stwierdziłeś, że jako Gryfonka znajdę znajomych, a przecież będąc nią, nie mogę być tchórzem. Te wczorajsze słowa, rzucone niby od niechcenia na pożegnanie, naprawdę podniosły mnie na duchu. Może właśnie dlatego, bo wypowiedział je ktoś, komu moje samopoczucie latało koło nosa, ktoś zazwyczaj arogancki i cyniczny. Bo ty je powiedziałeś...

Zrobiła pauzę. Wydawało jej się, że Scorpius zwolnił, jednak wciąż szedł przed siebie odwrócony do niej plecami. Powoli wciągnęła powietrze nosem i wypuściła ustami. Czuła się strasznie głupio, ale skoro zaczęła, musiała dokończyć.

— Dlatego właśnie goniłam cię jak wariatka. Chcę ci podziękować i powiedzieć, że nie chowam urazy za wcześniejsze docinki, chociaż w przyszłości wolałabym, abyś tak do mnie nie mówił.

Milczał. Nie spodziewała się po nim wylewnej odpowiedzi, ale miała nadzieję, że powie cokolwiek. Chociaż głupie „spoko", albo „spadaj". Zatrzymała się przy portrecie Grubej Damy, czując narastający smutek. Była przekonana, że chłopak pójdzie dalej, ale on też stanął w miejscu, zaledwie kilka kroków od niej. Odwrócił się i powoli podszedł bliżej. Przez chwilę trwał tak w miejscu, patrząc na nią zamyślonym wzrokiem, a ona bała się cokolwiek powiedzieć, aby go nie spłoszyć. W końcu, bardzo niepewnie, wyciągnął rękę i położył swoją dłoń na jej głowie.

Zamarła. Dosłownie. Miała wrażenie jakby ktoś walnął w nią drętwotą, z tym tylko, że jej serce waliło jak oszalałe. Wydawało jej się, że bije tak głośno, że kolejne uderzenia niosą się echem po pustym zamku. Czuła ciepło jego dłoni otulające jej włosy, skórę i wnikające głęboko do wnętrza. Nie wiedzieć czemu wcześniej myślała, że musi mieć lodowate ręce, ale myliła się okrutnie.

— Jesteś strasznie dziwna — mruknął, nie odrywając od niej oczu. Dopiero po chwili, jakby zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił, bo wzdrygnął się lekko i szybko zabrał dłoń, odsuwając się o kilka kroków.

Chciała mu powiedzieć, że wcale nie musi sobie iść. Że może trzymać rękę i gładzić jej włosy ile chce i teraz i kiedykolwiek, ale w porę się opamiętała. Nie znalazła innych, pasujących słów, więc milczała.

— Dziś ostatni raz tędy idę, ale wydaje mi się, że i tak już świetnie pamiętasz drogę — stwierdził, opierając się o ścianę i zaplatając ręce na piersi.

Faktycznie, przebiegła większość trasy, w ogóle się nad nią nie zastanawiając. Nogi same ją prowadziły. Jednak to nie błąkanie się po Hogwarcie wywołało w niej dreszcz strachu.

— Czy to przeze... — zaczęła siląc się na spokój, ale przerwał jej szybko.

— Słyszałem, jak Filch mówił Flitwickowi, że od jutra ma zamiar bardziej pilnować tej części zamku. Podobno nasi namalowani lokatorzy się skarżą... — Spojrzał na pobliski obraz, mrużąc groźnie powieki. Dwóch wieśniaków pasących krowy uciekło za białą chałupkę. — Także tobie również radzę wracać wcześniej.

Włożył ręce do kieszeni, odwrócił się i ruszył powoli przed siebie. Lily wciąż stała w miejscu, nie wiedząc zupełnie, co ma ze sobą począć. Chciała się przynajmniej jakoś pożegnać, ale nie miała bladego pojęcia jak. Zamachać ręką? Uścisnąć dłoń? Przytulić się? Głupota. Nawet nie umiała nazwać tego, kim dla siebie teraz są. Nie wrogami, ale też nie przyjaciółmi. Znajomymi? Jakoś nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak witają się na korytarzu w środku dnia. Powinna być zadowolona, wszystko zaczęło jej się układać. Dlaczego więc czuła, że zaraz się rozpłacze?

Przystanął w połowie schodów i spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Wciąż tkwiła w tym samym miejscu, wyglądając jak siedem nieszczęść.

— Poradzisz sobie — krzyknął.

— Ty też! — zawołała prędko, patrząc za nim.

Przeskoczył zwinnie dwa ostatnie stopnie i ruszył prostym korytarzem, aż na rozwidleniu skręcił w lewo. Nie odwrócił się więcej.


	7. Różne oblicza quidditcha

Drzewa rosnące na zamkowych błoniach powoli zmieniały swoją szatę, aż w końcu zieleń liści zupełnie ustąpiła ciepłej czerwieni i żółci. Słońce z każdym dniem grzało coraz słabiej i krócej, a większość uczniów, zamiast spędzać wolny czas na świeżym powietrzu, chowała się w zamku w obawie przed chłodem. Lily nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy minęły te dwa miesiące jej pobytu w Hogwarcie. Większość dni wypełniała jej nauka. Odkąd oddała profesor Deprim dziesięciostronicowy esej karny, nauczycielka patrzyła na nią nieco przychylniejszym wzrokiem, a transmutacja stała się jej drugim ulubionym przedmiotem, zaraz po eliksirach. Profesor Slughorn wciąż zachwycał się niebywałym talentem Lily do warzenia mikstur. Zazwyczaj pozwalał uczniom na samodzielne dobieranie się w grupy na zajęciach, więc zasiadali z Hugonem i Jerrym nad jednym kociołkiem. Ona pomagała im zrozumieć tajniki eliksirów, a w zamian oni wspierali ją na zaklęciach i obronie przed czarną magią. Po lekcjach ćwiczyli co przydatniejsze, według nich, czary, grali w szachy czarodziejów, albo chodzili po zamku, zgłębiając jego sekrety. Poranki Lily zazwyczaj spędzała z Albusem, Jamesem i Meredith, natomiast wieczorami zakopywały się z Jenną i Marią w ciepłych łóżkach z baldachimem, plotkując, popijając gorącą herbatę z termosu oraz przeglądając kolorowe czasopisma. Starała się pisać do rodziców przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, bo chociaż pokochała Hogwart, tęskniła trochę za rodzinnym domem. Każdego ranka przy śniadaniu wertowała też _Proroka Codziennego_ , sprawdzając, czy nie napisano nic upokarzającego na temat jej lub jej rodziny. Na szczęście przez dwa miesiące zdarzyło się to tylko raz, więc mogła się skupić na poważniejszych artykułach. A tematem numer jeden niezaprzeczalnie były spięcia między czarodziejami czystej krwi a ministerstwem magii.

Dzisiejszy egzemplarz gazety złapała w locie. Renka przefrunęła wzdłuż stołu, prawie zahaczając o rozstawione na nim jedzenie, po czym zrobiła zgrabne kółeczko nad głową Gryfonów i wyfrunęła przez otwarte okno. Lily wzięła do ust łyżkę płatków owsianych z truskawkami i żurawiną, wolną ręką rozkładając _Proroka Codziennego._ _Anonimy w Ministerstwie Magii_ — głosił tytuł na pierwszej stronie. Położyła czasopismo na stole, zatapiając się w lekturze.

 _Napięcia w Ministerstwie Magii ciągle rosną. Utworzony i zatwierdzony w październiku Związek Zawodowy Czarodziei z Magicznych Rodzin, nieustannie musi odpierać zarzuty opozycji. O ile do tej pory spory toczyły się na płaszczyźnie bardziej, lub mniej kulturalnych dyskusji, to teraz czarodzieje tak zwanej 'czystej krwi' mogą poczuć się realnie zagrożeni. Nasz informator donosi, że nie dalej jak wczoraj wieczorem, prezes Związku dostał anonimowy list z pogróżkami, którego autor rzekomo grozi śmiercią wszystkim tym, którzy nie zmienią stanowiska w sprawie przywrócenia wcześniejszych rozporządzeń ministerstwa. „To atak nie tylko w pracowników Ministerstwa, urodzonych w rodzinach czarodziejów, ale także w ich dzieci. We wszystkie osoby magiczne, które posiadają matkę i ojca czarodziei. Urzeczywistnienie tych gróźb byłoby zamachem na bezpieczeństwo każdego z nas. Pragniemy, by Minister zarządził poszukiwanie autora listu i wyciągnął odpowiednie wnioski", mówi nam wiceprezes ZZCzMR - Victor Lorenz. Minister Magii uspokaja: „Nie ma powodów do paniki. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy spotykamy się z pogróżkami. W 99% nie są one w żaden sposób realizowane. Obiecujemy jednak przyjrzeć się tej sprawie._

Lily westchnęła. Dotychczas nie umiała zająć jednoznacznego stanowiska w sporze toczącym się w Ministerstwie. Za mało znała się na polityce i za bardzo starała się wczuć w obydwie strony konfliktu. Teraz jednak poczuła dreszcze niepokoju. Nie życzyła śmierci nikomu, nawet Ianowi Ashvillowi chociaż uprzykrzał jej życie przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Przerzuciła stronę, próbując zagłębić się w artykuł o nowo odnalezionym skupisku boginów, jednak jej uwagę skutecznie rozproszył James. Opadł bez słowa na ławce naprzeciwko i nałożył sobie ogromną ilość pasztetu ze śliwką, schabu marynowanego w czosnku oraz pół bochenka chleba. Wkładał do ust wielkie kawałki mięsa, patrząc tępym wzrokiem w talerz i rozrzucając połowę dookoła siebie. Gdy wielka śliwka trafiła wprost na piątą stronę jej _Proroka Codziennego_ uniemożliwiając dalsze czytanie, Lily nie wytrzymała.

— Co jest grane, James?

— Nic — burknął pod nosem, chociaż było to jawne kłamstwo. Po pierwsze, James Potter nie marnował jedzenia. Każdy stracony kawałek posiłku, był dla niego niczym wyrzucane w błoto galeony. Po drugie, James Potter, który milczał przed dłużej niż pięć minut, nie był Jamesem Potterem. Po trzecie, James Potter nie umiał kłamać. Nawet jeśli szedł w zaparte, cała jego postawa, mimika twarzy i gesty, krzyczały: „Nie wierz w to, co mówię". Lily wiedziała, że prędzej, czy później się wygada. Odłożyła więc gazetę i wlepiła w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie. Wytrzymał mniej niż minutę.

— Odszedł z drużyny.

— Kto odszedł? I z jakiej drużyny?

— Ten mały zasraniec powiedział, że nie będzie grał. Dwa tygodnie przed meczem! Mam tego dosyć. Może sobie żreć same kiełki i suchary, siedzieć całymi dniami w pokoju i użalać się nad własnym losem, ale na Merlina! To już przeszło wszelkie granice! — James wybuchnął. Widelec, który do tej pory trzymał w ręku, wylądował wbity w drewniany blat i kołysał się jeszcze przez moment.

Lily domyśliła się, że chodzi o Albusa. Wstała z ławki, łapiąc w rękę tost z dżemem.

— Porozmawiam z nim. Gdzie on jest?

— Pewnie gnije w pokoju wspólnym — mruknął, pakując sobie wielką porcję pasztetu do ust. Uspokoił się trochę, ale ręce wciąż mu się trzęsły. — Tylko nie oczekuj zbyt wiele.

* * *

Już na korytarzu słyszała podniesiony głos Rose. Prześlizgnęła się prędko przez dziurę w portrecie i wyskoczyła na miękki, wzorzysty salonowy dywan. Albus leżał na brązowej, skórzanej kanapie przed kominkiem, patrząc tępo w sufit. Grzywkę zaczesaną miał na bok, a dłonie splecione na brzuchu. Metr od niego stała Rose Weasley z wściekłą miną i nowiutkim modelem miotły wyścigowej w ręku.

— Nie możesz nam tego zrobić! Nie teraz! — krzyknęła. Rude włosy opadły jej na twarz.

— Nie będę robić za marną rozrywkę dla tłumu — odparł Albus głosem cierpiętnika i przymknął powieki.

— Tanią rozrywkę?! Przecież kochasz quidditch odkąd byłeś bobasem! — Lily miała wrażenie, że Rose zaraz walnie go w twarz. — Wiem, że spotkała cię przykrość, ale nie widzisz, że robisz teraz to samo nam?!

Chłopak milczał, więc Lily postanowiła się wtrącić.

— Albus, jesteśmy po twojej stronie. James bardzo to przeżywa...

— W dupie mam Jamesa! — warknął, zrywając się na równe nogi.

— Ja też... — zaczęła ponownie, ale brunet szybkim ruchem zgarnął z kanapy czarną bluzę z kapturem i pognał na górę.

Rose cisnęła miotłą o podłogę.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć, w kogo on się wdał?

— Nie mam pojęcia... Tata mówi, że Albus zachowuje się czasem jak wujek Ron...

Młoda Weasley złapała się rękami za głowę, otwierając i zamykając bezdźwięcznie usta.

— Jasne... Zupełnie jak ojciec... — mruknęła w końcu. Wyglądała, jakby właśnie rozwikłała największą tajemnicę wszechświata.

Lily opadła zrezygnowana na kanapę. Rozmowy z Albusem nie przynosiły żadnego efektu. Trzeba było podjąć konkretne, ostrzejsze kroki. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że odszedł z drużyny, czy zmienił nawyki żywieniowe. Miał do tego prawo. Martwiła się bardziej tym, że ciągle był nieszczęśliwy, że to uczucie w końcu w nim eksploduje, że stanie się coś złego i będzie zbyt późno na reakcję.

— Może powinnyśmy porozmawiać z jego kolegami? Wiesz, z tymi, przez których zaczął się tak zachowywać? — zaproponowała, patrząc niepewnie na kuzynkę. — Jeśli my tego nie zrobimy, to James do nich pójdzie i mogę się założyć, że nie będzie przyjemnie.

Rose kiwnęła głową, robiąc zamyśloną minę.

— Masz rację. Chyba nawet wiem, gdzie ich znajdziemy.

* * *

Stanęły na szkolnym dziedzińcu, rozglądając się dokoła. Uczniowie rozsiedli się na kamiennych ławeczkach, wykorzystując przerwę między zajęciami na plotki, odrabianie zaległych prac domowych, czy czytanie książek i czasopism, korzystając z nieczęsto już spotykanej, słonecznej pogody. Chociaż jesienne powietrze nie było nawet w połowie tak przyjemne, jak te spotykane latem, jasne promienie przebijające się przez chmury tworzyły przynajmniej iluzję ciepłych, wakacyjnych dni.

— Tam. — Rose wskazała głową grupkę chłopaków w czerwono-złotych szalikach. Stali pod obrośniętą bluszczem ścianą, oglądając coś, co trzymał w rękach jeden z nich i zaśmiewali się w głos.

Gdy tylko znalazły się wystarczająco blisko, oderwali wzrok od zabawnej rzeczy, którą okazał się niewielki album ze zdjęciami berbecia spadającego z miotły i przenieśli spojrzenia na poddenerwowane dziewczyny.

— Cześć, Rose. O co chodzi? — zapytał najwyższy z nich - korpulentny nastolatek z jasnymi włosami i dużym pieprzykiem tuż nad górną wargą. Uwadze Lily nie umknął fakt, że jego oczy na dłuższy moment zatrzymały się na dekolcie młodej Weasley. Sama zainteresowana obdarzyła go pełną politowania miną.

— Jak pewnie wiecie, Albus jest w kiepskim stanie. Ciągle łazi smutny, a dziś zrezygnował z członkostwa w drużynie quidditcha, co odbije się negatywnie na całym Gryffindorze. Zakładam, że zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to przez was ma doła.

— Bardzo przeżył to, co od was usłyszał, martwimy się o niego... — wtrąciła Lily, ale Rose uciszyła ją gestem ręki.

— Rzecz w tym, że chciałybyśmy, abyście go przeprosili. Nic mnie obchodzi, czy czujecie się winni, czy nie. To się odbija echem na nas wszystkich, a wystarczy głupie „przepraszam" z waszej strony.

Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie zaskoczeni. Blondyn z pieprzykiem westchnął, drapiąc się po brodzie.

— Ale myśmy go przepraszali, już nie raz.

— Nie chcieliśmy, żeby świrował — dodał niski Gryfon, trzymający album. — Gość ma trudny charakter. Mieliśmy dość jego humorów, ale nie zamierzaliśmy się nad nim znęcać, czy coś takiego.

— On ma nas w dupie. Dokładnie tak powiedział, jak go przepraszaliśmy: _„_ Mam was w dupie _"._ Potem niejednokrotnie zagajaliśmy rozmowę, proponowaliśmy mu wspólne wyjścia i w ogóle, ale nic z tego. Gapi się tylko morderczym spojrzeniem i milczy.

Rose spojrzała na Lily, w jej oczach widać było zaskoczenie oraz rezygnację. Czuły i myślały w tej chwili prawdopodobnie to samo. Albus był zbyt dumny, aby przyjąć przeprosiny, ale zbyt słaby, aby poradzić sobie z konsekwencjami. To jego tłumione emocje były problemem, a nie plotkujący koledzy. Rose przymknęła powieki i przeklęła głośno.

* * *

Wieczorny mecz Slytherinu z Ravenclawem miał się rozpocząć za pół godziny. Idąc przez zielone błonia, Lily czuła coraz większe podekscytowanie. Praktycznie cały dzień chodziła przybita — rozmowa z kolegami Albusa nie przyniosła oczekiwanych efektów, wręcz przeciwnie, otworzyła furtkę dla nowych, większych problemów. Obydwie z Rose czuły się bezsilne, każda próba pocieszenia bruneta kończyła się fiaskiem, a nie miały wiedzy na temat specjalistycznej pomocy w takich wypadkach. Lily myślała nawet o wystosowaniu listu do rodziców opisującego sytuację i proponującego im znalezienie kogoś, kto taką wiedzę posiadał, ale James kazał jej się wstrzymać. Uważał, że powinni wymyślić plan, a póki ona i Rose są podenerwowane, żaden pomysł się nie powiedzie. Stwierdził również, że mecz Quidditcha będzie idealną formą odreagowania i zagonił je siłą na błonia. Z początku opierała się, twierdząc, że nie ma ochoty na zabawę, ale teraz musiała przyznać mu rację. Wilgotna od jesiennego deszczu trawa moczyła jej kostki, rześkie, chłodne, czyste powietrze muskało twarz i przyjemnie rozwiewało włosy. Tłum pokrzykujących, podśpiewujących meczowe hasła uczniów, zmierzający wraz z nimi w stronę stadionu, sprawiał, że nie mogła doczekać się rozgrywki. Gdy doszli na miejsce i ustawili się na trybunach, atmosfera udzieliła się jej już zupełnie. Podskakiwała wraz z innymi, machając jak szalona błękitną chorągiewką. Ze wszystkich stron otaczała ją niebiesko-brązowa fala. Jedynie w sektorze naprzeciwko przybierała barwę srebrno-zieloną.

— Zastanawiam się, czemu nikt nie kibicuje Ślizgonom, prócz nich samych... Tak jest zawsze? — Zerknęła pytająco na swoich towarzyszy.

— Oczywiście. Ślizgoni to bufony, nikt nie chce, aby wygrali — odpowiedział James bez zastanowienia.

— A ty kogo dopingujesz? — zapytała ze śmiechem Meredith.

Lily ścisnęła mocniej swoją chorągiewkę.

— Krukonów oczywiście — mruknęła, czując jak pąsowieje, bo w tym samym momencie na boisko weszli zawodnicy, a wśród nich zdołała wyłowić szczupłego blondyna w sportowym stroju Slytherinu. — Chociaż najbardziej kibicuję dobrej rozgrywce.

— I to jest odpowiednie podejście! — Krzyknął Jerry, klepiąc ją po plecach. Wraz z Hugonem przecisnęli się właśnie przez tłum i zajęli miejsca obok. Twarze mieli wymalowane farbkami tworzącymi coś na podobieństwo koślawego ptaka.

Przywitała się z nimi, ignorując okropne przyozdobienie i obserwując, jak obydwie drużyny rozstawiają się na boisku. Scorpius stanął pośrodku, bliżej lewej strony, zajmując najlepszą pozycję dla ścigającego. Poczuła lekki skurcz w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od czasu ostatniego, wieczornego spotkania na schodach. Nieraz widywała go na korytarzu, albo w wielkiej sali, ale udawał, że jej nie zna, a i ona nie miała zamiaru wychodzić z inicjatywą. Tamte rozmowy, te trzy spotkania będące tylko ich, stały się jedynie wspomnieniem, niemającym znaczenia dla codziennego życia w Hogwarcie. Czasami miała ochotę z nim porozmawiać. Po prostu podejść i powiedzieć, że daje sobie radę, że jest okej, że znalazła znajomych i jest ciekawa co u niego. Ale zaraz zadawała sobie pytanie: _Po co?_. Przecież miała z kim pogadać, a na wzajemną przyjaźń raczej nie mogła liczyć. Dawała więc sobie spokój, odganiając te głupie pragnienie w daleki kąt.

Z rozmyśleń wyrwał ją ostry dźwięk gwizdka, rozpoczynającego mecz. Zawodnicy szarpnęli za miotły, unosząc się w powietrze, piłki poszybowały w górę, a kibice ryknęli w zachwycie. Lily patrzyła jak zaczarowana na podających sobie kafla ścigających Slytherinu. Byli naprawdę szybcy i zgrani, jednak obrońca Krukonów nie miał zamiaru poddać się bez walki. W przeciągu kilku minut zjawiskowo wybronił dwa rzuty. Błękitne chorągiewki wiwatowały na wietrze.

— Proszę Państwa, cóż za bezbłędna obrona! Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że Arnold Flight potrafi być przy każdym słupie jednocześnie!? — Krzyczał podekscytowany komentator, który przedstawił się jako Will Johnson. — Krukoni przejmują kafla, McTrevor pędzi jak zahipnotyzowany. Auuuu... to musiało boleć!

Pałkarze Ślizgonów najwyraźniej nie mieli oporów przed brutalną grą. Podczas gdy jeden odciął McTrevorowi drogę, drugi, z bardzo bliskiej odległości, posłał tłuczka prosto w niego. Ścigający Krukonów zachwiał się na miotle, wypuszczając piłkę z rąk. Scorpius przejął ją w locie i z kilkunastu metrów posłał wprost w środkową obręcz bramki. Zaskoczony Flight tym razem nie zdążył zareagować.

— Malfoy trafia! Pierwsze punkty dla Slytherinu! — darł się Johnson, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę zawodu.

Trzy czwarte trybun jęknęło głośno. Lily z jednej strony podzielała ich rozczarowanie, ale z drugiej nie mogła wyjść z zachwytu, patrząc na grę Scorpiusa. Był naprawdę dobry. Poruszał się w powietrzu jak ryba w wodzie, natychmiastowo wykonywał trudne manewry, jednocześnie sprawiając wrażenie, jakby cały czas doskonale wiedział, co się dzieje na każdym, nawet odległym fragmencie boiska. Przechwycił właśnie kolejną piłkę i posłał ją wprost do unoszącego się obok bramki partnera. Ten jedynie pchnął ją dalej, przerzucając przez prawą obręcz i zdobywając kolejne punkty. Gromki aplauz Ślizgonów został zagłuszony donośnym buczeniem. McTrevor, który najwyraźniej doszedł już do siebie, mknął w kierunku obrońcy Slytherinu, pragnąc odrobić straty.

— Dalej Sam! Dowal im! — ryknęła Rose tuż nad uchem Lily, tak, że ta aż podskoczyła. Oczy młodej Weasley błyszczały, a policzki miała zarumienione z podekscytowania.

— Zmiażdżcie ich! — podłapał James, wymachując pięścią.

McTrevor, niesiony dopingiem, przefrunął nad pałkarzem Ślizgonów, uchylił się przed pędzącym w jego stronę tłuczkiem, zrobił kółeczko nad trybunami i strzelił prosto w środkową obręcz drużyny przeciwnej. Odgłos radości rozniósł się po całym stadionie. Kibice skakali i wiwatowali, jednak ich szczęście nie trwało zbyt długo — w przeciągu kilku minut Ślizgoni dwukrotnie zdobyli kolejne punkty.

— Szukający Krukonów mknie w kierunku ziemi! Czyżby zobaczył Znicz?! Proszę Państwa! Tak, to Znicz! — Johnson nie ukrywał podniecenia.

Wszyscy na trybunach zamarli, wstrzymując oddech. Mały chłopak w sportowych szatach Ravenclawu pędził w stronę niewielkiej, złotej piłeczki. Skupiony na celu nie zauważył tłuczka, który zbliżał się do niego z zawrotną prędkością. Pałkarz Krukonów nie zdążył obronić swojego towarzysza. Gruchot kości i ryk bólu rozbrzmiał w momencie, w którym wielka, okrągła piłka uderzyła w filigranowe ciało chłopaka. Przerażona Lily zasłoniła rękami usta. Nadlatujący z naprzeciwka szukający Ślizgonów, wykorzystał sytuację i złapał znicz. Sędzia odgwizdał koniec meczu.

Do zszokowanych kibiców dopiero po chwili dotarło, co się stało. Gwizdy i buczenie zagłuszyły ostatnie słowa komentatora. Najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał słuchać o wygranej Ślizgonów.

— Porażka. Teraz będą się chełpić zwycięstwem przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy — burknął wściekły James.

— A ty tak nie robisz? — zauważyła Lily. Meredith zaczęła się śmiać, a brunet prychnął.

— Dobra, zmywajmy się stąd. Nawet nie chcę widzieć, jak się cieszą. — Złapawszy ją za ramię, zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

Lily kątem oka zdołała jeszcze zauważyć, jak Scorpius ląduje na ziemi i zsiada z miotły. Tłum rozradowanych Ślizgonów rozlał się po boisku, gratulując swoim bohaterom. Jedna z dziewcząt — wysoka i szczupła brunetka z długimi do pasa włosami rzuciła się Malfoyowi na szyję. Lily nie wiedzieć czemu pomyślała o niej same złe rzeczy.

— Chodź, chodź — popędził ją James. — Jeszcze chwila patrzenia na te uradowane mordy i się porzygam.


	8. Bransoletka i uprowadzenie

Usiadła na łóżku zaspana, z pulsującym bólem w skroniach. Bawiła się wczoraj do późna w nocy, świętując zwycięstwo razem z resztą Gryfonów. Profesor Fitwick po długich i żmudnych - przynajmniej według Jamesa - namowach dał się przekonać, aby przesunąć termin meczu z Puchonami na początek grudnia tak, by James miał czas na znalezienie zastępstwa za Albusa. Mozolna rekrutacja przyniosła jednak zaskakujące efekty, bo nowy szukający – drugoroczny Kit Oppel - okazał się mieć spory talent i ich wczorajszy mecz zakończył się piorunującym zwycięstwem 240:20 dla Gryffindoru.

Lily uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie dumnego jak pawia brata, klepiącego zawzięcie Kita Oppela po ramieniu i powtarzającego: _To ja go odkryłem!_. Chichocząc pod nosem, zsunęła się z łóżka. Maria, Jenna i Elza spały jeszcze, otulone szczelnie kołdrami. Podeszła na palcach do okna i uchyliła rąbek zasłonki. Wstrzymała oddech, widząc gruby, biały puch pokrywający błonia. Z trudem opanowała pisk radości. Migrena minęła jak ręką odjął. Złapała w pośpiechu spodnie, bluzę, kurtkę, szalik i buty, starając się jednocześnie być cicho jak mysz. Wychodząc, zaczepiła nogą o ogon kota Jenny. Zwierzak najeżył się i fuknął wściekle.

— Przepraszam — szepnęła, znikając za drzwiami.

* * *

Zimowe powietrze szczypało jej twarz, czuła jak zamarza w nosie z każdym kolejnym wdechem. Wciągnęła je mocno do płuc i chuchnęła, tworząc duży obłoczek. Podskoczyła z radości, nie mogąc powstrzymać pisku i śmiechu. Ruszyła przed siebie, po chwili zmieniając marsz na bieg. Robiła kółka i spirale, patrząc, jak jej kroki tworzą różnorodne wzory na białej, miękkiej powierzchni. Od małego kochała śnieg i szczerze wątpiła, czy kiedykolwiek z tego wyrośnie. Przeskakiwała między jednym dziełem na drugim, aż w końcu upadła plackiem na plecy, turlając się tam i z powrotem aż zabrakło jej tchu. Zamknęła oczy, oddychając ciężko. Było zimno, rękawiczki i spodnie zdążyły przemoknąć, a mróz szczypał ją w palce i nogi, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Zimno oznaczało rześko i tak też się czuła. Leżała, uśmiechając się błogo i zgarniając rękami na oślep fałdy śniegu bliżej siebie.

— Ile ty masz lat Potter? Pięć? — Usłyszała nad sobą głos. Głos, którego dawno nie słyszała, który znała i za którym, choć do tej chwili nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, potwornie tęskniła. Coś ścisnęło ją w brzuchu. Otworzyła oczy i podniósłszy się prędko, otrzepała ubranie.

— Cześć — mruknęła zawstydzona, stając twarzą w twarz ze Sorpiusem Malfoyem.

— Upoili cię czymś wczoraj i nie zdążyłaś wytrzeźwieć? — ciągnął dalej, najwyraźniej rozbawiony. Pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca odbijały się złotem w jego stalowoszarych tęczówkach. Choć szalik miał owinięty szczelnie do wysokości nosa, była pewna, że uśmiecha się kpiąco.

— Nie, absolutnie! Ja nie piję takich rzeczy! — Zamachała rękami, tłumacząc się głupio, bo doskonale wiedziała, że się z nią droczy. — Po prostu lubię śnieg.

— Lubisz śnieg. — Podniósł brew, patrząc się na nią jak na wariatkę. Miała nadzieję, że policzki zarumieniły jej się już wcześniej od mrozu i nie zauważy, że czerwienieje jeszcze bardziej.

— A ty co tu robisz? — Starała się zmienić temat.

— Wyszedłem sprawdzić, kto się tak wydziera w sobotę o ósmej rano.

Westchnęła, czując się coraz bardziej zażenowana.

— Zobaczyłam przez okno, jaka jest pogoda i nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Nie wiedziałam, że słychać... — zaczęła, ale Scorpius tylko przewrócił oczami i ruszył z powrotem w stronę zamku.

Poczuła się urażona. Skoro już się łaskawie odezwał, mógł chociaż wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia. W pierwszej chwili chciała za nim pobiec, ale wpadła na lepszy pomysł. Zgarnęła dłonią kupkę śniegu, uformowała twardą kulkę i rzuciła z całej siły. Śnieżka trafiła prosto w plecy chłopaka, rozbryzgując się na grubym, czarnym płaszczu. Zatrzymał się, a ona zamarła z ręką zawieszoną w powietrzu, bo dotarło do niej, co takiego zrobiła. Odwrócił się powoli. Z przymrużonych oczu pałała chęć zemsty. _Zabije mnie_ , pomyślała Lily.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam — zawołała w panice, zasłaniając się rękami.

Zignorował to i ruszył prędkim krokiem w jej stronę. Rzuciła się pędem do ucieczki. Gruba warstwa śniegu utrudniała swobodne poruszanie się, ale mknęła przed siebie ile sił w nogach. Poczuła uderzenie na plecach. Przeskoczyła przez ogołocone krzaki, nie odwracając się do tyłu. Musiała znaleźć dogodne miejsce i wyprowadzić kontratak. Z prawej strony, kilkanaście metrów od niej, rosło kilka samotnych drzew. Skręciła w ich kierunku, nie zdążyła jednak pokonać nawet połowy trasy, gdy poczuła mocne szarpnięcie. Stał z tyłu, trzymając ją za kurtkę. Szalik rozwiązał mu się zupełnie, opadając teraz luźno wzdłuż płaszcza i odkrywając twarz i szyję. Z szelmowskim uśmiechem wrzucił jej garść śniegu za kołnierz. Zimny, mokry lód spłynął po rozgrzanych plecach. Zapiszczała jak szalona, wyrywając się z uścisku. Złapawszy równowagę, popędziła dalej, ale po chwili kolejna śnieżka trafiła ją w głowę. Wpadła na krzaki, zachwiała się i upadła. Scorpius momentalnie pojawił się naprzeciwko niej, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Usiadła prędko, opierając się dłońmi o podłoże.

— Już. Starczy. Wygrałeś — wydyszała, łapiąc oddech, chociaż widząc jego zaciętą minę, wątpiła, by miał zamiar przestać.

— To ty wywołałaś tę wojnę. Skończymy więc wtedy, kiedy ja uznam za stosowne – szepnął, pochylając się w jej stronę. — A może zatrzymam cię jako jeńca?

Zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów dzieliło ich twarze. Bardzo dobrze czuła ten znajomy, przyjemny zapach. Jego zapach. Teraz jednak musiała skupić się na czymś innym. Oderwała rękę od ziemi i cisnęła śniegiem prosto w twarz chłopaka. Otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdumienia. Topniejące drobinki lodu spływały mu po zaróżowionych policzkach na szyję i ginęły pod szalikiem. Wybuchnęła śmiechem, widząc jego zaskoczoną minę. Opamiętała się jednak szybko. Korzystając z okazji, pchnęła go na plecy i wycofała na czworakach do tyłu. Próbowała wstać, lecz poczuła silny uścisk na swojej kostce. Pociągnął ją do tyłu i z powrotem runęła jak długa, lądując głową w śniegu. Chciała się odczołgać dalej, ale trzymał ją mocno.

— Czy wy powariowaliście?!

Lily zamarła w pół ruchu. Uścisk na nodze zelżał. Odwróciła się przerażona w stronę zamku. Przez zaśnieżone błonia, szła w ich stronę profesor Deprim. Ciemny, wełniany płaszcz zarzuciła na koszulę nocną, włosy miała potargane, a na nogach jedynie pantofle. Wyglądałaby bardzo zabawnie, gdyby nie fakt, że jej oczy mogły spokojnie ciskać piorunami.

— Jesteście cali mokrzy! — Stanęła przed nimi ze wściekłą miną. — Dziś wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Rozumiem, że pan Malfoy woli jednak spędzić ten dzień w skrzydle szpitalnym?

— Nie wolę — mruknął Scorpius, wycierając rękawem twarz.

Lily stanęła na baczność obok niego, otrzepując się ze śniegu.

— Spójrzcie na siebie! Jak wy wyglądacie... — ciągnęła Profesor Deprim.

Rudowłosa zerknęła na chłopaka. Był prawie cały mokry, policzki, nos i dłonie zaczerwieniły się od mrozu. Była pewna, że ona sama prezentuje się jeszcze gorzej.

— Co to za dziecinne pomysły! Nawet nie chcę słyszeć, że któreś z was jest chore!

— Przepraszam. To moja wina. Pomyślałem, że będzie zabawnie, sprawić Potter chrzest zimowy. To się więcej nie powtórzy — powiedział Scorpius głosem wypranym z emocji. Nie uśmiechał się, wbił spojrzenie w nauczycielkę i zacisnął pięści. Lily poczuła uścisk w brzuchu.

— To nie... — zaczęła, ale zdzielił ją otwartą dłonią w tył głowy.

Profesor Deprim westchnęła.

— Cieszę się, że się dogadujecie, ale szanujcie swoje zdrowie, na brodę Merlina...

Lily zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, a Malfoy chrząknął.

— Obydwoje marsz do zamku. Weźcie ciepłą kąpiel, zanim zejdziecie na śniadanie.

Ruszyli w milczeniu za nauczycielką. Trzęśli się z zimna, ale nie śmiali marudzić. Rozdzielili się dopiero na korytarzu nieopodal wielkiej sali. Rudowłosa skierowała się w stronę schodów prowadzących do wieży Gryffindoru, Profesor Deprim prosto, do kwater nauczycieli, a Scorpius w dół, do lochów Slytherinu.

— Ale wiesz, że wygrałem? — Dotarł do Lily rozbawiony głos chłopaka, gdy nauczycielka zniknęła za rogiem. Przystanęła, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Ha? Wcale nie! — żachnęła się, marszcząc czoło.

— Wygrałem.

Uśmiechnął się, unosząc w górę jeden kącik ust, machnął jej ręką i czmychnął, nim zdążyła znów zaoponować.

* * *

— Jak ja im zazdroszczę — westchnął Hugo, już trzeci raz w ciągu godziny. — Jeszcze dwa lata, zanim będziemy mogli jeździć do Hogsmeade. Dwa lata! Czaicie to?

Lily i Jerry pokiwali głowami, pochyleni nad magiczną szachownicą. Grali czwartą turę. Dotychczas wygrana należała do chłopaków i raczej nie zanosiło się na to, by coś w tej kwestii się zmieniło. Lily skrzywiła się, patrząc, jak czarny koń zmiata w proch jej białą wieżę. Kawałki gipsu posypały się po planszy. Posłała gońca, by zasłonił króla, ale na próżno – królowa Jerry'ego ścięła go lekkim ruchem.

— Szach i mat! — zawołał blondyn, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Znowu zwycięstwo!

Biały król zdjął koronę i cisnął ją przed siebie. Lily westchnęła.

— Nie idzie mi dzisiaj... Chyba muszę odpocząć.

— Spoko, nie ma sprawy. W razie czego wiesz, gdzie nas szukać — oznajmił Hugo, spychając ją z ławeczki. Zgarnął figury, które właśnie wracały do pierwotnej formy. Głowa konia próbowała przebić się przez palce młodego Weasleya, aby doczepić się do swojego korpusu. — Tym razem ja gram czarnymi, Jerry.

* * *

Skierowała się w stronę pokoju wspólnego, mając nadzieję, że zastanie tam Jennę i Marię. Odkąd zrobiło się zimno, każdą wolną chwilę spędzały przed kominkiem. Tak było i tym razem – siedziały na podłodze opatulone szczelnie miękkimi, wełnianymi kocami, obok nich rozsypane leżały dziesiątki mieniących się koralików. Uśmiechnęły się szeroko na jej widok.

— Lily! Chodź do nas! — zawołała Jenna. — Szelmo, spokój! — zganiła czarnego kota, który na widok Lily zjeżył się i zaczął fukać.

— Chyba mnie nie lubi — stwierdziła Lily, patrząc jak zwierzak chowa się za kanapą i przyjmuje pozę gotową do ataku.

— Och, to nie tak. — Jenna machnęła ręką. — Po prostu musi ci zaufać. Znaleźliśmy go z rodzicami całego pogryzionego, jak był malutki. Prawdopodobnie jego poprzedni właściciele zgotowali mu niezłe piekło, dlatego jest taki dziki. Ale jak już się do ciebie przekona, okazuje się najsłodszym kotem na świecie. Prawda, Szelmo?

Szelma najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru okazywać ani grama słodkości, bo najeżył się jeszcze bardziej, machnął wściekle ogonem i czmychnął na górę. Jenna westchnęła, przewracając oczami.

— A właśnie! Mamy dla ciebie prezent! — Maria wyciągnęła rękę. Na jej dłoni leżała śliczna, mała, błyszcząca bransoletka. Lily zerknęła niepewnie na koleżanki, ale te podsunęły jej ozdobę prawie pod nos.

— Jest piękna... — szepnęła rudowłosa, wsuwając bransoletkę na nadgarstek. Koraliki, z których była zrobiona momentalnie przybrały różowy kolor.

— I w dodatku magiczna. Maria kupiła te kryształki na ulicy Pokątnej.

— Podobno zmieniają barwę z zależności od twoich emocji i uczuć, ale dopiero to testujemy.

Lily zrobiła wielkie oczy i obejrzała swój prezent ze wszystkich stron.

— W takim razie różowy musi oznaczać radość

— Może u ciebie — zaśmiała się Jenna. — U każdego inny kolor oznacza inną emocję. W przeciwnym wypadku noszenie ich byłoby dość ryzykowne, nie sądzisz?

Kiwnęła głową. Faktycznie, Jenna miała rację. Czasami lepiej nie oznajmiać wszem i wobec, że jest się totalnie wkurzonym czy zirytowanym. Wyobraziła sobie, jak bransoletka przyjmuje kolor świadczący o bezradności podczas odpytywania na lekcji transmutacji. Zdecydowanie byłoby źle, gdyby profesor Deprim o tym wiedziała.

— Chcemy zrobić jeszcze jedną dla Elzy. Pomożesz nam?

— Pewnie — odparła Lily głosem pełnym entuzjazmu. Robienie prezentów dla koleżanek wydało jej się dzisiaj zdecydowanie przyjemniejszym zajęciem niż notoryczne przegrywanie w szachy czarodziejów. Sięgnęła po leżący na kanapie kocyk, zarzuciła go na ramiona i usiadła przed kominkiem.

Do wielkiej sali zeszła dopiero na kolację. Starsi uczniowie zdążyli już wrócić z Hogsmeade i siedzieli teraz przy stołach, pałaszując wieczorny posiłek. Zajęła miejsce obok Jamesa, który jednocześnie jadł jajecznicę z boczkiem i opowiadał o jakiejś niebywale pięknej kobiecie pracującej w jednym z tamtejszych sklepów.

— Jeszcze chwila i umówiłaby się ze mną na randkę, ale przylazł Flitwick i zaczął skrzeczeć, że mamy się zbierać — mruknął wyraźnie niezadowolony. Rose i Meredith spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. James zmierzył je oburzonym wzrokiem. — Śmiejecie się ze mnie?

— Nikt by się nie odważył, o wielki Casanovo — prychnęła Meredith, robiąc aż nazbyt poważną minę.

Lily zakryła dłonią usta, aby stłumić parsknięcie. Brunetka puściła jej oczko. James poczerwieniał i urażony skupił się na konsumpcji wielkich kęsów tosta. Rudowłosa też nałożyła sobie porcję, zabierając się do jedzenia, lecz jej uwagę skutecznie odwróciło zamieszanie przy stole Slytherinu. Część Ślizgonów obchodziła dookoła swój stół, ktoś wymachiwał rękami, ktoś wypytywał o coś innych uczniów, jedna dziewczyna płakała, pochylona nad pustym talerzem.

— Wiecie co się stało? — zapytała Lily, nie odrywając wzroku od przeciwległego krańca sali.

— Pewnie chcą zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jak zawsze... — mruknął James, spoglądając z ukosa w tamtą stronę.

Normalnie też by tak pomyślała, ale tym razem uczniowie Slytherinu wyglądali na autentycznie przerażonych. Już nikt nie interesował się kolacją. Ktoś zawołał profesora Slughorna, który teraz próbował uspokoić płaczącą dziewczynę. Jakiś wysoki chłopak przyprowadził dyrektora. Grupka uczennic w czarno-zielonych szatach zakrywała z przestrachem usta. Zaciekawieni uczniowie zamilkli, obserwując całą sytuację ze swoich miejsc. Słychać było już tylko szloch młodej Ślizgonki.

— Emilly nie wróciła... rozdzieliłyśmy się w Hogsmeade, a potem nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Myślałam, że wróciła wcześniej do zamku, ale tu też jej nie ma. Szukaliśmy wszędzie! — krzyczała przez łzy. — Tak bardzo się martwię, że coś jej się stało!

Profesor Slughorn objął dziewczynę ramieniem i razem z profesorem Fitwickiem wyprowadził ją z Wielkiej Sali. Lily przeszedł dreszcz. Przypomniała sobie artykuły z _Proroka Codziennego_ , groźby w kierunku czarodziejów czystej krwi, deklarację wojny.

Spojrzała na swój nadgarstek. Bransoletka mieniła się wściekłym pomarańczem.


	9. Bożonarodzeniowe oczyszczenie

Ostatnie tygodnie kręciły się prawie wyłącznie wokół zaginięcia Emilly Blunt. Wycieczki do Hogsmeade zostały zawieszone, w szkole i pobliskich miasteczkach rozwieszono plakaty ze zdjęciem zaginionej dziewczyny, Hogwart odwiedzili włączeni w poszukiwania aurorzy, uczniowie szeptali między sobą, analizując zaistniałą sytuację, a prasa szalała. Codziennie pojawiały się nowe artykuły dotyczące Emilly, jej rodziny, związku zawodowego czarodziejów z magicznych rodzin, napięć w ministerstwie i pogróżek wysyłanych kilka miesięcy temu. Niektórzy nie mieli wątpliwości, że to ich autor stoi za porwaniem dziewczyny, ale brak było jakichkolwiek śladów, by potwierdzić tę hipotezę.

Większość uczniów bała się samotnie poruszać po zamku i chociaż Hogwart od zawsze uważany był za najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie, nie mogli się doczekać powrotu do domu. Lily natomiast postanowiła zaufać radom rodziców i zostać na święta w szkole. Właściwie cieszyła się na myśl o swoim pierwszym Bożym Narodzeniu spędzonym w zamku, tym bardziej, że James i Hugo również nie wracali do Doliny Godryka.

Sporo prezentów zamówiła przez katalogi wysyłkowe, dodawane teraz każdego dnia do Proroka Codziennego, ale wciąż nie miała pomysłu na upominek dla Albusa i Jerrego.  
Właśnie szła wąskim korytarzem w kierunku sowiarni, zastanawiając się, czy wypada sprezentować bratu _Poradnik Pozytywnego Myślenia_ , gdy jej oczom ukazało się przyklejone na ścianie ogłoszenie o zaginięciu. Emilly uśmiechała się do niej z niewielkiego czarno-białego zdjęcia. Lily przystanęła, czując gulę w gardle. Co prawda nigdy nie rozmawiała ze Ślizgonką, ale doskonale ją kojarzyła. To ona podbiegła do Scorpiusa po wygranym meczu z Krukonami. Rudowłosa wciąż miała wyrzuty sumienia, że źle jej wtedy życzyła. Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale nie mogła odpędzić od siebie myśli, że gdyby nie pomyślała wtedy tylu przykrych rzeczy, nic złego by się nie stało.

Z rozmyślenia wyrwał ją odgłos zbliżających się kroków. James szedł w jej stronę pustym korytarzem.

— Lily, wszędzie cię szukałem! — zawołał, gdy znalazł się na tyle blisko, że mogła go usłyszeć.

— Chciałam wysłać kilka rzeczy — mruknęła, machając mu Bożonarodzeniowymi kuponami przed nosem.

— Później! Jest ważna sprawa.

Nim zdążyła zaprotestować, złapał ją za łokieć i pociągnął w kierunku dziedzińca.

Na dworze było pusto i chłodno. Śnieg trzeszczał pod stopami, ustępując pod ciężarem ich ciał, a mroźny wiatr szczypał skórę. Hugo i Rose stali w rogu, osłonięci z dwóch stron wysokimi kolumnami. Przestępowali z nogi na nogę, dygocąc z zimna i szepcząc coś do siebie. Starali się zachowywać naturalnie, ale aż emanowało od nich konspiracją.

— Słuchajcie — zaczął James, gdy zebrali się w kółku — Jest plan.

Lily uniosła brew, ale to zignorował.

— Myślę, że wszyscy martwimy się o Albusa. Zasięgnąłem więc języka i mam pomysł, co zrobić.

* * *

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Jamesa, Albus siedział w bibliotece aż do zamknięcia, czytając jakieś książki o magicznych przedmiotach sprowadzających klątwy. Kilka minut przed dziesiątą, odłożył woluminy na półkę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Lily i Rose, schowane do tej pory za regałami w dziale Magicznych Stworzeń, podążyły za nim, czekając na najdogodniejszy moment, by wprowadzić w życie obmyślony popołudniu plan. Musieli zostać sami oraz działać po cichu i niezauważenie, więc gdy tylko para zabłąkanych Puchonów zniknęła za rogiem, a w polu widzenia nie pozostał nikt prócz Albusa, Rose dała sygnał do ataku.

Wyskoczyły zza dużego, marmurowego pomnika i otoczyły młodego Pottera z dwóch stron. Westchnął, robiąc zmieszaną minę.

— Czego chcecie? — zapytał tonem wypranym z emocji.

— Chodź z nami, prosimy — powiedziała łagodnie Lily.

— Nie ma mowy.

— Musisz, to bardzo ważne.

— Nigdzie nie idę! — warknął zirytowany.

Rose skinęła ręką w kierunku kuzynki. Rudowłosa szybkim ruchem wyjęła zza pazuchy różdżkę i nim jej brat zdążył zareagować, machnęła nią, krzycząc: _„Drętwota"_. Albus padł na ziemie jak bela z zastygłym na twarzy zaskoczeniem.

Młoda Weasley pokiwała głową z uznaniem.

— Świetnie ci poszło.

— Ćwiczyłam — szepnęła Lily zawstydzona i dumna jednocześnie.

— Musimy dotrzeć do chłopaków. Wiesz, co masz robić? — spytała Rose, unosząc ciało kuzyna za pomocą zaklęcia.

Lily przytaknęła. Wyjęła z kieszeni Mapę Huncwotów, którą kilka godzin wcześniej dostała od Jamesa. Kropka z napisem _„Horacy Slughorn"_ przesuwała się powoli po południowym korytarzu w kierunku lochów, ta z napisem _„Argus Filch"_ znajdowała się po przeciwległej stronie biblioteki, ale północne schody prowadzące do wyjścia były zupełnie puste.

— W prawo — poinstruowała pewnym siebie głosem.

Bezpieczne dotarcie do zakazanego lasu zajęło im więcej, niż przypuszczały. Mimo to warto było poświęcić trochę czasu, by zyskać spokój ducha i mieć pewność, że nie natkną się po drodze na któregoś z nauczycieli lub prefektów patrolujących zamek.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko na ich widok. Kończył właśnie nakładać jedno z zaklęć wyciszających. Hugo utworzył z patyków krąg, który wyznaczał teren objęty nałożoną przez Pottera ochroną. Rose powoli położyła Albusa na ziemi, a Lily ponownie wyjęła różdżkę i machnęła nią mrucząc: _„Enervate"._

Chłopak poderwał się z ziemi, łypiąc na nich wściekle.

— Co tu się, na brodę Merlina, wyrabia?! — wrzasnął, dysząc jak parowóz.

James wyciągnął z leżącego na wilgotnej ściółce plecaka dużą, czarną kurtkę, rzucił ją bratu, po czym stanął przed nim z rękami założonymi na piersi.

— Musimy pogadać

— W zakazanym lesie?! Serio?! Pogrzało was już do reszty?! — krzyknął, jednak posłusznie zarzucił kurtkę na ramiona.

— Nałożyłem zaklęcia obronne. Nic nam się nie stanie.

— W dupie to mam! Idę stąd! — Ruszył do przodu, ale Rose zagrodziła mu drogę.

— Jeszcze jeden krok, a twoja siostra znowu potraktuje cie drętwotą.

Albus przystanął, obrzucając wszystkich po kolei nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Poczerwieniał ze złości, żyłka na czole pulsowała mu rytmicznie, a Lily miała wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie.

— Wiemy, że jest ci źle — zaczął ponownie James. — Ciężko nie zauważyć. Ale nie możesz tego wiecznie tłumić w sobie, bo oszalejesz, a my razem z tobą. Musisz to w końcu wyrzucić.

Albus zmrużył oczy. Stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

— Co niby mam wam powiedzieć? Że jestem samotny? Nie potrafię sobie poradzić z problemami? Tak, jestem. I tak, nie potrafię. Zadowoleni?

— Nie — warknął James — masz to wykrzyczeć.

— Że niby co? — brunet zrobił głupią minę.

— Krzycz!

— Nie będziesz mi...

— Krzycz! — ryknął James, przerywając mu w pół słowa.

Lily drgnęła, bransoletka na jej nadgarstku znów przybrała wściekło pomarańczowy odcień. Już zdążyła się zorientować, co oznacza. Przerażenie. Bała się. Jej bracia wyglądali, jakby lada chwila mieli rzucić się sobie do gardeł. Pomyślała, że to kwestia czasu, nim się pobiją i znienawidzą na wieki, ale Albus westchnął jedynie i rozluźnił mięśnie. Odszedł kilka kroków, stając do nich tyłem, patrząc w głęboki, ciemny las. Stali przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy, którą przerywało jedynie ciche pohukiwanie sów, latających nad ich głowami.

— To bez sensu — mruknął, łypiąc na nich spode łba.

— Krzycz! — wrzasnęli, tym razem wszyscy.

Albus prychnął, odwracając się ponownie w stronę lasu. Chłodne, świeże powietrze mieszało się z narastającym, gęstym napięciem.

Lily chciała mu dodać otuchy, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że da radę, że po to tu są. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może, że jej brat musi sam do tego dojść, że sam musi zrozumieć pewne rzeczy — innych ludzi, wielość emocji, przypadkowe błędy, a przede wszystkim własne serce. Milczała więc, patrząc z uporem na jego plecy. Widziała jak trzęsie się z zimna i strachu. Jak zaciska pięści, rozluźnia uścisk i znów zaciska. Jak przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Milczała, wyczekując, a każda sekunda dłużyła się w nieskończoność.

Aż krzyknął. Najpierw cicho, niepewnie, a potem głośniej, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie, coraz bardziej szczerze. Stał tak, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie tłumione do tej pory emocje, wątpliwości i rozczarowania, aż po policzkach zaczęły mu płynąć łzy.

Podbiegła do niego pierwsza, zaraz za nią James, Rose i Hugo. Upadł na kolana, a oni przytulili go mocno, głaszcząc po głowie i klepiąc pokrzepiająco po plecach.

— Już dobrze — wyszeptała Rose.

— Powiedziałeś, że jesteś samotny, ale to nieprawda. Zawsze masz nas. Jesteśmy rodziną. Kochamy cię nad życie. Nigdy nie zostawimy cię samego — wychlipała Lily. Czuła, jak szalik moknie jej od łez, ale nie wiedziała już, czy te łzy należały do niej, do jej brata, czy kogoś innego. Płakali wszyscy w piątkę.

Wracali w milczeniu, ale nie było to nieprzyjemne, krępujące milczenie, tylko te, które możesz dzielić z ludźmi rozumiejącymi cię bez słów. Uśmiechy nie schodziły im z twarzy, chociaż wszyscy byli opuchnięci od płaczu, a gardła mieli zdarte od krzyku. Lily czuła, jak szczęście rozsadza ją od środka. Gdy James powiedział jej o swoim planie, była dość sceptycznie nastawiona. Przede wszystkim nie wierzyła, że Albus zgodzi się wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy w środku lasu. Warto jednak było spróbować. Wystarczyło go pchnąć, stworzyć sytuację, w której pozornie nie będzie miał innego wyjścia.

Machinalnie spojrzała na nadgarstek, chcąc sprawdzić, jaki kolor przybiera najgłębsza radość. Momentalnie poczuła uścisk w żołądku. Na jej ręku nie było nic. Żadnego koloru, żadnych koralików. Stanęła jak wryta.

— Co się dzieje? — Hugo też przystanął. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, z troską. Musiała zblednąć.

— Zgubiłam bransoletkę. Tę, którą dostałam od Marii i Jenny — wypaliła, rozglądając się w panice dookoła. — Musiała się zsunąć po drodze.

— Poszukamy jej rano — mruknął James, łapiąc ją za ramię, ale wyrwała się.

— Nie! Idźcie beze mnie. Przejdę przez błonia i wrócę, nim się obejrzycie.

Machnęła im ręką na pożegnanie i puściła się biegiem w kierunku, z którego przyszli. Nie chodziło tylko o błyskotkę i jej właściwości. To był pierwszy prezent, jaki dostała od nowych przyjaciół. Coś, o co powinna dbać, czego powinna pilnować jak oka w głowie. Była na siebie wściekła.

Przeczesywała dokładnie każdy fragment zielonych łąk. Było już zupełnie ciemno, księżyc świecił słabo, rzucając jedynie delikatną srebrną łunę, która nie była w stanie przebić się między źdźbła traw. Wyczarowała jasną kulę, przesuwała różdżką na wysokości kolan, ale nie mogła nic dostrzec.

— No dalej... dalej... gdzie jesteś...? — szeptała do siebie, czując narastającą panikę i obezwładniające, demotywujące rozżalenie.

Już miała się poddać, gdy zobaczyła błysk po prawej stronie. Sięgnęła ręką w tamtym kierunku. Poczuła chłód magicznych koralików na skórze. Przycisnęła zgubę do piersi, oddychając z ulgą. Odwróciła się w kierunku zamku i serce jej zamarło. Kilka metrów od niej stał Argus Filch, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Co my tu mamy... — zacmokał z zadowoleniem. — Jedna uczennica nie śpi.

* * *

Gabinet profesor Vector, opiekunki Gryffindoru, był mały, ale ładnie urządzony. Nad masywnym, dębowym biurkiem unosiły się długie, białe świece, na ścianie, obok regałów z książkami, wisiał wielki obraz przedstawiający górski krajobraz. Złote globusy, ustawione na półkach, wirowały sennie wokół własnej osi. Sama profesor Vector, ubrana jedynie w błękitną koszulę nocną, siedziała na obitym skórą krześle.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co robiłaś o tej godzinie, sama, na zewnątrz? — Ściągnęła brwi, wbijając w Lily wyczekujące spojrzenie. Nawet w nocnym stroju, wyglądała groźnie.

— Szukałam bransoletki — wydukała Lily, wyciągając błyskotkę, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

Opiekunki najwyraźniej nie usatysfakcjonowało to wyjaśnienie, bo westchnęła głośno, mocniej maszcząc czoło.

— Czy ta bransoletka jest warta więcej niż twoje życie i zdrowie? Błąkasz się w środku nocy. I to teraz. Kiedy na wolności jest porywacz!

Lily milczała, czując jak jej twarz robi się czerwona ze wstydu.

— Zaraz po świętach masz się do mnie zgłosić, by odrobić szlaban.

— Ale... — zaczęła rudowłosa, jednak zamilkła, nie mogąc wymyślić żadnego sensownego usprawiedliwienia.

— Nie chcę słuchać wymówek! To ostateczna decyzja! — Każde słowo wymawiała z wielką siłą. Zapisała coś w zeszycie, po czym schowawszy go do biurka, zniknęła za drzwiami.


	10. Szlaban i peleryna

— Nie wierzę! Pokaż ją!

— Nie szarp mnie, pacanie!

— No pokaż, nie bądź taki!

Lily przekręciła się na drugi bok, zakrywając głowę poduszką. Bardzo pragnęła zdrzemnąć się jeszcze na moment, ale podniesione głosy z dołu skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiały. Słońce nie przedzierało się jeszcze przez bordowe zasłony, co oznaczało, że jest zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, by wstawać na śniadanie. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby wydzierać się o tej porze. Z nadzieją nałożyła kołdrę na zakrywającą jej głowę poduszkę, robiąc jedynie wąską szczelinę, przez którą mogła oddychać. Nie pomogło. Wciąż docierały do niej podniecone okrzyki innych Gryfonów. Z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz bardziej podirytowana. Po minucie zapałała w niej czysta chęć mordu. Wierzgnęła wściekle nogą, zahaczając o jakąś śliską, twardą rzecz. Przedmiot upadł z hukiem na podłogę.

— Nie wierzę... — mruknęła, zaciskając mocniej oczy i starając się uspokoić.

Wygramoliła rękę spod pierzyny macając nią na oślep, aż w końcu jej palce natrafiły na gładką powierzchnię. Przysunęła rzecz bliżej, drugą ręką ściągając z głowy poduszkę i zamarła. Przed oczami miała zawiniętą we wściekle różowy papier paczkę z dużą karteczką okraszoną napisem: „ _Dla naszej najsłodszej Lily – Maria i Jenna"_. Ułamek sekundy trwało, nim zorientowała się, co się dzieje.

— Gwiazdka! — pisnęła podekscytowana, zrywając się na równe nogi. W pędzie zebrała resztę znajdujących się w nogach łóżka pakunków i zbiegła na dół.

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru było pusto, nie licząc naburmuszonego Jamesa, rozbawionej Rose i dwóch chłopaków z ostatniego roku walczących z warczącą i gryzącą, fluorescencyjną koszulką z napisem: _„Nie dotykaj, bo pożałujesz"_. Na ścianach rozwieszone zostały kolorowe, migające lampki, gdzieniegdzie na stolikach rozstawiono stroiki, przy których kręciły się miniaturowe, magicznie ożywione skrzaty. W rogu, niedaleko skórzanych foteli stała olbrzymia, przyozdobiona w złoto i czerwień choinka. Lily przystanęła na moment, by napawać się chwilą. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, pachniało pierniczkami, drewnem i sosną. To było jej pierwsze Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie. Podskoczyła w miejscu, z trudem tłumiąc ekscytację.

— Wesołych świąt! — zawołała radośnie, ściskając brata i kuzynkę. — Mam dla was upominki!

— Och, katalog różdżek świata! Nigdzie nie mogłam go znaleźć! Dzięki! — Rose opadła na kanapę z przejęciem wertując książkę.

Lily do dziś nie mogła zapomnieć dnia, w którym młoda Weasley przegoniła ją i Hugona po całej Pokątnej w poszukiwaniu katalogu różdżek świata, była tak zaaferowana brakiem jakiegokolwiek egzemplarza, że nie zauważyła, jak rozdzielili się na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Lily i Hugo nie mogli wtedy znaleźć drogi powrotnej i musieli prosić o pomoc szemranie wyglądającą właścicielkę sklepu z truciznami. Rodzice o mało ich nie zabili.

— A temu, co znowu? Wygląda jakby sowa mu zmarła — mruknęła, zerkając na Jamesa. Jej brat stał w miejscu ze zbolałą miną. Nawet nie zaczął rozpakowywać swojego prezentu.

— Ach, chodzi o Albusa. Nie przejmuj się.

Lily zamarła. Nagle zaczęło jej się robić na przemian gorąco i zimno. Spojrzała przerażona na kuzynkę.

— Czy on znowu...?

— Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy! Nie przejmuj się — Rose machnęła ręką, nie odrywając oczu od książki.

— Nie przejmuj się!? Nie przejmuj się?! — James ożywił się nagle, machając energicznie rękami. — Nasz wiecznie przygnębiony, skrzywdzony przez los braciszek właśnie dos... Aua!

Przerwał w pół zdania, bo stojąca do tej pory na kominku figurka złotego lwa poderwała się z miejsca i z zawrotną prędkością poszybowała, uderzając go prosto w głowę, po czym opadła na stolik. Krasnale pielęgnujące pobliski stroik rozpierzchły się w panice po pokoju.

— Przestań wreszcie! — wrzasnął, obracając się wokół własnej osi.

Rose przewróciła oczami.

— Albus dostał pelerynę niewidkę — mruknęła, wsadzając sobie do ust garść fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta.

Lily mrugnęła, otwierając usta ze zdziwienia. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niej sens tych słów.

— Niemożliwe! — krzyknęła jednocześnie z Hugonem, który właśnie pojawił się na schodach prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców. Najwyraźniej zdążył już rozpakować część prezentów, bo na flanelową piżamę nałożony miał wełniany, ręcznie robiony sweter w bomby, który mogła uszyć jedynie babcia Molly.

— Prawda?! — podłapał James. — To ja jestem najstarszy. Jestem pierworodnym synem, to chyba oczywiste, że ja powinienem ją dostać!

— Ha?! — żachnęła się Lily. — Ty w trzeciej klasie dostałeś od taty mapę Huncowtów! A jeśli ty masz mapę, a Albus pelerynę, to znaczy, że dla mnie już nic nie zostało.

— Jesteście najgorszym rodzeństwem na świecie, serio — burknął Al, który w magiczny sposób pojawił się nagle koło Rose.

Wciąż ubierał się na czarno, mało mówił, nie jadł mięsa i zasłaniał sobie włosami pół twarzy, ale na jego bladych policzkach widać było różowe rumieńce, a spod oczu zniknęły sińce. No i coraz częściej się uśmiechał. Założył ręce na piersi i opadł na kanapę. Z zaciśniętej dłoni zwisał długi, miękki kawałek materiału.

Lily westchnęła. Tak bardzo cieszyła się, że w końcu jest z nim lepiej. Nie potrafiła być zazdrosna. Usiadła obok i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję.

— Przepraszam. Tak naprawdę to bardzo się cieszę, że ty ją dostałeś.

Albus prychnął, ale pozwolił się przytulić.

— Że niby co?! — oburzył się James. — I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie?!

Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Rose zamknęła z hukiem książkę i spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

— Dosyć tego. Jeszcze chwila waszej durnej kłótni i spóźnimy się na ŚWIĄTECZNE śniadanie – powiedziała, dobitnie akcentując słowo „Świąteczne".

— Wyżerka! — Hugo momentalnie znalazł się przy dziurze od portretu.

— Dobra... — James zmrużył oczy i jednym susem doskoczył do kuzyna — Kto ostatni przy stole, ten oddaje mi swoją porcję deseru!

* * *

Siedziała na ławie w Wielkiej Sali, obserwując snujących się jak cienie uczniów. Chociaż był dopiero dwudziesty siódmy grudnia, większość z nich wróciła z domów do szkoły. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że chciała - w trakcie świąt doszło do dwóch kolejnych porwań, w tym pięciolatki ze znanego magicznego rodu. Najwyraźniej dopiero zaginięcie małego dziecka skłoniło Ministerstwo do podjęcia radykalnych kroków. Drugiego dnia świąt wydano polecenie natychmiastowego powrotu do Hogwartu wszystkich uczniów przebywających poza nim oraz przydzielono pięciu najlepszych aurorów do pilnowania błoni i dwóch stacjonujących w zamku. Lily wiedziała, że to konieczne zabezpieczenie, mające zapewnić wszystkim komfort, ale zupełnie zrujnowało to klimat świąt, którym tak się cieszyła. Dodatkowo dziś rano dostała wezwanie od profesor Vector, która najwyraźniej nie przejęła się zaginięciami czarodziejów na tyle, by zapomnieć o jej szlabanie.

— Muszę się zbierać — westchnęła niepocieszona, spoglądając na zegarek.

Jerry uniósł wzrok znad magicznych buli, które dostał na gwiazdkę od niej i Hugona. Jedna z kulek właśnie zatoczyła kółko wokół jego głowy, zbijając unoszący się w powietrzu cel. Złapał ją prędko, nim zdążyła zmienić tor lotu.

— Przynajmniej masz pewność, że zostaniesz w zamku. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pozwoli w tych warunkach przebywać uczniowi na zewnątrz — stwierdził trzeźwo, starając się doprowadzić do ładu zmierzwione przez fruwające bule włosy.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Niewielkie pocieszenie, była zupełnie rozleniwiona i wykonywanie wymyślnych poleceń profesor Vector, było ostatnim, na co miała ochotę. W żółwim tempie podniosła się z ławki i powłócząc nogami, skierowała się w kierunku gabinetu opiekunki Gryffindoru.

— Mam dla ciebie idealne zadanie — powiedziała nadzwyczaj radosnym tonem profesor Vector.

Od dobrych kilku minut szły w milczeniu w stronę wieży północnej. Lily stwierdziła, że żadne dyskusje nie mają sensu, bo jej opiekunka i tak postawi na swoim. Zrobi, co ma zrobić i wróci do słodkiego leniuchowania. Profesor Vector wyglądała jednak na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie, a Lily zaczynała mieć coraz większe obawy. Gdy skręciły w lewo przy artystycznie żłobionych, drewnianych kolumnach, zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy jeszcze nie była w tej części zamku. Otoczony kamienną ścianą korytarz oświetlały jedynie obrośnięte w pajęczyny, przyciemniane kinkiety, dookoła nie było żadnych sal, schowków, żadnych posągów, czy obrazów. Dopiero na końcu korytarza jej oczom ukazały się niewielkie, stare drzwi, a obok nich, oparty o ścianę, ze znudzoną miną stał Scorpius Malfoy. Lily zamrugała ze zdziwienia.

— Och, pan Malfoy już jest. Cudownie. Widzę, że profesor Slughorn przekazał ci informację. — Profesor Vector klasnęła w dłonie uradowana.

Scorpius skinął głową w jej kierunku, zerkając co chwilę na Lily. Po twarzy błądził mu głupawy uśmieszek. Opiekunka Gryffindoru najwyraźniej jednak postanowiła udawać, że tego nie widzi.

— Niedawno dostałam informację od pana Filcha, że Magazyn Zużytych Magicznych Przedmiotów potrzebuje generalnych porządków. Hmm... zajrzałam tam ostatnio i cóż... ciężko się nie zgodzić — uśmiechnęła się w ich stronę, a Lily już wiedziała, co ją czeka. — Skoro macie czas na łamanie regulaminu, lepszym jego spożytkowaniem będzie posprzątanie Magazynu. Bez różdżek oczywiście. — Spojrzała na nich wymownie, wyciągając dłoń. Lily niechętnie sięgnęła do kieszeni i podała nauczycielce swoją, wykonaną z cisu i rogu jednorożca. Chwilę później różdżka Scorpiusa wylądowała obok.

— Cudownie. — Profesor Vector poklepała ich z zadowoleniem po ramionach, wyciągnęła pęk kluczy i otworzyła drzwi. — Przyjdę po was za dwie godziny. Powodzenia!

Lily przeszła przez próg i otworzyła usta z przerażenia. Jej oczom ukazał się niewielki pokój wypełniony po brzegi dziwnymi przedmiotami. Część z nich zwisała z żyrandoli, część leżała porozrzucana po podłodze, niektóre poukładane w stos jeden na drugim sprawiały wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili mogły runąć na jej głowę. A przede wszystkim wszędzie było pełno kurzu. Już chciała zaprotestować, jednak profesor Vector była szybsza — zatrzasnęła drzwi i oddaliła się w pośpiechu. Słychać było jedynie coraz cichszy stukot jej pantofli.

Lily złapała się za głowę, nie wiedząc, gdzie ma podziać oczy. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, od czego mogłaby zacząć. Szczerze wątpiła, że ten pokój da się w jakikolwiek sposób ogarnąć.

— Za jakie grzechy... — jęknęła przerażona.

— Nabroiłaś, to teraz masz — mruknął rozbawiony Scorpius, który jakimś cudem zdążył już skądś wytrzasnąć drewniany taboret i na nim zasiąść.

— Oho, odezwał się. No pewnie, bo ty jesteś tu wolontaryjnie i czyścisz magazynek z dobroci swego serca.

— Ja przynajmniej nie narzekam. A mógłbym... w końcu moim pomocnikiem jest największa fajtłapa w Hogwarcie.

— O, znów zaczynasz. — Zrobiła naburmuszoną minę, łypiąc na niego wściekle. Nie mogła pojąć, jak ktoś, kto wygląda jak anioł, może być taki wredny... — W takim razie nie będę z tobą w ogóle rozmawiać.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: _„Dzięki Bogu"_ i wrócił do czyszczenia podejrzanie wyglądającego naszyjnika z rubinem.  
Lily prychnęła w odpowiedzi, starając się odegnać myśli od rozwalenia młodemu Malfoyowi głowy złotą pałką, która przeturlała się właśnie pod jej nogami. Zgarnęła z parapetu ścierkę i środek czystości, po czym ruszyła na koniec sali. Skoro Scorpius zabrał się za porządkowanie południowej części pokoju, ona weźmie północną, nie będzie się prosić ani o wsparcie, ani o jego marne towarzystwo.

Zaczęła od odkurzania rzeczy leżących na podłodze, starała się dopasować je wielkością, a potem poustawiać na półkach. Z tym że półki też były brudne i pozajmowane. Zrezygnowała więc i zabrała się za wycieranie rzeczy z szafek, co okazało się równie głupim pomysłem, bo już po chwili czyste przedmioty nachodziły fruwającym wokół kurzem. Gdy po pół godziny jej strona wciąż wyglądała, jakby przeszedł przez nią huragan Katrina, a strona metodycznie i cierpliwie pracującego Scorpiusa zaczynała przypominać PRAWDZIWY magazyn na cokolwiek, poczuła się naprawdę wkurzona. Zdenerwowanie potęgował jeszcze fakt, że blondyn co chwilę patrzył się w jej stronę i z każdą minutą wydawał się coraz bardziej rozbawiony. Musiała obmyślić jakiś plan. Rozejrzała się w panice po pokoju, szukając czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby jej zapanować nad panującym tu chaosem. Jej uwagę przykuł olbrzymi dzban, po brzegi wypełniony pozbawionymi magii rupieciami. Zajmował on sporo miejsca, ale co gorsze – tarasował drogę do prawie pustego rogu sali. Gdyby udało jej się go przesunąć, zyskałaby kawałek podłogi, na którym mogłaby ustawiać oczyszczone już rzeczy. Niewiele myśląc, złapała dzban za ucho, ciągnąc go z całej siły w swoją stronę. Przedmiot ani drgnął. Spróbowała raz jeszcze — nic. Próbowała jeszcze raz i jeszcze — bez efektów.

— Pomóc ci? — mruknął Scorpius, odkładając na bok skrzyneczkę ze starą biżuterią. Już podnosił się z taboretu, ale Lily nie miała zamiaru dać się tak upokorzyć.

— Nie! — wrzasnęła wściekle. Musiała poradzić sobie sama. Prędzej zatańczyłaby kankana przed centaurami, niż dała mu tę satysfakcję.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami i ponownie opadł na taboret, wracając do czyszczenia skrzynki, a Lily stanęła nad dzbanem, podpierając się pod boki i dysząc ciężko. Była za słaba, aby przesunąć dzban z zawartością, ale przecież zawsze mogła go opróżnić. Podłoga i tak była zawalona gratami, a jak tylko zrobi sobie miejsce, wrzuci je z powrotem do dzbana. Zadowolona ze swojej błyskotliwości, zaczęła wyrzucać rzeczy na ziemię.

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł — skomentował Scorpius, unosząc jedną brew.

— Nie... obchodzi... mnie... to... — skwitowała Lily, przekopując się przez plątaninę zaśniedziałych amuletów.

Rzuciła je koło chyboczącej się na boki półki i sięgnęła po kolejną rzecz z dzbana, pociągnęła, ale rzecz nie ustąpiła. Spojrzała zaskoczona do środka. Trzymała w ręku srebrny puchar, który najwyraźniej musiał się przyczepić z jednej strony do dzbana, a z drugiej do reszty rzeczy. Pociągnęła raz jeszcze, jednak bez skutku. Zaparła się nogami o podłogę, łapiąc przeklęty puchar za uchwyty, ale ten nadal tkwił w środku, bez ruchu. Poczuła narastającą falę irytacji. Dlaczego nic nie mogło wyjść po jej myśli?

— Dobra, daj, pomogę ci, bo już nie mogę patrzeć, jak się męczysz.

Obróciła się, łypiąc wściekle na Scorpiusa, który stał tuż przy niej i już zakasał rękawy.

— Poradziłabym sobie... tylko... to... gówno... nie chce się odczepić! — wrzasnęła rozżalona i złapawszy kamyk z wygrawerowanym znaczkiem czteropalczastej ręki, który chwilę wcześniej wyjęła z dzbana, cisnęła nim prosto w puchar.

W momencie, w którym kamień uderzył o srebrny brzeg naczynia, puchar odskoczył jak za dotknięciem różdżki i wylądował prosto w rękach Lily. Ze środka zaczęło się wydobywać ciche bulgotanie, a po chwili kielich napełnił się czarną mazią. Dziewczyna zamrugała zaskoczona, patrząc, jak ciecz spływa powoli w dół, po jej palcach.

— Coś z niego leci! — krzyknęła błyskotliwie.

— Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę — mruknął Scorpius, łapiąc się za głowę. — Jesteś po prostu niewiarygodna.

Zdezorientowana Lily zacisnęła swoją szatę wokół pucharu, ale ten bulgotał coraz głośniej, a maź w zastraszającym tempie zaczęła skapywać na podłogę. Przerażona wskoczyła na stojącą na środku ławkę, rozrzucając poustawiane na niej rzeczy.

— Przestań się naśmiewać i mi pomóż!

Scorpius, wciąż kręcąc głową, zniknął na chwilę za szafkami, by wrócić z naręczem ścierek w dłoni.

— Trzeba to jak najszybciej zatamować — stwierdził, przykładając materiał do bulgocącej powierzchni, ale im mocniej dociskał, tym więcej czarnej cieczy wypływało z wnętrza, aż w końcu rozpryskiwała się ona na wszystkie strony, brudząc nie tylko podłogę, ale także ściany i meble.

— To nie działa! — krzyknęła spanikowana Lily.

— Przecież wi... — zaczął Scorpius, ale w tym samym momencie palce dziewczyny ześlizgnęły się z uchwytów. Niczym w zwolnionym tempie widziała, jak puchar - plując i bulgocząc, wywija kółko w powietrzu i ląduje do góry dnem prosto na gładko ulizanej głowie młodego Malfoya.

Na ułamek sekundy zapadła zupełna cisza, przerywana tylko chlupotaniem czarnej mazi, a potem Lily nie wytrzymała i wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Rozbawiona patrzyła jak Scorpius spokojnie próbuje pozbyć się pucharu, który, chociaż przestał w końcu pluć, najwyraźniej przywarł teraz do jego głowy i nie miał zamiaru się odczepić.

— Chyba cię zabiję — burknął w końcu, przecierając twarz rękawem. Policzki miał czerwone, a Lily miała wrażenie, że w jego oczach więcej jest zażenowania niż złości.

— Hahaha, przestań... — wydukała, starając się uspokoić, bo brzuch już ją bolał od śmiechu — nawet nie wiesz... jak teraz... uroczo wyglądasz.

Chłopak milczał, łypiąc na nią spode łba, więc wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, by powstrzymać kolejną falę chichotów i otarła dłonią łzy rozbawienia.

— Zaraz ci pomogę, nie bój nic — powiedziała, robiąc krok do przodu.

Chciała zeskoczyć z ławeczki i to był błąd. Śliska od czarnej mazi powierzchnia sprawiła, że runęła jak długa, najpierw przewracając Scropiusa, a potem lądując prosto na nim, prawie dotykając jego nosa swoim. Srebrny puchar zsunął się z głowy chłopaka i przeturlał po podłodze w kąt. Scorpius zamrugał zaskoczony, Lily jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w niego przez moment i dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że jego policzki zrobiły się trochę bardziej czerwone.

— To jest jakaś tragedia — mruknął, zasłaniając twarz ramieniem. — Złaź ze mnie.

— Ale zobacz, pomogłam ci! — zawołała rozbawiona, lecz posłusznie sturlała się na bok, kładąc się obok Scorpiusa. Wyciągnęła rękę, łapiąc srebrne naczynie na uchwyt i triumfalnie unosząc do góry. — Puchar odpadł!

— Nawet go już nie dotykaj. — Lekkim ruchem wyrwał jej zdobycz z dłoni i odłożył z drugiej strony, tak by nie mogła go dosięgnąć. Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął palce. — Wiesz, że jeśli komuś powiesz, to naprawdę cię zabiję?

Przekręciła głowę w bok i spojrzała na niego. Był cały brudny, potargany i wciąż zakrywał sobie twarz. Powiedzieć komuś o zakłopotanym Scorpiusie Malfoyu? To prawie tak, jakby miała oddać komuś swój największy skarb.

— Nigdy. Nigdy nie powiem.

Bardzo powoli obrócił się w jej stronę, tak, że mogła w końcu zobaczyć jego oczy. Nie odpowiedział nic, ale jego spojrzenie jej wystarczyło. Nie wiedziała, czy leżeli tak kilka sekund, czy kilka minut, ale na ziemie sprowadził ją odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

Do magazynu weszła profesor Vector. Zatrzymała się na progu, cofnęła kilka kroków, po czym znów weszła. Omiotła wzrokiem salę — porozrzucane wszędzie, upaćkane przedmioty, brudne meble, zaplamioną podłogę. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i znów rozejrzała się po sali, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nic jej się nie przewidziało.

— Aha. — Założyła ręce na piersi, a głos jej się zawiesił na moment. — Aha. No to rozumiem, że widzimy się znowu w przyszłym tygodniu.


	11. Związki

— James, czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz? — Meredith popukała paznokciem w blat stołu, patrząc powątpiewająco na bruneta.

Od kilku minut siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali, słuchając zadowolonego z siebie Jamesa, który zebrał ich, by przedstawić swój genialny plan o enigmatycznym kryptonimie: „ _Powrót Albusa v.2.0"._

— Przesadzam? Głupstwo! — obruszył się Potter. — Nigdy nie słyszeliście, że miłość jest lekarstwem na wszystko?

Rose przewróciła oczami, podpierając dłonią podbródek.

— Nie, natomiast wszyscy słyszeliśmy powiedzenie, że „ _Pomysły Jamesa zawsze oznaczają początek kłopotów"._

James prychnął, ignorując jej uwagę i rozejrzał się po reszcie zebranych.

— Czy to naprawdę jest potrzebne? Przecież wszyscy widzimy, że z Albusem jest już lepiej... — wtrącił Hugo.

— Lepiej?! Serio uważasz, że fascynacja klątwami, czernią i maniakalny weganizm oznacza lepiej? — żachnął się James, machając rękami. Najwyraźniej bardzo wczuł się w rolę. — No weźcie... Nic nie zaszkodzi spróbować, a może pomóc. Jeśli się nie uda, no to trudno, nie będziemy naciskać. — Uniósł się, opierając ręce na stole i wlepiając wyczekująco brązowe oczy w każdego po kolei.

Lily sama nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. Jej najstarszy brat opracował skomplikowany plan, który w skrócie sprowadzał się do tego, by w dyskretny sposób pomóc znaleźć Albusowi dziewczynę. Był święcie przekonany, że związek dobrze mu zrobi i ostatecznie przywróci go do normalności. Z tym tylko, że Lily po pierwsze wątpiła, by ingerowanie w czyjeś życie uczuciowe było dość moralne, a po drugie wiedziała o związkach tyle, co nic. James miał jednak spory dar przekonywania, spowodowany głównie tym, że jego szczery entuzjazm udzielał się ludziom wokoło i powoli wszyscy, choć z początku negatywnie nastawieni, zaczynali mięknąć.

— No dobra... mogę spróbować poszukać odpowiednich kandydatek... — Meredith machnęła ręką. — Z tym tylko, że sama nie dam rady, nie znam zbyt wielu dziewczyn z młodszych klas.

— Super! Więc kto pomoże Mer? — James klasnął w dłonie. Oczy świeciły mu się z podekscytowania.

Lily po prostu nie mogła mu odmówić. Chociaż sama nie prowadziła zbyt bujnego życia towarzyskiego, miała całkiem niezły plan.

— Chyba znam kogoś idealnego do tego zadania — stwierdziła zadowolona z siebie.

* * *

Prędko obeszła zatłoczony pokój wspólny Gryfonów. Od nowego roku przesunięto ciszę nocną o godzinę wcześniej, co było jednym z wielu kroków wprowadzanych stopniowo przez dyrekcję w ramach programu _Działania w obliczu szczególnego zagrożenia._ Nikt nawet nie próbował łamać tej zasady odkąd zamku pilnowali nie tylko nauczyciele i prefekci, ale również aurorzy. Jednak o dwudziestej pierwszej większość uczniów nie była nawet trochę senna i spędzała wieczory na plotkach przed kominkiem, grach i zabawach. Dziś akurat spora część starszaków grała w kącie w butelkę na zadania. Jeden z chłopców połknął jakieś podejrzanie wyglądające dropsy, które spowodowały, że głowa zaczęła mu drżeć i dymić, co wywołało salwę śmiechu wśród jego znajomych. Lily szybkim krokiem minęła rozbawionych nastolatków i skierowała się na górę, do dormitorium. Otworzyła drzwi do swojej sypialni i z uśmiechem powitała dwie, siedzące na zaścielonym łóżku, dziewczyny.

— Jenna! Wszędzie cię szukałam! — zawołała, podchodząc bliżej koleżanek.

— Coś się stało? — Blondynka odwróciła się w jej stronę zaskoczona.

— Nie, nic. Właściwie... mam do ciebie prośbę...

Klapnęła na łóżko, wzięła głęboki oddech i opowiedziała im, jak mogła najzwięźlej, o nowym planie Jamesa.

Już po kilku minutach Jenna skakała po pokoju, piszcząc z radości.

— Zrobię to! Och, oczywiście, że to zrobię! Znajdę Albusowi najlepszą dziewczynę na świecie! — Zakręciła się wokół własnej osi, próbując opanować podekscytowanie. — No więc... Jaka ona ma być?

Lily zrobiła głupią minę, nie za bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi.

— Jaka dziewczyna będzie w jego typie? Buntowniczka? Mary Sue? A może szkolna gwiazda?

— Eeee... Miła i dobra?

Jenna przeciągnęła zrezygnowana dłonią po twarzy.

— Czyli raczej taka Mary Sue. Tak, Mario? — wskazała na koleżankę, bo brunetka uniosła rękę do góry.

— A może ja? — szepnęła Maria, czerwieniąc się jak burak.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią zaskoczone. Lily nie miała pojęcia, że Marii podobał się Albus. W sumie nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby to ona zostałaby wybranką serca jej brata, jednak Jenna zaczęła machać jak wściekła rękami.

— Nie ma takiej możliwości! — krzyknęła oburzona. Po chwili zreflektowała się, widząc zaskoczoną, czerwoną twarz przyjaciółki: — Nie chodzi o to, że czegoś ci brakuje, kochana. Absolutnie! Po prostu Albus jest w trzeciej klasie. TRZECIEJ. Nie ma możliwości, by chłopak w jego wieku zwrócił uwagę na pierwszoklasistkę.

— Nie ma? — Spytały Maria i Lily jednocześnie. Rudowłosa nagle poczuła się dziwnie zainteresowana uwagami Jenny. Policzki zaczęły ją piec, a serce przyśpieszyło.

— Czemu? — zapytała, wlepiając oczy w koleżankę.

Jenna zaplotła ręce na piersi, robiąc wszechwiedzącą minę.

— Chłopcy w tym wieku zwracają już uwagę na różne rzeczy, których my jeszcze nie mamy.

— To znaczy?

— Powaga, powabność i... no wiecie... — Poklepała się znacząco po klatce piersiowej.

— Niemożliwe. Na pewno nie wszyscy. — Maria zasłoniła dłonią usta.

— W związku ze starszym chłopakiem musisz być przygotowana na różne rzeczy. Przytulasz się i całujesz. A oni lubią jak, jest się do czego przytulić. Przynajmniej tak słyszałam.

Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, z gardła Marii wyrwał się pisk ekscytacji pomieszanej z zakłopotaniem.

— Jeśli mi nie wierzycie, możecie zapytać chłopaków. — Jenna wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. — Czyżby podobali wam się jacyś starszoklasiści?

Lily pokręciła głową z prędkością światła, policzki piekły ją tak, że prawdopodobnie była już nie mniej czerwona niż Maria. Właściwie sama nie wiedziała, czemu tak emocjonalnie podeszła do tematu... czuła się jak wariatka. Jenna zaśmiała się, widząc jej skonfundowaną i zażenowaną minę.

— Ty, Liluś, nie zorientowałabyś się, że jesteś zakochana, nawet jakby ktoś ci to wykrzyczał prosto w twarz.

Lily naburmuszyła się i już chciała powiedzieć, że to puste oszczerstwo, ale blondynka czmychnęła do łazienki.

— Dobra, idę się kąpać. Od jutra zaczynam poszukiwania! — krzyknęła jeszcze, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Lily stała przed lustrem, rozczesując włosy. Za pół godziny miała stawić się w gabinecie profesor Vector, by odrobić szlaban. Oczywiście próbowali jej ze Scorpiusem wytłumaczyć, że dziki bałagan w Magazynie Magicznych Zużytych Przedmiotów był sprawką nie ich, a wymykającego się spod kontroli srebrnego pucharu, ale nauczycielka patrzyła na nich jak na wariatów. Co prawda zabrała kielich do dokładniejszych oględzin, ale uznała, że nawet jeśli mówią prawdę, to aktywować go mogła jedynie styczność z magią, a więc i tak cała wina spadała na nich. Dziś mieli przepisywać stare katalogi z numerologii wraz ze wszystkimi przypisami do nowych ksiąg, ponieważ profesor Vector stwierdziła, że boi się zostawić ich samych choćby na moment. Czekały ją dwie godziny w gabinecie nauczycielki z nosem w papierach. Dlaczego więc od piętnastu minut sterczała przed tym głupim lusterkiem, starając się doprowadzić długie, rude loki do ładu? Wściekła na siebie rzuciła szczotkę na toaletkę. Przeczesała włosy palcami, wkładając kilka kosmyków za ucho i spięła je błyszczącą spinką przypominającą wielkiego motyla. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Patrzyła na nią blada, piegowata, młoda dziewczyna z dużymi, brązowymi oczami i, według niej samej, zdecydowanie za jasnymi rzęsami, za rzadkimi brwiami i za wąskimi ustami. Bracia i rodzice zawsze powtarzali jej, że jest urocza, ale ona nie widziała w sobie ani grama uroku.

— Ciekawe jak to by było, być taką ładną jak Meredih? — szepnęła do siebie, ale po chwili pokręciła głową i uderzyła się lekko dłońmi w policzki.

Gdybanie nie miało sensu, była jaka była i nic już tego nie zmieni. Rozsmarowała po twarzy trochę kremu, prawie wsadzając sobie białą maź w oko. Przeklęła w duchu, wycierając powiekę chusteczką. Nie wiedziała, czy to przez głupie uwagi Jenny, ale stwierdziła, że nie zaszkodzi od czasu do czasu zadbać o swój wygląd. To nie tak, że specjalnie padło na czas szlabanu. Obróciła się w poszukiwaniu zapakowanego jeszcze pudełka z wodą toaletową, którą dostała od Meredith na gwiazdkę. Leżało na łóżku prawie całkowicie przykryte przez śpiącego na nim kota Jenny. Lily delikatnie złapała za brzeg opakowania, próbując wyciągnąć je tak, by nie obudzić nieproszonego gościa. Niestety, w momencie, gdy miała w dłoni już całe pudełeczko, zwierzak otworzył oczy, łypiąc przerażony dokoła. Najeżył się, ale nie ruszył z miejsca. Z początku chciała odskoczyć — znając jego dziką naturę, spodziewała się prychania, drapania i gryzienia, ale kot leżał, wciąż rozglądając się z przerażeniem na boki, jakby zupełnie zapomniał, gdzie się znajduje. Nieśmiało wyciągnęła więc dłoń i podrapała go za uchem.

— Nie bój się, jesteś tu bezpieczny, nic ci się nie stanie... — szepnęła, ośmielona głaszcząc zwierzątko po puszystym futerku. Kot zwinął się w kulkę, łapiąc miękkimi łapkami za jej palec i zaczął mruczeć tak głośno, że Lily pomyślała, że całe łóżko zacznie się trząść.

— Na brodę Merlina, czyli to prawda, jednak jesteś najsłodszym kotkiem na świecie — zaśmiała się cicho, kładąc głowę obok jego łebka. Wyszła z pokoju, dopiero gdy zwierzątko z powrotem zapadło w słodki sen.

* * *

Po godzinie przepisywania drobnych jak mak znaczków Lily dostawała pomału oczopląsu. Starała się jednak wykonać zadanie, jak najlepiej umiała, by pokazać zebranym w pokoju, że nie jest ani fajtłapą, ani utrapieniem, ani rozrabiaką. Byłoby jej łatwiej, gdyby czas umilała im jakaś pogawędka, albo przynajmniej muzyka, ale gdy tylko otwierała usta, profesor Vector uciszała ją gestem ręki. Scorpius pracował bez narzekań, rysując nadzwyczaj równe i wyraźne znaczki. Nie zrobił ani jednego kleksa, co zaczęło poważnie przerażać Lily. Co jakiś czas rzucał jej pogardliwe spojrzenia, zwłaszcza gdy kręciła się na krześle, by się wygodniej usadowić, albo rozmasowywała nadgarstki. Powoli zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy nie wolałaby jednak sprzątać od nowa Magazynu Zużytych Magicznych Przedmiotów, bo grobowa atmosfera w gabinecie nauczycielki męczyła ją milion razy bardziej niż praca fizyczna. Już była gotowa wyjść sama z tą propozycją, gdy do pokoju wparował profesor Slughorn.

— Septimo, ważna sprawa, bardzo ważna. Jesteś mi potrzebna na moment — szepnął, przywołując nauczycielkę gestem ręki. Kobieta niechętne wstała ze swojego fotela.  
— Jestem pewny, że panna Potter i pan Malfoy poradzą sobie sami przez chwilę — zaśmiał się, najwyraźniej próbując rozluźnić koleżankę.

Wzrok profesor Vector mówił jednak, że ma ona zupełnie inne zdanie na ten temat. Zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi, rzuciła im spojrzenie pod tytułem _„Jeśli znów coś przeskrobiecie,możecie pakować manatki"._

Gdy tylko jej kroki ucichły w głębi korytarza, Lily zsunęła się wykończona na krześle.

— Ależ ona jest sztywna... — mruknęła, ziewając.

Scorpius przerwał pisanie i spojrzał na nią, unosząc brwi.

— Ale wiesz, że musimy to dokończyć, nawet jeśli jej nie ma? Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć tu do północy, tylko dlatego, bo tobie nie chce się pracować.

— Przecież nie zaszkodzi pogadać...

— Zaszkodzi — uciął i ponownie skupił się na przepisywaniu, od czasu do czasu odgarniając z czoła kosmyki jasnych włosów.

Westchnęła. No tak, zapomniała, że nadal była zamknięta z osobą równie rozrywkową i rozmowną, co profesor Vector. Zawsze mogła coś zanucić albo walnąć jakiś monolog, ale wolała go nie wkurzać.

— Jesteś zupełnie jak kot mojej koleżanki — burknęła, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

— Jak kot? Porównujesz mnie do zwierzaka? — Spojrzał na nią powątpiewająco.

— Konkretnie jak kot Jenny. Straszny z niego dzikus. Aż strach podejść, póki się go nie oswoi.

Scorpius przewrócił oczami, przekręcając kolejną kartkę księgi „ _Starożytnej numerologii_ ". Był już prawie przy samym końcu. Zrezygnowana zerknęła na leżące przed nią katalogi. Zostało jej jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia stron, co oznaczało, że faktycznie spowalnia tempo pracy. Skarciła się w duchu, przecież nie mogła być gorsza. Na lekcjach nie miała problemu z notowaniem ze słuchu, więc tym bardziej powinna sobie dać radę ze zwykłym kopiowaniem tekstu. Rozprostowała plecy i wzięła się do roboty, starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej pilnie, jednak już po dwóch stronach zaczęła odczuwać mrowienie w całym ciele. Musiała kilkakrotnie zmieniać pozycję, aby nie zwariować.

— Dobra — Scorpius odłożył pióro, wlepiając w nią spojrzenie stalowych oczu — może mi powiesz, czemu się tak wiercisz, bo strasznie mnie to dekoncentruje. I co ty u diabła, masz na włosach? To coś świeci mi prosto w twarz.

Lily zrobiła naburmuszoną minę. Poczuła się mocno dotknięta, tą durną uwagą.

— Jesteś zbyt dziki, by to zrozumieć.

— Zrozumieć co?

— Że jestem poważna i powabna.

Scorpius spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale tylko pokręcił głową, unosząc oczy do góry.

— Chyba szalona...

Lily zrobiła się czerwona ze złości. Stawała na rzęsach, żeby w końcu pojął, jak błędnie ją ocenia, a zawsze wychodziło na opak. Może powinna sobie w ogóle darować i nie przejmować się tym, co myślą o niej inni, w końcu akurat JEGO wcale nie potrzebowała do szczęścia. Więc czemu tak się starała? Nadymała poliki i wróciła do pracy, pragnąc jak najszybciej dokończyć powierzone jej zadanie.

Zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu i zamaszystym ruchem przeciągnęła je nad pergamin. Niestety, trochę zbyt zamaszystym. W ułamku sekundy poczuła, jak oblewa ją zimny pot, próbowała złapać flakonik z tuszem, ale było za późno. Pojemniczek zakołysał się wesoło na boki i upadł, zalewając atramentem książkę, papiery i, co najgorsze, świeżo przepisany katalog „ _Starożytnej Numerologii"_ Scorpiusa.

— Ajajaj — jęknęła Lily, bo aktualnie tylko tyle była w stanie z siebie wydusić.

Chłopak złapał się za głowę, zakrywając dłońmi twarz.

— To przechodzi już ludzkie pojęcie...

— Zaraz... to... naprawię... — wyszeptała spanikowana, zrywając się na równe nogi. — Różdżka. Potrzebuje różdżki... Gdzie ona je chowała?

— Jakim cudem ty jeszcze w ogóle żyjesz...? — kontynuował Scorpius z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

— Szafka! Pochowała je do szafki! — Dostała olśnienia Lily. Ignorując uwagi chłopaka, rzuciła się dziko do biurka. Szarpnęła jeden uchwyt, drugi, trzeci, ale nic się nie stało. — Pozamykała. Diablica je pozamykała na klucz!

Oddychała szybko, próbując odzyskać trzeźwe myślenie. W tym samym momencie jej wzrok padł na dębowy blat. Koło wirującego sennie globusa jak gdyby nigdy nic leżała różdżka Profesor Vector.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz... — zaczął Scorpius, wyraźnie już przerażony, ale Lily nie słuchała.

Złapała upragniony przedmiot i machnęła nim w kierunku upaskudzonych książek, krzycząc: „ _Chłoszczyść_ ". Coś trzasnęło, jednak zamiast czyściutkich kartek, przed jej oczami pojawiły się zielone plamy wyżerające powoli blat. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Dlaczego nie przećwiczyła wcześniej tego zaklęcia? Dlaczego? Przecież było tak przydatne. A może to różdżka profesor Vector odmówiła jej posłuszeństwa? Gdyby tylko mogła uwarzyć na prędko jakiś eliksir o tych samych właściwościach...

— Dobra, daj mi ją. Spróbuję to szybko naprawić, a potem udajemy, że nic się nie stało — powiedział rzeczowo Scorpius, tonem nieprzyjmującym sprzeciwu.

Zresztą Lily nie miała zamiaru się wykłócać. Dziękowała bogu, że chłopak jest taki spokojny, bo ona na jego miejscu już dawno przywaliłaby sobie w łeb, albo przynajmniej wybiegła z pokoju. Było jej tak wstyd, że chciała się zapaść pod ziemię. Scorpius w tym czasie zważył różdżkę w dłoni i podwinął rękawy szkolnego swetra.

Odsunęła się kawałek. Nie wiedząc jakim cudem w całym tym amoku usłyszała miarowe stukanie obcasów na korytarzu. Zastygła przerażona.

— Ona tu idzie, na Merlina, Scorpius, ona tu idzie! — wyszeptała, rozglądając się w panice po gabinecie. Może powinna czymś zastawić drzwi? Kroki z każdą sekundą były coraz głośniejsze.

Chłopak niewiele myśląc, machnął różdżką.

 _—_ _Chłoszczyść_ — powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo.

Ktoś zatrzymał się przed wejściem, klamka drgnęła. Plamy atramentu oderwały się od kartek papieru, lecąc z powrotem do kałamarza. Drzwi skrzypnęły. Chłopak cisnął różdżkę na blat. Obydwoje susem rzucili się na swoje krzesła, łapiąc pióra w dłonie.

Profesor Vector przekroczyła próg, mrużąc oczy. Zlustrowała spojrzeniem najpierw ich – spoconych i rozdygotanych, spoglądających na siebie z nieukrywaną ulgą, potem swoją różdżkę — która jeszcze przez moment turlała się po biurku, a na końcu cały pokój.

— Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co wyście tutaj wyprawiali. Jesteście najdziwniejszym duetem w historii Hogwartu, daję słowo... — mruknęła, siadając w fotelu.


	12. Zapomniany amulet

Szła przez błonia z uśmiechem na ustach. Zielarstwo z profesorem Longbottomem zawsze wprawiało ją w dobry nastrój. Może samo sadzenie, przesadzanie i rozsadzanie roślin nie należało do zajęć szczególnie fascynujących, ale fakt, że można samodzielnie wyhodować składniki niektórych eliksirów, wydawał jej się całkiem ekscytujący. W dodatku profesor Longbottom był przemiłą osobą i właściwie nie znała ucznia, który by go nie lubił. Tego dnia rozwiązali z Hugonem i Jerrym wszystkie zadania powierzone im przez nauczyciela i na koniec lekcji dostali w nagrodę po garści nasion. Ona wybrała Asfodelusa, Jerry Samosterowalne Śliwki, a Hugo Wrzeszczące Żonkile twierdząc, że będzie nimi męczył Rose, jeśli powie matce o jego marnych ocenach z transmutacji. Przypuszczała, że jej kuzynka idealnie wiedziała, jak poradzić sobie z krzyczącymi kwiatkami, ale nie chciała psuć mu marzeń.

Włożyła małą torebeczkę z nasionkami Asfodelusa do kieszeni płaszcza i spojrzała w stronę zamku. Drobna blondynka w szacie Ravenclawu zbiegała właśnie po schodach. Na ostatnim stopniu poślizgnęła się i z zaskakującą gracją wpadła na Albusa. Lily uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie był to zwykły przypadek a misterny plan Jamesa i Meredith. Drobna blondynka nazywała się Katrin Lewe, chodziła do trzeciej klasy, lubiła czytać romanse i po prawie dwóch miesiącach poszukiwań Jenny i Mer została oficjalnie uznana za najlepszą kandydatkę na dziewczynę jej brata. Z rozbawieniem patrzyła, jak Albus – cały czerwony na twarzy, pomaga krukonce pozbierać rozrzucone przez „nieszczęśliwy" wypadek książki.

— Halo! Ziemia do Lily! — Zdekoncentrowana przeniosła wzrok na idącego obok niej Hugona. Skrzywił się, mrużąc oczy. — Czy ty nas w ogóle słuchasz?

— „To, że przez ostatnie tygodnie nie odnotowano żadnego porwania, nie oznacza, że jesteśmy bezpieczni" — wyrecytowała ostatnie, co zapamiętała z ich rozmowy.

— No to wyłączyłaś się jakieś pięć minut temu — syknął Hugo, krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej. — Chodzi o to, że musimy się jakoś zabezpieczyć. Znaleźć sposób komunikacji, wysłania sygnału. Na wypadek, gdyby komuś z nas stała się krzywda.

— Jak może stać nam się krzywda, skoro cały czas jesteśmy w zamku, a zamku, jakbyś nie zauważył — pilnują prefekci, nauczyciele i aurorzy?

— We wrześniu też wmawiano nam, że Hogwart jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na Ziemi, a Emilly Blunt jakoś uprowadzono — żachnął się Hugo.

Lily przewróciła oczami.

— Nawet jeśli. Emilly jest w Slytherinie, jej rodzina to czarodzieje czystej krwi od pokoleń, a na takich poluje ten szaleniec. Rodzice twojej mamy są mugolami, podobnie jak moi pradziadkowie i dziadkowie Jerry'ego. A może chcesz otoczyć opieką wszystkich Ślizgonów?

— Nie chcę. Po prostu twierdzę, że przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Lil, ten koleś to wariat, nie wiemy, co mu strzeli do głowy.

Idący obok Hugona Jerry pokiwał z powagą głową.

— Spędzacie za dużo czasu z Jamesem — mruknęła, pchając wielkie, dębowe drzwi wejściowe.

Z wnętrza zamku uderzyła ją fala gorącego powietrza, zapach pergaminu i czekolady. Kątem oka zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć, jak Katrin Lewe łapie pod rękę Albusa i kieruje się z nim w stronę cieplarni.

— A ty z Meredith — odgryzł się Weasley, widząc jej spojrzenie.

Westchnęła ciężko. Wiedziała już, że tym razem z nimi nie wygra. Zresztą, co jej szkodziło spróbować.

— No dobra. Może te monety, które wykorzystała kiedyś twoja mama?

— Też o tym myśleliśmy, jednak jak pewnie dobrze wiesz, spośród naszej trójki najlepszy w zaklęciach jest Jerry, a Jerry twierdzi, że z monetami nie damy sobie rady.

— Zbyt zaawansowane czary, jeszcze nie nasz poziom — przytaknął Hugonowi blondyn. — Ale rano poszperałem trochę w bibliotece. Mam kilka książek, które moglibyśmy przejrzeć. Myślę, że jest szansa na znalezienie w nich czegoś odpowiedniego.

Lily kiwnęła z aprobatą głową.

— Dziś muszę jeszcze zrobić pracę domową dla Deprim, ale jutro sobota. Możemy zacząć w Wielkiej Sali już po śniadaniu.

* * *

Lily wątpiła, by określenie „kilka książek" było odpowiednie dla tego, co przygotował dla nich Jerry. Nie dość, że pozycji było z kilkanaście, to jeszcze każda liczyła blisko tysiąc stron. Chociaż z początku czuła się całkiem podekscytowana poszukiwaniem skutecznego, tajemnego sposobu komunikacji, to brak jakichkolwiek rezultatów po dziesięciu godzinach pracy zaczął ją lekko dołować. Owszem, w księgach znaleźli masę przedmiotów, które teoretycznie mogłyby im się przydać. Teoretycznie, bo w praktyce nie było szans, aby zdobyli którykolwiek z nich. Wymagały albo ogromu magicznej mocy, albo pochodziły z niepotwierdzonych źródeł, głównie legend i bajek, albo kosztowały tyle, że wątpili, by stać na nie było samego Ministra Magii. Co więcej, skutecznie rozpraszał ją fakt, że od kilkunastu minut regularnie dostawała papierową kulką w głowę. Gdy znów poczuła leciutkie uderzenie, nie wytrzymała.

— Przestań, pacanie! — wrzasnęła, odwracając się energicznie.

Na widok siedzącego dwa stoły dalej, zadowolonego z siebie Iana Ashvila zalała ją fala złości. Chłopak prychnął ostentacyjnie i przerwał na pół kolejną kartkę. Miała wrażenie, że jego nos jest jeszcze bardziej zadarty niż zazwyczaj.

— Zaraz walnę w niego urok, daję słowo... — mruknęła do Hugona.

Młody Weasley rzucił Ślizgonowi spojrzenie, którym równie dobrze mógłby obdarzyć stos hipogryfiego łajna.

— Nie daj się sprowokować, nie warto... Ostatnio podpuścił tak Finnigana i biedak musiał sprzątać z Filchem toalety. Ten Ashvill jest jakiś upośledzony, mówię wam. Nawet Ślizgoni go nie trawią.

Lily westchnęła. Dobrze pamiętała jego docinki, gdy płynęli łódką na ceremonię przydziału, a także te, którymi raczył ją na prawie każdej wspólnej lekcji. Jednak zorientowanie się, że nie jest jedyną ofiarą czarnowłosego pierwszoroczniaka, nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. Właściwie nie znała nikogo, kto choć trochę lubiłby Iana Ashvilla.

— To nie daje mu prawa, by męczyć Lily — stwierdził spokojnie Jerry, unosząc oczy znad „ _Średniowiecznych, magicznych przedmiotów_ " — Jeszcze raz i pójdziemy z wizytą do profesora Slughorna — dodał, tym razem na tyle głośno, by Ian usłyszał.

Ślizgon wciąż miał na twarzy tę samą, nadętą minę, ale przestał rwać kartki.

– Albo... — kontynuował Jerry, znów ściszając głos i powstrzymując chichot — potraktujemy go Łapą Lazadora.

— Czym? — spytali jednocześnie Lily i Hugo, unosząc brwi.

Jerry popukał rozbawiony w otwartą stronę księgi, chrząknął i odczytał:

— _Łapa Lazadora to czarno magiczny przedmiot, zdolny uśmiercić wrogów właściciela. Legenda głosi, że podczas swojej największej wyprawy, pierwszy znany odkrywca magicznych bestii – Lazador Dumbelburg, trafił na potwora niszczącego skały zaledwie dotknięciem palca. Obecność ludzi tak rozwścieczyła potwora, że wyszedł on ze swojej jaskini, atakując najbliższe wioski. Aby uratować swoich towarzyszy, a także niewinnych mugoli Lazador sięgnął po zaklęcia, których używają jedynie czarodzieje o czarnej duszy. Choć stał się na tyle potężny by pokonać bestię, ciemność pochłonęła go bez reszty. Miażdżąc czaszkę przeciwnika, jednocześnie pozbywał się własnej energii życiowej, a gdy potwór padł bez życia, z Lazadora pozostał jedynie szkielet dłoni. Od tego czasu, Łapa Lazadora przesiąknięta czarną magią jest w stanie wytropić każdego wroga swojego właściciela i zabić go, miażdżąc jego kości_.

— Oooo... To by było niezłe — szepnął Hugo, rozmarzonym tonem.

Jerry przytaknął rozbawiony, przerzucając kartkę, ale Lily rzuciła się przez stół, wyrywając mu księgę z dłoni.

— Nie! Wróć! — krzyknęła, przyciągając „ _Średniowieczne Magiczne Przedmioty_ " bliżej siebie.

— Lily, ja wiem, że wizja użycia Łapy Lazadora na Ashvillu jest bardzo kusząca, ale wątpię abyśmy... — zaczął spokojnie Hugo, lecz rudowłosa przerwała mu prędko.

— Nie, chodzi mi o to! — wypaliła, wpatrując się w obrazek znajdujący się na stronie poprzedzającej notkę o Łapie. Przedstawiał on niewielki, kanciasty kamyk z wygrawerowaną czteropalczastą ręką na samym środku.

— Hę? A co to jest?

— „Amulet Tropiciela" — mruknął Jerry, który najwyraźniej zdążył już wcześniej zapoznać się z opisem. — Łączy dwójkę ludzi widzialną tylko dla nich nicią, aktywuje się go przywołaniem w myślach dowolnego wspomnienia z poszukiwaną osobą i dość prostym zaklęciem.

Hugo zrobił wielkie oczy, a Jerry westchnął, drapiąc się po głowie.

— Wiem, byłby dla nas idealny, ale tu jest napisane, że zaginął setki lat temu.

— Nieprawda! – krzyknęła Lily. Czuła, że serce wali jej jak oszalałe z podekscytowania. — On jest tutaj, w Hogwarcie! To nim rzuciłam w ten przeklęty bulgoczący puchar! Leży pod stertą rupieci w Magazynie Zużytych Magicznych Przedmiotów...

* * *

Na początek potrzebowała peleryny niewidki. Już z samego rana udała się do Albusa z prośbą o pożyczenie niezbędnego jej do nocnej eskapady przedmiotu. Oczywiście odmówił. Spodziewała się tego, lecz nie miała bladego pojęcia, gdzie ją trzyma. Jeszcze przed obiadem wcieliła w życie plan B. Z miną skarconego kotka usiadła koło Jamesa, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Wyprostował się jak drut, robiąc przerażone oczy.

— Liluś, najsłodsza, co się stało?! Jeśli ktoś cię skrzywdził, to przysięgam... — zaczął, ale przerwała mu, kręcąc powoli głową i układając usta w podkówkę.

— Nie... tylko Albus... Albus... — ucięła, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

— Co znowu z naszym wyrodnym bratem? — James wyglądał już na porządnie wkurzonego.

— Eh... ja go nic nie obchodzę, nie to, co ciebie... — podjęła powoli przygotowaną wcześniej formułkę. — Chciałam tylko na chwilę pożyczyć jego pelerynę niewidkę. Przecież dostał ją od taty. Powinna być nasza, wspólna... Ale może po prostu on mnie nie lubi... tobie pewnie by dał...

Zamrugała jak szalona, aż poczuła łzy napływające do oczu. Szklistym wzrokiem spojrzała na Jamesa. Nabrał głęboko powietrza, powtarzając w kółko: _„Nic się nie martw"_ i _„Twój starszy braciszek to załatwi"_ , po czym ulotnił się niczym kamfora. Wrócił po kilkunastu minutach dumny jak paw, wręczając jej pelerynę.

— Pożyczyłem...

— Jesteś wielki! — pisnęła, chowając śliski materiał za pazuchę i całując Jamesa w policzek.

— ... bez pytania — dodał, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

I tak oto znalazła się teraz na środku długiego, ciemnego korytarza, drepcząc małymi kroczkami, ściśnięta między Hugonem a Jerrym.

— Jestem najgorsza... — mruknęła pod nosem, bo wyrzuty sumienia gryzły ją od środka, odkąd zostawiła uradowanego Jamesa w pokoju wspólnym — powinnam gnić w Slytherinie...

— To było konieczne — skwitował Hugo, który najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robił z wykorzystywania na najbliższych technik manipulacji.

— Nawet nie wiemy, czy ten amulet jeszcze działa...

— Teraz naszły cię wątpliwości? Poważnie? — syknął młody Weasley, piorunując ją spojrzeniem.

Lily skuliła się w sobie. Nie dość, że potwornie wykorzystała własnych braci, to jeszcze zgubiła się dwa razy po drodze do Magazynu. Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy, a oni nie byli nawet blisko celu.

— Przecież mówiłaś, że profesor Vector... — zaczął Jerry niepewnym tonem.

— Powiedziała, że puchar mógł zostać aktywowany jedynie poprzez styczność z magią, a aktywowałam go, rzucając w niego Amuletem — dokończyła zgodnie z prawdą Lily.

Musiała wytłumaczyć im skąd wie, że Amulet Tropiciela jest w Magazynie Zużytych Magicznych Przedmiotów i czemu twierdzi, że nie jest zużyty, a tym samym zmuszona była opowiedzieć o feralnym szlabanie. Oczywiście zgrabnie pomijając w tym wszystkim Scorpiusa Malfoya.

— Nie ma co dywagować. Jeśli nie sprawdzimy, to nigdy nie dowiemy się, czy działa — uciął Hugo. — Którędy teraz?

Zatrzymali się w miejscu, w którym korytarz rozwidlał się, dając im do wyboru dwie, identycznie wyglądające, drogi. Rudowłosa rozejrzała się, w panice szukając jakiś znaków szczególnych. Na próżno. Musiała wyglądać na naprawdę zdezorientowaną, bo Hugo westchnął głośno.

— Lily, wiesz, że cię kocham. Serio. Czasami myślę, że nawet bardziej niż Rose. Ale jesteś TOTALNIE BEZNADZIEJNA!

Lily zrobiła urażoną minę.

— Od razu beznadziejna! Gdyby nie ja, do teraz siedziałbyś nosem w tych zafajdanych książkach, a i tak nic byś nie znalazł, bo jesteś ZA GŁUPI!

— Ej... — szepnął Jerry, ale nikt go nie słuchał.

Hugo zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, odsuwając się jak najdalej od kuzynki.

— Głupi?! Ja przynajmniej rozróżniam prawo od lewa!

— Ej... — podjął ponownie Jerry.

— Wiele dziewczyn ma problem z orientacją w terenie! To o niczym nie świadczy! — żachnęła się Lily. Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Jerry pchnął ich w kierunku ściany, zatykając dłońmi usta i jej i Hugonowi.

— Zamknijcie się wreszcie! — szepnął zirytowany. — Ktoś tu idzie...

Zamarli w ułamku sekundy. Faktycznie, w oddali słychać było zbliżające się kroki. Lily wciągnęła powietrze, modląc się tylko o to, aby stopy nie wystawały im spod peleryny. I o to, aby nagle nie dostała czkawki. Spojrzała na chłopaków. Wyglądali na równie wystraszonych co ona i w jakiś głupi sposób podniosło ją to na duchu.

Światło księżyca leniwie przecierało się przez strzeliste, zamkowe okna, rozjaśniając srebrzystym blaskiem część korytarza. Widziała powoli wyłaniającą się z mroku sylwetkę. Nawet z tej odległości czuła leciutki zapach bergamoty i piżma. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, a serce stanęło, by po chwili zacząć galopować jak szalone. Postać szła pewnym krokiem, księżycowe promienie odbijały się na jej bladej skórze, a Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że ma przed oczami Scorpiusa Malfoya. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj — włosy sterczały mu w nieładzie, zamiast szkolnych szat ubrany był w ciemną koszulkę i jasną bluzę z kapturem, z kieszeni spodni wystawała mu różdżka. Niczego nieświadomy przemierzał korytarz, a ona mogła tak stać i bezkarnie się na niego gapić. Nie wiedziała, czy to przez grę cieni, nikłe oświetlenie, czy późną porę mącącą jej już w głowie, ale wydawało jej się, że widzi dokładnie każdą część jego ciała – płynnie zarysowaną linię szczęki, delikatnie wystające obojczyki, palce, które lekko zacisnął na krawędzi rękawów, powoli unoszącą się i równie powoli opadającą klatkę piersiową, prosty, leciutko zadarty nos, miękkie usta, długie rzęsy, rzucające cienie na blade policzki. No i oczy. W świetle księżyca wyglądały naprawdę niesamowicie. Mogłaby tak stać i patrzyć się na niego w nieskończoność. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, ale nie bała się, że ją usłyszy. Bała się tego, że w głębi ducha chciała, aby ją usłyszał. Miała wrażenie, że od czasu szlabanu w gabinecie profesor Vector minęły wieki, a oni znów stali się dla siebie zupełnie obcy.

Skarciła się w myślach i przywarła mocniej do ściany. To nie był odpowiedni moment na takie rozmyślania. Hugo miał rację – była beznadziejna. Nie dość, że potwornie wykorzystała własnych braci, zgubiła się dwa razy po drodze do Magazynu, to jeszcze bezczelnie podglądała Scorpiusa. Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Ciekawe co on tutaj robił o tej porze... — mruknął Hugo, gdy tylko kroki znów ucichły. — Jesteś cała czerwona — dodał, rzucając Lily skonfundowane spojrzenie.

Poklepała się po policzkach, ale postanowiła zignorować jego uwagę. Nie chciała się ani tłumaczyć, ani tym bardziej dalej kłócić.

— Przynajmniej została nam jedna droga do wyboru, bo za nim raczej nie pójdziemy...

Ruszyła pewnie przed siebie, rozglądając się na boki i starając się nie myśleć o Scorpiusie Malfoyu. Z radością odkryła, że tuż za zakrętem odbiegał w prawo pusty korytarz prowadzący do Magazynu Zużytych Magicznych Przedmiotów. Przyśpieszyła i pociągnęła za klamkę. Zatrzęsła się lekko, ale wejście pozostało zamknięte. Jerry wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i stanął obok niej.

 _—_ _Alohomora_ — szepnął.

Coś zatrzeszczało, po czym drzwi uchyliły się z donośnym skrzypnięciem.

— Łał. Nie żartowałaś. Serio jest tu straszny bałagan... A już myślałem, że gorzej niż w naszym dormitorium być nie może — stwierdził Hugo, rozglądając się po sali.

Od jej ostatniej wizyty nic się tu nie zmieniło. Najwyraźniej nadal nie znalazł się chętny do porządkowania, albo nauczyciele czekali ze szlabanem na kogoś nadzwyczaj często łamiącego regulamin.

— Musimy się pospieszyć, Filch może tu wparować w każdej chwili — mruknęła Lily, zgrabnie lawirując pomiędzy porozrzucanymi wszędzie przedmiotami.

Skupiła się na północnej części pomieszczenia, którą wcześniej próbowała posprzątać. Jeśli nikt nie grzebał w ukrytych tu rzeczach, amulet wciąż musiał być gdzieś nieopodal. Przeczesała podłogę w rogach, a także jej fragment dookoła wielkiego dzbana. Zauważyła go dopiero po kilkunastu minutach. Leżał wciśnięty w kąt pod rozpadającą się szafką. Sięgnęła w dół i złapała magiczny przedmiot w dłoń. Był mały i lekki, ale biło od niego ciepło.

— Mam go! — krzyknęła w stronę chłopców.

Jerry zwinnie zeskoczył z parapetu, a Hugo wylazł spod ławki.

— No to teraz musimy sprawdzić, czy działa — szepnął blondyn, przyglądając się uważniej przedmiotowi. — Wyobraź sobie mnie albo Hugona i powiedz „ _Quaerere_ ".

Lily wzięła głęboki wdech. Przywołała w myślach obraz swojego kuzyna czytającego komiksy na lekcji transmutacji i machnęła różdżką.

 _—_ _Quaerere_ — powiedziała stanowczo. Czekali w napięciu przez moment, jednak nic się nie stało.

— Może stoimy za blisko siebie? — mruknęła, patrząc na chłopców z nadzieją.

— Możliwe... w takim razie wyobraź sobie Albusa albo Jamesa.

— To bez sensu — prychnął Hugo. — Przecież wiemy, że śpią teraz w swoich dormitoriach. Po co szukać kogoś, kogo miejsce pobytu dobrze znasz, to też nie zadziała.

— Dobra, więc ten Ślizgon, który minął nas na korytarzu. Malfoy...

Przed oczami Lily mimowolnie stanął obraz zawstydzonego Scorpiusa leżącego tu, na tej podłodze, zasłaniającego twarz ramieniem, Scorpiusa mokrego od śniegu, Scorpiusa spacerującego po zamku w świetle księżyca, Scorpiusa... Pokręciła prędko głową, bo miała wrażenie, że mózg jej zaraz eksploduje.

— Nie ma mowy — westchnęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Znów jesteś czerwona... To ohydne...

— To nie tak! — krzyknęła, szukając w panice jakiegoś racjonalnego usprawiedliwienia, bo Hugo patrzył na nią z mieszanką politowania i obrzydzenia. — Odnajdywanie Malfoya jest zbyt ryzykowne, przecież zobaczy drugi koniec połączenia!

— Lily ma rację, po prostu wyjdę za drzwi i schowam się gdzieś — zaoferował się Jerry i po chwili zniknął na korytarzu.

Rudowłosa machnęła różdżką, wypowiadając zaklęcie, jednak efekt był taki sam jak ostatnio.

— Ty spróbuj... — mruknęła do kuzyna. Hugo powtórzył formułkę, lecz kamyk nawet nie drgnął.

— Nic? — zapytał z żalem w głosie Jerry, wystawiając głowę przez drzwi.

— Nic — odpowiedziała równie rozczarowana Lily, chowając amulet do kieszeni.


	13. Rozwiązanie i kłótnia

Kwiecień można było spokojnie okrzyknąć miesiącem prac domowych i sprawdzianów. O ile Lily lubiła się uczyć, o tyle Maria z Jenną przeżywały istny koszmar. Wałęsały się jak cienie, klnąc na wszystko i każdego. Gdyby same ich słowa mogły sprowadzać klątwy, żaden z nauczycieli w Hogwarcie nie ostałby się żywy.

Albus praktycznie całymi dniami siedział w bibliotece z Katrin Lewe i Rose, co wszyscy uważali za wielki sukces. Teoretycznie dlatego, bo przestał godzinami chować się we własnej sypialni, w praktyce jednak, głównym powodem ogólnej radości był fakt, że zaczął oficjalnie umawiać się z Krukonką. Choć oczywiście nadal nie miał pojęcia, że cały jego związek został ukartowany przez pewnego czarnowłosego piątoklasistę i dwie kochające plotki Gryfonki.

Jerry przez miesiąc zdążył znienawidzić profesora Slughorna, który zadawał najdłuższe i najbardziej skomplikowane eseje. Uważał, że czas poświęcony na pisanie bzdur o eliksirach to stracone godziny, które mógłby przeznaczyć na ćwiczenie zaklęć. Hugo natomiast psioczył na każdego, kto zadawał jakiekolwiek eseje.

Najgorzej mieli jednak James i Meredith, którzy w tym roku zdawali SUMy. Chociaż młody Potter był zaskakująco pewny swoich magicznych umiejętności we wszystkich dziedzinach wiedzy, profesor Deprim miała zgoła odmienne zdanie na ten temat i trzy razy w tygodniu ciągnęła go siłą na zajęcia dodatkowe z transmutacji.

Zanim się obejrzeli, drzewa na zamkowych błoniach puściły pąki, a rabatki starannie pielęgnowane przez Hagrida i profesora Longbottoma zakwitły paletą świeżych, wiosennych kolorów. Na początku maja ogłoszono również sobotnią wycieczkę do Hogsmeade. Od Bożego Narodzenia nie odnotowano żadnego porwania i nauczyciele jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że wszystkim przyda się trochę odpoczynku po kwietniowym szale nauki, co uczniowie starszych klas przyjęli z nieskrywaną ulgą.

Natomiast Lily wolny weekend postanowiła przeznaczyć na zupełne nicnierobienie. Razem z Hugonem i Jerrym rozłożyła się na trawie pod wielkim drzewem i obserwowała z oddali trenujących quidditcha Puchonów. Byli naprawdę nieźli, chociaż Lily wątpiła, by ich szukający był w stanie prześcignąć Kita Oppela w nadchodzącym meczu Gryffindor – Hufflepuff, zaplanowanym na pierwszy tydzień czerwca.

Gdy wszyscy gracze zniknęli za trybunami stadionu, machinalnie sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyjmując z niej niewielki, ciepły kamyk i obracając go w palcach. Choć jej przyjaciele już dawno porzucili nadzieję na aktywowanie Amuletu, ona wciąż nosiła go przy sobie. Wiedziała, że to głupie, bo próbowali go użyć naprawdę wiele razy - zawsze z marnym skutkiem. W dodatku, gdyby przyłapano ją na tym, że ma w posiadaniu kradziony przedmiot mogłaby w najlepszym wypadku zmniejszyć do zera liczbę punktów Gryffindoru, a w najgorszym mieć bliskie spotkanie z dementorem. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy dotykała kamienia, czuła bijące od niego ciepło i delikatne mrowienie przechodzące przez opuszki jej palców. Czy tak zachowywały się rzeczy pozbawione magii? Wątpiła.

Z rozmyślenia wyrwała ją Rose. Najwyraźniej się spieszyła, bo policzki miała zaróżowione, a włosy potargane.

— Hej — przywitała się, rozglądając wokoło.

— O, siemaneczko siostro. Już wróciliście z Hogsmeade? — mruknął leniwie Hugo, otwierając jedno oko. Lily była pewna, że przed chwilą jeszcze drzemał.

— Tak. Dziś krócej. Wiecie, względy bezpieczeństwa. Nie widzieliście może Albusa? Muszę mu oddać książkę, a za piętnaście minut mam spotkanie w klubie ślimaka... — Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów zamachała opasłym tomem o wiele mówiącym tytule: _„Przeklęte pierścienie – konserwacja, pielęgnacja i użytkowanie_ ".

— Och, czyżby ktoś ci się oświadczył? — zachichotał Hugo.

Jerry zakrztusił się jabłkiem, a Rose prychnęła, obrzucając brata zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

— Bardzo zabawne, Hugonie. Widzieliście, czy... — zaskoczona przerwała w połowie, bo Lily zerwała się na równe nogi i wyrwała jej książkę z ręki, wpatrując się w nią jak urzeczona.

— Albus! No tak! O matko! Oddam ją za ciebie! Dzięki Rose! — Wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem i rzuciła się pędem w stronę zamku.

— To chyba ja powinnam dziękować... — mruknęła młoda Weasley, ale Lily była już za daleko, by ją usłyszeć.

* * *

Serce biło jej z podekscytowania, gdy niesiona na skrzydłach nadziei zbiegała z niewielkiego, obrośniętego gęstą trawą wzniesienia. Cały czas zadawała sobie pytanie — jak mogła wcześniej na to nie wpaść? Przecież dobrze wiedziała, że Albus przez cały rok nie robił nic innego, tylko czytał książki o klątwach. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł poradzić coś na problem z Amuletem Tropiciela, to z pewnością był to jej kochający mroczne rzeczy brat.

Znalazła go przy cieplarni. Zrywał jakieś podejrzanie wyglądające kwiatki o soczyście zielonych łodygach i czarnych jak węgiel płatkach.

— Hej, Lily — uśmiechnął się lekko na jej widok. — Nie widziałaś gdzieś Katrin? Rozdzieliliśmy się przy wejściu i nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć... mieliśmy iść na spacer...

Automatycznie spojrzała na grobowy bukiet, który trzymał w dłoni. Sama nie wiedziała, czy jest bardziej uroczy, czy dołujący.

— Nie, ale spotkałam Rose. Kazała przekazać książkę — odpowiedziała, wręczając mu „ _Przeklęte pierścienie (...)"._

— Dzięki — mruknął. Mina lekko mu zrzedła.

— Chyba sporo wiesz na ten temat... — wskazała ręką na tytuł.

— Całkiem... Ostatnio trochę czytałem, to znaczy jeszcze zanim poznałem Katrin. Muszę ją znaleźć.

Ruszył przed siebie, ale Lily zastąpiła mu drogę.

— W zeszłym tygodniu profesor Flitwick zapytał nas czy wiemy, jaka może być przyczyna tego, że zaklęty przedmiot nie działa. Nikt nie znał odpowiedzi, więc mieliśmy się zastanowić na kolejne zajęcia... Można zdobyć DUŻO punktów — dodała dobitnie, bo Albus mętnym wzrokiem wypatrywał czegoś, albo raczej kogoś, ponad jej ramieniem.

Chciał ją wyminąć, ale nie miała zamiaru go przepuścić. W końcu westchnął głośno, dając za wygraną.

— Wiesz, niektóre magiczne rzeczy po prostu się wyczerpują. Mają ograniczenia czasowe, ilości użytkowania i tak dalej. Tak naprawdę tylko te z najwyższej półki są bezterminowe.

— Zakładamy, że ten jest bezterminowy i czuć od niego magię.

— No to prawdopodobnie ktoś źle go aktywuje. Czasami potrzebne są zaklęcia aktywacyjne, a one bywają mocno skomplikowane. Mógł być też błędnie przechowywany...

— Błędnie przechowywany? To znaczy?

Zamyślił się, bezwiednie przesuwając ręką po czarnych włosach.

— No wiesz... za zimno, za ciepło. Chodzi o czynniki zewnętrzne. Zależy od przedmiotu, ale czasem wystarczy byle głupota. Klątwę często pieczętuje się przez dodanie jakiegoś elementu – kamienia, czegoś należącego do osoby przeklinanej, przeklinającej, grawerki. Różnie. Wystarczy, że to zatrzesz, ubrudzisz, kawałek odpryśnie i cały przedmiot nie zadziała...

Lily wytrzeszczyła oczy i zakryła dłonią usta, by stłumić pisk.

— Albus, jesteś niesamowity, dziękuję! — krzyknęła, rzucając mu się na szyję. Zrobił zaskoczoną minę i zarumienił się lekko. — Jak tylko zobaczę Katrin, przekażę jej, że ją szukasz! — zawołała na odchodne i popędziła do dormitorium.

* * *

Chciała sprawdzić swoje przypuszczenia dopiero w sypialni, ale nie mogła wytrzymać. Gdy tylko znalazła się na pustym korytarzu, wyciągnęła kamyk i przeciągnęła dłonią po wygrawerowanym obrazku. Na jednym z czterech palców znajdowała się mała, czarna plama, rozciągająca się na część żłobienia — prawdopodobnie Amulet również oberwał od bulgoczącej, pryskającej mazi ze srebrnego pucharu. Potarła zabrudzenie rękawem, ale nie zniknęło, co znaczyło, że maź można było usunąć jedynie za pomocą magii. Musiała jak najszybciej uwarzyć eliksir czyszczący. Zadowolona ze swojego genialnego odkrycia, schowała kamyk do kieszeni i cała w skowronkach ruszyła schodami w górę.

Dobry nastrój zepsuły jej dopiero krzyki dobiegające z drugiego piętra. Przed biblioteką stał tłum uczniów, patrzących biernie na jakiegoś wysokiego Krukona znęcającego się nad Ianem Ashvillem. Pierwszoroczny Ślizgon wierzgał nogami, zawieszony w powietrzu głową w dół. Z jego ust, zamiast słów wylatywały ślimaki. Normalnie ten widok bardzo by ją ucieszył, jako że nie cierpiała Iana Ashvilla z całego serca, jednak jeszcze bardziej denerwowało ją, gdy ktoś pastwił się nad słabszymi od siebie. Zawahała się przez moment, mijając grupkę uradowanych Puchonów z trzeciego roku.

— Jesteś zakałą tego miejsca, słyszysz, głupi brzydalu? Nikt cię tu nie chce — zawył Krukon. Puchoni zagwizdali entuzjastycznie, klaszcząc w dłonie. — Znikniesz sam albo ktoś ci w końcu pomoże.

Pokręciła głową. Czuła się zniesmaczona i zła, ale postanowiła się nie wtrącać. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co takiego zrobił Ashvill, by tak podpaść starszym uczniom, ale znając jego – mógł zrobić wiele. Była już przy obrazie Rebeki Białogłowej, gdy dotarły do niej kolejne słowa samozwańczego kata:

— Zaczynam rozumieć tego porywacza. Tak, to całkiem niezły plan, wybić was wszystkich, popieprzonych idiotów. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz następny. Osobiście wyślę mu sowę z podziękowaniami!

Wyobraźnia Lily mimowolnie podsunęła jej obraz przerażonej Emilly. Gdzie teraz była? Jak okropnie musiała się czuć, nie wiedząc, kiedy pomoc nadejdzie, o ile nadejdzie w ogóle? Nie mogła pojąć, jak ktoś mógł pochwalać to, co działo się z nią i resztą porwanych osób. Czystość krwi, czy okropne zachowanie nie miały tu nic do rzeczy.

W jednej chwili całe misterne postanowienie pozostania z boku legło w gruzach. Obróciła się na pięcie, przecisnęła przez tłum gapiów i stanęła między Ianem a wysokim Krukonem.

— Przestań. Już starczy!

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i irytacji.

— Albo zawołam profesora Flitwicka! — dodała, wiedząc, że bez groźby niewiele tu zdziała.

Puchoni zaczęli buczeć, a Krukon się skrzywił. Opuścił jednak różdżkę, co Lily uznała za małe zwycięstwo. Ian z donośnym hukiem opadł na marmurową posadzkę.

— Nie wiem czemu bronisz tego padalca. Ten dzieciak to zwykły śmieć.

— Nie zachowujesz się lepiej — syknęła Lily, nie bardzo myśląc nad swoimi słowami. — Znęcasz się nad młodszym i jeszcze ten tekst o porwaniu! Jak możesz!? Tyle niewinnych osób cierpi, a ty przyklaskujesz jakiemuś zakompleksionemu szaleńcowi! Nie wszystkie osoby czystej krwi są złe! Myślałam, że wy — obróciła się w stronę stłoczonych Puchonów — jesteście trochę rozsądniejsi, pomagacie innym!

Krukon wzruszył ramionami.

— To był tylko żart. Zasłużył sobie — prychnął. Machnął ręką na znajomych i odszedł w stronę pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu, na co Lily odetchnęła z ulgą.

Tłum gapiów zaczął się powoli przerzedzać. Chociaż uważała, że postąpiła właściwie, większość uczniów patrzyła na nią, jakby właśnie odwołała Boże Narodzenie. Czy podżeganie do bójki — zresztą zupełnie jednostronnej, to naprawdę taka rozrywka? Tego również Lily nie była w stanie pojąć. Westchnęła zdenerwowana. Już miała odchodzić, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Nie był to jednak miły, przyjacielski gest. Cienkie palce wbijały jej się w skórę i kości coraz mocniej i mocniej, sprawiając ból.

— Au! — krzyknęła, wyrywając się. Tuż za nią stał nie kto inny jak Ian Ashvill. Wpatrywał się w nią jak zahipnotyzowany, ale w jego oczach nie było śladu wdzięczności. Pałała w nich czysta chęć mordu.

— Wielka, sławna Potter musiała się oczywiście wtrącić — syknął. — Nie byłabyś sobą, gdybyś nie wykorzystała szansy na pokazanie jaka to jesteś wspaniałomyślna, co?

— Uratowałam cię przed absolutnym upokorzeniem, powinieneś być wdzięczny! — krzyknęła. Była już autentycznie wściekła.

— Lepiej się nie wtrącaj! Gardzę twoją pomocą i tobą.

Jej dłoń wylądowała na policzku Iana, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć. Zamiast oburzyć się albo oddać, zadowolony z siebie wyszczerzył zęby. Dała się sprowokować niczym dziecko. Poczuła, jak policzki pieką ją ze złości i wstydu. Nie chciała tu stać, nie chciała przebywać w jego towarzystwie nawet sekundy dłużej.

Przepchnęła się przez zebrany na nowo tłumek uczniów i niechcący nadepnęła na stopę jakiejś dziewczynie. Po chwili zorientowała się, że to Katrin.

— Albus cię szuka — rzuciła krótko, nawet nie podnosząc głowy i pobiegła na górę.

W połowie drogi znów na kogoś wpadła. Ledwo widziała przez załzawione oczy, ale nos działał jak trzeba, a przyjemnie drażniący nozdrza, powodujący natychmiastowe ciepło w brzuchu zapach piżma i bergamoty kojarzył jej się tylko z jedną osobą. Zresztą na kogo innego mogła wpaść, komu innemu mogłaby zrobić niechcący krzywdę, komu innemu mogłaby przypadkiem porozrzucać po korytarzu stos poukładanych równiutko pergaminów? Tylko jemu. To przeklęte fatum trwało od początku szkoły.

— Oho, uważna i zwinna jak zawsze — mruknął Scorpius, unosząc brew i rozmasowując sobie bark.

Lily miała już serdecznie dosyć. Nigdy nic nie wychodziło po jej myśli. Nie potrzebowała żadnego pełnego klątw pierścienia, by być najbardziej pechową dziewczyną w Hogwarcie.

— Cudownie! — wrzasnęła histerycznie. — Pewnie chcesz mi znowu podokuczać! Proszę bardzo, czekam! Powiedz, co masz do powiedzenia i miejmy to z głowy!

— Eeee... Depczesz po liście Kirminga Śmiałego z XIV wieku... to unikat... — zaczął Scorpius niepewnie, wskazując palcem podłogę.

Pod jej butem znajdowała się jedna z rozrzuconych w wyniku zderzenia kartek, pełna dziwnych liter z zawijasami. Lily uniosła ją zamaszystym ruchem, zmięła w kulkę i rzuciła Malfoya w głowę, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, dysząc ciężko.

Nie przeszła nawet dwudziestu kroków, gdy zaczęły ją łapać wyrzuty sumienia. Lily miała to do siebie, że bardzo szybko się denerwowała, robiła głupoty, a potem równie szybko żałowała. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie wyżyła się na Scorpiusie za okropne zachowanie Iana i bezczelność innych uczniów przy bibliotece. No i zniszczyła unikatowy list Kirminga Śmiałego z XIV wieku. Przecież nie powie profesorowi Binnsowi, że po prostu musiała czymś rzucić, a list Kirminga był pod ręką. Poczuła się naprawdę głupio.

Dziesięć sekund później klęczała z powrotem na korytarzu, próbując rozprostować pomięty pergamin. Scorpius milczał jak zaklęty, układając resztę kartek w stosik, dopóki zdesperowana Lily nie wyjęła różdżki.

— Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! — krzyknął, wyrywając jej list.

Myślała, że to przez wspomnienie jej pechowego „ _Chłoszczyść_ " na szlabanie i zdenerwowana postanowiła zabrać mu z powrotem pergamin, ale delikatnie złapał jej dłoń w swoją i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

— Rzucanie zaklęć, będąc w takich emocjach to naprawdę zły pomysł.

Poczuła, jak na jej policzkach kwitną czerwone rumieńce. Byli tak blisko siebie, że czuła bijące od niego ciepło. Widziała każdy zygzak, pęknięcie, każdą złotą plamkę w stalowo szarych tęczówkach, widziała, jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się i wpatrują w nią pełne przekonania, pewności siebie i czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś, co pozwoliło jej po prostu poczuć się bezpiecznie.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i stopniowo wypuściła powietrze. Nerwy razem ze łzami odpłynęły gdzieś w siną dal. Scorpius powoli puścił jej dłoń i wstał, chowając twarz za plikiem historycznych dokumentów.

— Przepraszam — mruknęła Lily, oplatając rękami kolana i kuląc głowę — nie powinnam się na tobie wyżywać. Na nikim. Ian Ashvill potwornie mnie wkurzył.

— Ten pierwszoroczny psychopata?

Lily pokiwała głową i opowiedziała mu w skrócie całe zajście.

— A może poczuł się upokorzony twoją pomocą, bo po prostu mu się podobasz?

— Niemożliwe! — krzyknęła, robiąc się czerwona jak burak i machając rękami.

— No w sumie... też nie wiem, jak komuś mogłaby spodobać się taka mała, piegowata niezdara... — Pokiwał głową z udawaną powagą.

Chciała go kopnąć w piszczel, ale odskoczył zwinnie i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, unosząc w górę jedną brew. Im bardziej go poznawała, tym mniej wydawał się przerażający i poważny, a bardziej uroczy i dziecinny. Westchnęła.

— Najgorsze jest to, że myślałam, że postępuję słusznie – jak dobry człowiek. Natomiast wszyscy dookoła i sam poszkodowany zachowywali się tak, jakbym wszystko popsuła, jakbym niepotrzebnie się wtrącała...

— Ja uważam, że zachowałaś się bardzo odważnie. Głupie to było, to fakt, ale odważne. I miłe. — Wzruszył ramionami, a Lily aż zamrugała z niedowierzania.

Czy Scorpius Malfoy właśnie powiedział, że jest miła i odważna? Poczuła się, jakby ktoś jej wręczył Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Po co w ogóle przejmowała się jakimiś głupimi Puchonami i psychopatycznym Ianem Ashvillem? Zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

— Dobra, widzę, że ci lepiej i już coś sobie roisz w tej rudej głowie, więc idę.

— Ha!? — żachnęła się Lily, chociaż faktycznie była trochę wyrwana z kolorowego świata połechtanego ego.

— Zaraz mam szlaban u Slughorna, miałem się stawić od razu po spotkaniu tego jego głupiego klubu — mruknął, machając plikiem pergaminów na pożegnanie.

Lily też wstała. Przypomniał jej się Amulet i rada Albusa. Musiała uwarzyć eliksir, ale dziś i tak nie dałaby rady zebrać już wszystkich składników, skoro profesor Slughorn był zajęty. W dodatku emocje z całego dnia dawały powoli o sobie znać w czysto fizyczny sposób. Gdy podała Grubej Damie hasło – „ _łajnobomby_ " i znalazła się w ciepłym, przytulnym pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, poczuła porządne zmęczenie. Ledwo doczłapała się po schodach na górę, pchnęła drzwi do dormitorium i tak jak stała – tak padła na łóżko. Choć na dworze było jeszcze jasno, zasnęła w przeciągu kilku sekund.


	14. Wyzwanie

**Na wstępie chciałam bardzo podziękować za wasze komentarze. Jest mi szalenie miło i mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały również przypadną wam do gustu!**

 **DW**

* * *

Zaczęło padać. Wysoka trawa moczyła jej kostki i łydki, chłodne krople deszczu przyprawiały o gęsią skórkę, chabrowy wianek zsunął się z głowy. Biegła najszybciej jak umiała, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Zwolniła dopiero przed niewielkim ceglanym domem z obrośniętą winoroślą werandą. Wisząca obok czerwonych drzwi prostokątna tabliczka z nieco odchodzącą już farbą informowała, że znalazła się przy _„Grimmuld Place 89"._ Pociągnęła za klamkę i wpadła do środka. Ciepłe, żółte światło lamp rozjaśniało przytulny, skromny salon z umieszczonym w rogu aneksem kuchennym.

— Ciociu... chłopiec... — wydyszała, łapiąc oddech i próbując w panice odnaleźć odpowiednie słowa. — Ktoś go porwał!

Starsza kobieta w luźno skrojonej, granatowej sukience spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

— Jaki chłopiec, skarbie?

— Trochę starszy... jak Albus... w czerwonych trampkach... miał bardzo, bardzo jasne włosy!

— Och, tak... — kobieta uśmiechnęła się blado. Chociaż głos miała spokojny, jej ręce się trzęsły. Krople wrzącej wody poleciały na kuchenny blat, gdy zalewała rozgrzewającą herbatę z ziołami. — Nikt go nie porwał, aniołku. Po prostu jego tata nie chciał, aby... zbyt długo tu przebywał.

— Co? Czemu? Ale on płakał! Wcale nie cieszył się, że wraca! — krzyknęła zdenerwowana, nic nie rozumiejąc. — Musimy coś zrobić!

Kobieta odstawiła kubeczek z parującym napojem i podeszła bliżej. Pochyliła się i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

— Teraz niestety nic nie możemy zrobić... ale kiedyś... kiedy będzie mógł już sam zadecydować... może go tu zaprosimy? Co ty na to?

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Tak, to nie brzmiało źle. Powoli kiwnęła głową. Kobieta pogłaskała ją po włosach i wręczyła gorącą herbatę.

— A teraz wypij, kochanie. Musisz się rozgrzać, bo przemokłaś...

Sięgnęła po żółty kubek w sowy. Napój pachniał cytryną i wanilią. Na dworze padało coraz bardziej, krople uderzały o parapet, rozpryskując się na okiennej szybie. Kwiatki w donicach kiwały się na wietrze, a deszcz dudnił coraz głośniej i głośniej, przechodząc w nieznośny, miarowy stukot...

* * *

Lily otworzyła oczy, siadając natychmiast na łóżku. Chociaż znajdowała się we własnym dormitorium, a nie w domu ciotki Andromedy, stukanie ze snu nie ucichło. Podniosła się i przeszła na palcach przez sypialnię. Najwyraźniej przespała dobre kilka godzin, bo Jenna, Maria i Elza pochrapywały, szczelnie otulone swoimi kołdrami. Ona natomiast miała na sobie kompletny strój z dzisiejszego popołudnia łącznie z butami, poczochrane włosy oraz ściśnięty z głodu żołądek, bo przez całą tę sytuację z Amuletem, a potem z Ianem, przespała kolację.

Odsunęła delikatnie zasłonkę i z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że zza szyby patrzy na nią niewielka, puchata sówka. Do nóżki przyczepiony miała cienki rulonik i zawzięcie stukała w okno. Lily wpuściła ją do środka, a gdy sówka usiadła jej na dłoni, z bijącym sercem odczepiła liścik. Rozwinęła pergamin, wpatrując się w napisane czarnym atramentem słowa:

 _Do Potter:_  
 _Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś cokolwiek warta, sprawdźmy się. Dziś o pierwszej w nocy, w wyznaczonym przeze mnie miejscu. Przyjdź sama, jeśli nie jesteś tchórzem._  
 _I.A._

Lily z każdą odczytaną literą robiła się coraz bardziej wkurzona. Głupi Ashvill. Ledwie wrócił jej dobry humor, a on znów go popsuł. Jak niby miała znieść kolejne sześć lat zaczepek i prowokacji? Przecież byli dopiero na pierwszym roku. Musiała to skończyć raz na zawsze. Teraz.

Spojrzała na zawieszony nad drzwiami, wielobarwny zegar, który Maria przywiozła w przerwie świątecznej z domu - dochodziło wpół do pierwszej. Nie miała czasu aby się dodatkowo przygotować, było za późno by pożyczyć od braci pelerynę albo mapę. Jeśli chciała stawić się na miejscu na czas, musiała wyruszyć natychmiast. Otrzepała płaszcz i spodnie, wypuściła sówkę z powrotem za okno, włożyła do kieszeni różdżkę i kilka malutkich fiolek z eliksirami, po czym wymknęła się na korytarz.

Mapka dołączona do listu została narysowana dość prowizorycznie, ale na tyle wyraźnie, by zauważyć, że wielki "X" oznaczający miejsce spotkania znajduje się gdzieś w pustej sali w lochach. Lily skradała się przy ścianie niczym kot, zatrzymując się na każdym rozwidleniu, przy każdym zakręcie i każdych drzwiach. Oddychała najciszej, jak tylko mogła, nasłuchiwała kroków, rozmów, śmiechu – czegokolwiek, co byłoby sygnałem do wycofania się, lub schowania. Nieopodal pomnika Borysa Szalonego natknęła się na wychodzącego z łazienki prefekta Hufflepuffu, ale umknęła prędko za róg, nim chłopak zdołał ją zobaczyć. Na korytarzu Gunhildy z Gorsemoor na trzecim piętrze, słyszała dochodzące z pustej klasy pojękiwania, od których zaczęły piec ją uszy i policzki, a w lochach, tuż przy miejscu docelowym, prawie by wpadła na wysoką Krukonkę z szóstego roku, gdyby nie samotna zbroja, za którą mogła kucnąć.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, przed salą oznaczoną na prowizorycznej mapce jako „X", stanęła piętnaście minut przed czasem.  
Pchnęła niewielkie, drewniane drzwi i stanęła jak wryta. Spodziewała się albo Iana, albo nikogo, natomiast jej oczom ukazał się siedzący na jednej ze złączonych ławek, zmęczony, potargany Scorpius Malfoy. Najwyraźniej był równie zdziwiony co ona, bo zamrugał, marszcząc brwi i rozchylając lekko usta.

— Co ty tu robisz? — wypaliła pierwsza, podchodząc bliżej.

— Właśnie zbieram się do wyjścia... Zresztą nieważne. Bardziej zastanawiające jest, co ty tutaj robisz. W środku nocy. W lochach.

— Czekam na kogoś.

— Kiepskie miejsce na randkę — mruknął rozbawiony, zeskakując z ławki.

Prychnęła, patrząc jak zbiera porozkładane na stolikach, zamazane dziwnymi rysunkami kartki, po czym wsadza je do kieszeni idealnie skrojonych, granatowych spodni. Znów był ubrany w zwyczajne ciuchy i musiała przyznać, że wyglądał w nich jeszcze lepiej niż w hogwarckim mundurku.

— To nie randka. To walka o być albo nie być — stwierdziła z powagą.

Scorpius przewrócił oczami.

— Powodzenia, może lepiej się zabunkruję... — machnął jej ręką i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Nie zdążył przejść połowy klasy, gdy drzwi uchyliły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Lily wstrzymała oddech, spodziewając się, że lada moment ujrzy przesyconą szaleństwem twarz Iana Ashvilla, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Powietrze dokoła zrobiło się gęstsze, coś przesunęło się przy ścianie, ale wciąż byli tu tylko we dwoje. Scorpius spojrzał na nią pytająco, lecz jedynie pokręciła głową równie zdezorientowana, co on. Dopiero po chwili, jak spod ziemi wyrosła tuż przed nimi Katrin Lewe. W ręku trzymała pelerynę niewidkę Albusa. Lily otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

— Miałaś być sama — stwierdziła Katrin.

— Ha?! Byłam sama, spotkałam go przypadkiem — żachnęła się rudowłosa. — Zresztą, z jakiej racji mam ci się tłumaczyć? Dlaczego tu w ogóle jesteś?!

— Chodź ze mną, wyjaśnię ci po drodze.

— Gdzie mam iść i po co? — Lily nadal nic nie rozumiała, ale nie miała zamiaru ruszyć się nawet o centymetr. Założyła ręce na piersi, wlepiając wzrok w Krukonkę.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę.

— Do Iana. Miałam cię do niego przyprowadzić. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

Starała się wyglądać spokojnie, ale w jej głosie wybrzmiała nuta zniecierpliwienia, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Lily.

— Do Iana?! Od kiedy ty trzymasz się z Ashvillem?!

— Och Lily... — głos jej się załamał, pochyliła głowę i utkwiła spojrzenie w jesionowych panelach podłogowych. — Wcale nie chcę tu być, ale on mnie zmusił. Zaszantażował. Chodź... proszę. Jesteś tu, więc też musisz tego chcieć.

Rudowłosa westchnęła. Szantaż i wymuszenia bardzo pasowały do Iana, a Katrin nie wydawała się zbyt asertywną osobą. Myśląc trzeźwo, powinna pójść za nią i podwójnie dokopać Ślizgonowi – za siebie i za dziewczynę jej ukochanego brata. Czemu więc zamiast motywacji i współczucia czuła coraz większy niepokój?

— Potter... — dopiero gdy usłyszała jego głos, zdała sobie sprawę, że Scorpius wciąż był z nimi w sali — czy ty na tę swoją walkę o być albo nie być umówiłaś się z Ashvillem? — zapytał, a każde słowo wypowiadał wyraźnie i ostrożnie. Chociaż miał iść spać już dobre kilka minut temu, powoli przysuwał się z powrotem w jej stronę.

Uniosła brwi i kiwnęła głową.

— To niemożliwe — stwierdził. Z tonu jego głosu dało się wyczytać lekki niepokój. Zanim się obejrzała, stał już tuż obok i patrzył jej prosto w oczy. Katrin prychnęła, ale zignorował to i kontynuował: — To niemożliwe, bo Ian Ashvill odrabia dziś całonocny szlaban. Slughorn nie wytrzymał jego zachowania i kazał mu sprzątać nasz Magazyn pod specjalnym, osobistym nadzorem. Wiem, bo sam go tam przyprowadziłem...

Lily poczuła, jak w gardle rośnie jej wielka, ciężka i bardzo nieprzyjemna gula. Katrin zacisnęła pięści, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

— Haha, daj spokój. Przecież, mógł go wypuścić wcześniej. Lily, idziemy, nie słuchaj jakiegoś nadętego Ślizgona.

Jednak Scorpius Malfoy nie był dla rudowłosej jedynie nadętym Ślizgonem. Z bijącym sercem wyjęła z kieszeni pomięty liścik.

— Skoro to nie Ian... To kto mi to wysłał...?

Scorpius spojrzał na pergamin, a jego oczy z każdą sekundą robiły się coraz większe. Powoli pokręcił głową.

— Kojarzysz, jak Finnigan musiał sprzątać z Filchem toalety? — szepnął tak, aby tylko ona to słyszała. — Ashvill sprowokował go wtedy do bójki, wypisując na ścianach różne głupoty na jego temat. Część umiejscowił tuż przed wejściem do naszego pokoju wspólnego. Wisiały tam przez tydzień, ciężko zapomnieć. A to... to nawet nie jest jego pismo...

Katrin wyglądała już na jawnie wściekłą. Zmarszczyła brwi i wygięła usta w dziwnym, przerażającym grymasie. Lily miała wrażenie, że ręce Krukonki robią się z każdą sekundą coraz większe i coraz bardziej owłosione. Zatrzymała wzrok na pelerynie w jej dłoni.

— Skąd masz pelerynę niewidkę? — zapytała. Głos jej zadrżał, zdradzając zdenerwowanie.

— Od Albusa! Dał mi ją! Przestań się wygłupiać i chodź!

Rudowłosa zrobiła krok w tył. Albus nie pożyczał swojego prezentu nawet jej i Jamesowi. Czy to możliwe, by jakaś obca dziewczyna aż tak zawróciła mu w głowie? W tak krótkim czasie? Zrobiła drugi krok w tył i sięgnęła na oślep do kieszeni, zaciskając palce na niewielkim flakoniku z mocno wystającym korkiem. Scorpius zasłonił ją ramieniem. Zobaczyła, jak jego dłoń wędruje w kierunku różdżki.

— Och, świetnie! Też mam dosyć tego przedstawienia, głupie bachory! — wrzasnęła Katrin, albo raczej to, co po Katrin zostało – jej drobne, mierzące najwyżej sto sześćdziesiąt centymetrów ciało wyciągnęło się straszliwie wzdłuż i urosło wszerz. Część włosów przybrała ciemny odcień, a na twarzy pojawiły się zmarszczki i bruzdy. — _Expeliarmus_!

W tym samym momencie zaklęcie rozbrajające rzucił Scorpius. Czerwone promienie zderzyły się ze sobą, rozpryskując na środku lśniące drobinki. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi, Lily z całych sił cisnęła znalezioną w płaszczu fiolkę na podłogę. Wylatujący z rozbitej buteleczki płyn zasyczał i momentalnie uniósł się w powietrze, tworząc ciemnofioletową chmurę gazu. Fałszywa Kartin ryknęła wściekle. Nim opary przysłoniły ją zupełnie, rudowłosa zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć, jak zrywa z siebie za małą, dziewczęcą koszulkę, odsłaniając kościsty, męski tors. Ktokolwiek podszył się pod Kartin Lewe, w szybkim tempie wracał do swojej pierwotnej formy.

Nie zamierzała jednak stać i przyglądać się tej metamorfozie. Złapała Scorpiusa za rękaw i pociągnęła w stronę drzwi. Jak poparzeni wypadli na korytarz, rzucając jeszcze w pośpiechu _drętwotę,_ lecz nie mieli czasu, by sprawdzić, czy zadziałała. Rzucili się pędem przed siebie, szukając kryjówki. Lily nie rozumiała, jakim cudem w lochach nie było żadnego nauczyciela, żadnego patrolującego korytarze prefekta, żadnych aurorów... przecież mieli ich strzec właśnie przed tym, co działo się teraz. Była wściekła i przerażona jednocześnie.

— Biegiem do mojego pokoju wspólnego — zarządził Scorpius.

Kiwnęła głową, łapiąc za rąbek jego bluzy. Z oddali słychać było trzask otwieranych drzwi i podniesione głosy, ale nie wiedziała, czy to przyjaciele, czy wrogowie.

Skręcili w prawo, mijając mieniące się zielenią kinkiety, puste obrazy i zardzewiałe zbroje. Lily tak bardzo skupiła się na jak najszybszym dostaniu się w bezpieczne miejsce, że prawie nie zauważyła wyłaniającego się z cienia, tęgiego mężczyzny. Mężczyzny, którego nigdy wcześniej w Hogwarcie nie widziała. Mężczyzny celującego w ich stronę różdżką. Wiedziała, że nie zdąży sięgnąć do kieszeni. Miała też za mało czasu by wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Zamarła na moment, po czym z całych sił pchnęła stojącego przed nią Scorpiusa w bok. Smuga światła świsnęła blondynowi koło ucha i walnęła w Lily, odpychając ją pod ścianę. Chłopak rzucił w jej stronę przerażone spojrzenie, ale gdy tylko dała mu znak, że wszystko z nią w porządku, stanął gotowy do walki.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się ochryple. Miał wystający brzuch i spocone czoło. Choć rudowłosej wydawał się wyjątkowo obleśny, skutecznie odbił zarówno jej _Petrificus Totalus_ jak i _Rictusemprę_ Scorpiusa. Już miała rzucać _Impedimento_ , by dać im taktyczną przewagę, gdy różdżka wyrwała się z jej dłoni i poszybowała w górę. Przerażona spojrzała w tył. Dwa kroki za nią stał starszy, na oko dwudziestokilkuletni, chłopak z bardzo wyłupiastymi oczami i uśmiechem szaleńca. W jednej ręce trzymał wycelowaną w nią różdżkę, w drugiej pelerynę niewidkę Albusa. Lily nie musiała być geniuszem, by domyślić się, że to on pod postacią Katrin Lewe napadł ich chwilę temu w klasie. Scorpius rzucił się w jego stronę, ale chłopak przytknął różdżkę do gardła Gryfonki.

— Ani kroku, bo dziewucha zginie — syknął.

Lily poczuła, jak patyk wbija się w jej skórę. Pokręciła głową, patrząc z uporem na młodego Malfoya. W jego oczach tańczyły miliony emocji, jednak posłusznie opuścił różdżkę, którą sekundę później przejął już Grubas.

Przegrali. Wiedziała to. Delikatnie wsunęła rękę do kieszeni, w poszukiwaniu pomocnego eliksiru, jednak jedyny mający właściwości użyteczne w walce, zużyła w pustej sali kilka minut temu. Już wysuwała z powrotem dłoń, gdy przez przypadek musnęła palcami ciepłą, elektryzującą powierzchnię.

— I na co było tak walczyć?! — zarechotał Grubas.

Podniesione głosy dochodzące z góry stawały się coraz głośniejsze i wyraźniejsze, a zbliżające się w ich stronę kroki coraz szybsze. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy poważny ton profesor Deprim i stukot jej eleganckich pantofli.

— Musimy się pospieszyć — sapnął młodzieniec o wyłupiastych oczach, szarpiąc ją za ramię.

Zebrała w sobie całą siłę i zdzieliła go łokciem w brzuch. Zgiął się w pół, ale nie puścił jej ręki. Przeklął głośno i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Nim ogarnął ją przechodzący całe ciało ból i bezdenna ciemność, zdążyła jeszcze wyjąć z kieszeni niewielki kamyk z dziwną grawerką i upuścić go na podłogę.


	15. Więzienie

Obudził ją przerażający ból. Chociaż mózg wyrwał się już z sennych okowów, powieki wciąż nie były w stanie się unieść. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś wbija w jej głowę setki szpilek. Dodatkowo pękał jej pęcherz. Przez moment myślała, że umarła i jakimś okropnym trafem znalazła się w piekle. Jęknęła cicho, poruszyła delikatnie ręką, ale nie była w stanie zacisnąć pięści. Starała się w panice pozbierać myśli, a im dłużej myślała, tym większy niepokój ją ogarniał. Po chwili poczuła jednak miły, ciepły dotyk na swoim czole. Czyjaś dłoń delikatnie przesunęła się po jej włosach, odgarnęła kosmyki i opuszkami palców pogładziła policzki. Dotarło do niej, że w piekle raczej nikt by jej nie głaskał, a już z pewnością nie byłoby to tak przyjemne. Skupiła w sobie całą siłę i otworzyła oczy.

— Och, a jednak niebo... — mruknęła, widząc jak przez mgłę schylającą się nad nią twarz otoczoną kosmykami jasnych, prawie białych włosów.

— Jest z tobą gorzej niż myślałem — stwierdził ten, którego w pierwszej chwili wzięła za anioła.

Gdyby nie ból i dezorientacja z pewnością spłonęłaby ze wstydu. Oparła się łokciami o podłogę i powoli uniosła plecy do góry. Każdy ruch sprawiał jej olbrzymią trudność, a z jej gardła mimowolnie wydobył się cichy jęk. Scorpius delikatnie ujął ją pod bok i pomógł oprzeć się o ścianę. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że jest w zupełnie obcym miejscu, które z pewnością nie znajdowało się w Hogwarcie. Pokój był brudny i nie licząc materaca, na którym siedzieli oraz spleśniałego, podartego koca, zupełnie pusty. Po prawej stronie znajdowało się jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie – lekko uchylone drzwi ukazywały fragment starej umywalki i toalety. Przyczepione do sufitu, mrugające świetlówki były jedynym źródłem światła, a zapach unoszący się w powietrzu kojarzył się z wilgocią i stęchlizną. Serce Lily z każdą sekundą biło coraz szybciej, przechodząc w końcu w dziki galop.

— Gdzie my jesteśmy...? — zapytała przerażona.

Scorpius pokręcił jedynie głową w odpowiedzi.

Ostatnie co pamiętała to ciemny korytarz, uśmiech grubego mężczyzny i to, że wyjmowała z kieszeni amulet. Potem była już tylko czarna dziura. Powoli zaczynało do niej docierać, co się stało. Poczuła dziwną suchość w ustach.

— Czy to możliwe, że...

— Zostaliśmy porwani? Ciężko nie zauważyć. — dokończył Scorpius. — Byłaś nieprzytomna, rzucili w ciebie... rzucili... — zrobił pauzę i przełknął ślinę, jakby koniec tej myśli nie chciał mu przejść przez gardło.

Zauważyła, że miał zakrwawione kostki na dłoniach, czerwone ślady na rękach i wielkiego siniaka na czole. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował:

— W każdym razie ciężko tu określić porę dnia, czas... nie ma okien, wszystko nam pozabierali, wszystko, co mieliśmy przy sobie, ale myślę, że jesteśmy zamknięci już jakieś dwadzieścia — dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Ci dwaj, pamiętasz ich? Słychać jak chodzą, czasami rozmowy, ale ciężko wyłapać sens, tylko poszczególne słowa, jeśli się dobrze skupisz. Byli tu dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem ten chudy, sprawdzał, czy żyjesz. Drugi raz byli obydwaj i zostawili to — wskazał palcem na dwa, czerstwe kawałki chleba. — Powinnaś zjeść.

— A ty?

— Powinnaś zjeść — powtórzył uparcie.

Posłusznie wzięła kęs do ust, ale miała wrażenie, że przeżute pieczywo rośnie jej w gardle i nie może go przełknąć. Kolejna straszna, a może najstraszniejsza ze wszystkich, myśl zrodziła się w jej głowie. Nie miała wątpliwości, że zastawiono na nią pułapkę, a ona dała się w nią złapać niczym małe dziecko. Z jakiegoś powodu, chociaż nie wiedziała jakiego, chcieli ją porwać. JĄ. Ale jego...

Siedział po turecku i patrzył się przed siebie, mrużąc leciutko powieki. Wyglądał na skupionego, opanowanego, zupełnie jakby nie tkwił w obskurnym pokoju zamknięty przez socjopatów, poturbowany, posiniaczony, głodzony i bezbronny. Nawet nie chciała myśleć, co przeszedł, gdy ona była nieprzytomna.

— To wszystko przeze mnie... — wyszeptała, spuszczając głowę. Nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zupełnie bezwiednie zaczęła rozrywać w ręku chleb. Czuła napływające łzy, wzrok jej się zamglił, ostrość wróciła, dopiero gdy ciężkie, słone krople opadły na poszarzały materac, tworząc okrągłe, mokre plamy. — Jesteś tu tylko dlatego, bo rozmawiałeś ze mną w tej głupiej sali, tylko dlatego, bo tam przyszłam... To wszystko moja wina.

— Aha. A więc uważasz, że to, że jacyś chorzy szaleńcy wymyślili sobie wyimaginowane zagrożenie ze strony osób czystej krwi, porwali nastolatków i małe dziecko, po czym wdarli się do Hogwartu, by zastawić pułapkę na kolejną czarownicę – to wszystko twoja wina? — powiedział spokojnym tonem.

Faktycznie, brzmiało to dosyć komicznie, ale zupełnie nie o to jej chodziło.

— Nie bądź głupia — dodał, łapiąc ją z podbródek i spoglądając prosto w oczy. — Tylko oni są tu winni i na tym musimy się skupić.

Miał rację, wiedziała o tym. I chociaż wciąż gdzieś w środku zjadały ją wyrzuty sumienia oraz złość za swoją naiwność, nie był to czas na rozpamiętywanie tego, co mogła zrobić, a czego nie zrobiła. Kiwnęła głową, ocierając łzy.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że to oni stoją za tymi wszystkimi porwaniami? Że uprowadzili nie tylko nas, ale też Emilly i tych wszystkich ludzi w święta Bożego Narodzenia?

— Dla mnie to oczywiste... Czasem nawet słychać krzyki, dochodzą z dołu.

Lily poczuła, jak po plecach przechodzą ją ciarki. Teraz sama miała wrażenie, że słyszy z oddali spazmatyczny, dziecięcy płacz.

— Musimy się stąd wydostać.

— Wiem — przytaknął, zaciskając pięści.

Spojrzała na wielkie drzwi znajdujące się naprzeciwko, poplamione czymś, co wyglądało jak zaschła krew.

— To się nie uda, próbowałem setki razy. Zamykają je na klucz.

Westchnęła. Zajrzała pod materac, poczłapała na czworakach do starego koca, przetrzepując go w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek przydatnego, jednak nie było tam nic, prócz kilku robaków i kurzu. Wychodziła z łazienki, kiedy je usłyszała – głosy dwóch mężczyzn. Z początku ciche, przypominające bardziej szum aniżeli słowa, z czasem coraz głośniejsze i wyraźniejsze.

 _— Myślałem, że bardziej się wścieknie._

 _— Ale może ma rację, zobaczymy, na ile gnojek się nam przyda._

 _— Taa, zwłaszcza, że z resztą jest już cienko. Widziałeś ostatnio smarkulę? Ledwo dycha._

Scorpius najwyraźniej też je słyszał, bo gestem ręki kazał jej wracać na materac. Ledwie zdążyła usiąść koło niego, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu stanął chudy chłopak z wyłupiastymi oczami i tęgi mężczyzna z wielkim pieprzykiem na nosie. Lily doskonale ich pamiętała. Zadrżała mimowolnie, próbując się wcisnąć głębiej w ścianę. Grubas uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając rząd krzywych zębów. Na brodzie został mu kawałek masła.

— O, patrzcie państwo! Wiewióreczka się ocknęła! — zaszczebiotał wesoło. — Żadnych numerów, bo pożałujecie, że się w ogóle urodziliście. Twój koleżka wie już coś na ten temat.

Scorpius skrzywił się lekko, ale nie odwrócił wzroku, wręcz przeciwnie, z uporem i pewnością siebie patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego. Grubasowi chyba nie bardzo się to spodobało, bo mina mu lekko zrzedła.

— Czego od nas chcecie? — zapytała. Zachowanie chłopaka dodało jej trochę odwagi.

— Czego od nas chcecie, czego od nas chcecie... — przedrzeźniał ją Chudzielec. — Od ciebie nic, trzeba cię było po prostu ukarać. Zasłużyłaś sobie. Zresztą i tak macie lepiej niż reszta. Za to chłopak... skoro już się trafił, to możemy go trochę wykorzystać.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do Scorpiusa, złapał go za nadgarstek i podwinął mu rękaw bluzy. Wyjął trzy niewielkie fiolki, przytknął różdżkę do jego skóry w miejscu, w którym żyły były najbardziej widoczne, po czym wymamrotał pod nosem nieznane jej zaklęcie.

Na moment serce Lily stanęło. Widziała jak cienka, blada skóra Scorpiusa rozrywa się, a ulatująca ze środka krew wpada do fiolek. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, ale miała przeczucie, że z pewnością jest to bardzo, bardzo złe.

— Będzie dobrze. To nic — szepnął do niej. Głos mu nawet nie zadrżał.

Może był silny i dzielny, może potrafił być opanowany, nawet w kryzysowej sytuacji, może potrafił to znieść. No cóż – ona nie.

— Nie będzie dobrze! — ryknęła, zrywając się na równe nogi. Zupełnie zapomniała o męczącym mięśnie bólu. — Zostawcie go!

Niesiona na skrzydłach adrenaliny rzuciła się na Chudzielca, wbijając mu paznokcie w oczy. Zawył z bólu i odskoczył do tyłu. Fiolki upadły, rozlewając zebraną krew na starym materacu. W ułamku sekundy doskoczył do niej Grubas, szarpnął ją za ramię, ale Scorpius wierzgnął nogą, uderzając prosto w jego krocze.

— Nie ujdzie wam to płazem... — syknął Chudzielec, doskakując z powrotem do chłopaka. Oczy miał czerwone, lecz pałała w nich chęć mordu. Scorpius w odpowiedzi napluł mu na twarz.

Lily w tym czasie, próbowała wyrwać się z łap Grubasa, jednak mężczyzna szybko odzyskał równowagę. Jedną ręką szarpnął nią jak szmacianą lalką, a drugą zacisnął w pięć i z całej siły walnął w głowę. Na chwilę zrobiło jej się czarno przed oczami, upadła na podłogę, głosy dochodziły do niej jak przez szybę - niewyraźne i zdeformowane. Przez przymknięte powieki widziała, jak Grubas łapie Scorpiusa za ramiona, po czym wykręca mu ręce do tyłu, a Chudzielec znów klęczy z różdżką, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Widziała też, krew, dużo krwi. Chciała krzyknąć, podnieść się, walczyć, ale była tak ogłuszona, że ledwo była w stanie utrzymać otwarte oczy. W końcu chłopak upadł na materac. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się wolno i płytko. Drzwi trzasnęły, słyszała szczęk zamka i odgłos brzęczących kluczy rzucanych na blat. Zostali sami.

Resztkami sił wyciągnęła rękę i końcami palców dotknęła jego dłoni. Poczuła, jak po policzku spływają jej ciepłe łzy. Ogarnęło ją okropne poczucie bezradności.

Zemdlała.


	16. Ucieczka

Gdy się ocknęła, Scorpiusa nie było w pomieszczeniu. W panice przeszukała każdy kąt, płakała, wołała, krzyczała — na nic. Do głowy przychodziły jej najczarniejsze myśli, z jedną, tą najgorszą, na czele — zabili go. Po jakimś czasie, który dla niej był wiecznością, odwiedził ją Chudzielec. Z satysfakcją stwierdziła, że wciąż ma czerwone oczy, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Błagała go, by powiedział jej cokolwiek, ale on tylko położył na podłodze dwie pajdy chleba i wyszedł. Chodziła po pokoju w tę i z powrotem, próbując opanować emocje i zacząć logicznie myśleć. Znów dała się ponieść i nawaliła. Gdyby go posłuchała, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, lepiej. Musiała przestać działać jak narwaniec. Już wiedziała, dlaczego Ślizgoni często szydzili sobie z Gyfonów twierdząc, że odwaga jest dla głupich. Chodziło im o to durne impulsywne zachowanie, które notorycznie przysparzało jej kłopotów. Teraz powinna myśleć jak oni. Potrzebowała opanowania i sprytu. Musiała to umieć. Przecież nie bez powodu tiara przydziału chciała ją umieścić w Slytherinie...

Przez następne kilka godzin z niecierpliwością nasłuchiwała nadchodzących kroków. Gdy tylko do jej uszu doszło ciche, pojedyncze człapanie, uklękła, starając się przybrać pełną pokory minę.

Chudzielec pojawił się w drzwiach ze szklanką wody, obrzucił ją szybkim spojrzeniem, ale nie odezwał się słowem.

— Bardzo przepraszam za to, że się na ciebie rzuciłam — zaczęła spokojnie. Nie zareagował. — Po prostu ten drugi, wielki facet mnie przeraził.

— A ja cię nie przerażam? — burknął wściekle, stawiając napój na podłodze.

— Ty też, ale w inny sposób. Wydajesz się... mądrzejszy.

Prychnął w odpowiedzi, jednak była pewna, że przez moment zobaczyła na jego twarzy coś na kształt uśmiechu.

— Zjadłaś?

— Tak. Swoją część. Dziękuję — odpowiedziała, wskazując na obity talerzyk, na którym wciąż spoczywała jedna kromka chleba.

— Możesz zjeść wszystko — mruknął.

Poczuła w brzuchu nieprzyjemny ucisk. Starała się zachować spokój, ale czuła jak rozpacz ogarnia jej umysł. Zacisnęła palce na zakrwawionym materacu. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na chwilę w drzwiach.

— Chłopak dostanie swoją, jak wróci — dodał i wyszedł. Znów usłyszała szczęk upuszczanych kluczy. Upadła na materac, zakrywając dłońmi twarz. Uczucie ulgi zalało jej ciało.

* * *

Wrócił później, niż się spodziewała. Chociaż wrócił to nie do końca dobre słowo. Został wniesiony na rękach przez Grubasa i upuszczony na rozłożony przez Lily koc. Był nieprzytomny, jego skóra wydawała się jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle, na rękach miał pełno nowych ran, a oddech płytki. Wyglądał tak krucho, tak delikatnie, niczym porcelanowa figurka, która przez jeden nieostrożny gest może się rozpaść w drobny mak.

Czuwała przy nim, póki się nie ocknął. Przesunęła na materac, okryła kocem, a pod głowę ułożyła mu swój płaszczyk. Przemyła wodą pocięte przedramiona i twarz. Głaskała po czole i włosach, które, chociaż potargane i w niektórych miejscach pozlepiane na końcach krwią, wciąż były miękkie i miłe w dotyku. Lily nie miała pojęcia, jak to w ogóle możliwe, bo sama miała na głowie jeden wielki kołtun. Po jakimś czasie złapała się na tym, że patrzenie jak śpi, sprawia jej przyjemność. Zganiła się za to w duchu, bo przecież logicznie rzecz biorąc, powinna pragnąć, by jak najprędzej się obudził.

A obudził się wiele godzin później. Tak przynajmniej myślała, bo odmierzanie czasu w tych warunkach, przysparzało jej nie lada trudności. Otworzył oczy i od razu próbował się podnieść. Wiedziała, że był słaby, więc pozwoliła mu oprzeć się na swoim ramieniu. Niechętnie, ale skorzystał z pomocy.

— Jak długo spałem?

— Sześć... może osiem godzin... Co oni ci zrobili...? — zapytała drżącym głosem, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła jego spojrzenie, ugryzła się w język. Podała mu wodę i chleb, który zgodnie z obietnicą zostawił wcześniej Chudzielec.

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć i nie każ mi mówić — mruknął, gdy tylko opróżnił szklankę. — Po prostu musimy stąd uciec.

— Nie damy rady, kiedy pilnują nas we dwóch. Ten Grubas jest wielki jak góra, nie mamy szans z nim jednym, a co dopiero z dwójką. Uzbrojoną.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Masz rację, z dwójką nie, ale z jednym możemy sobie poradzić. Gdy myśleli, że jestem nieprzytomny, podsłuchałem ich rozmowę. Wielkolud nad ranem jedzie na jakąś misję w Londynie. Musi wyjść z budynku, rozumiesz?

Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę.

— Kiedy mnie tu przenosili, zmierzchało. Jeśli się nie mylisz, to zostało nam niewiele czasu.

Pokiwała głową z powagą.

— Ale tym razem żadnych durnych, spontanicznych walk. Musimy wymyślić plan.

Przez kolejne kilka godzin wymieniali się wszystkimi pomysłami, jakie przychodziły im do głowy. Atak z zaskoczenia, ucieczka, odwracanie uwagi. Lily twierdziła, że najlepiej byłoby narzucić koc na głowę wchodzącego mężczyzny i zwiać, ewentualnie spróbować go wtedy ogłuszyć. Scorpius natomiast uważał, że lepiej będzie użyć materaca jako tarczy i taranu jednocześnie. Obydwoje zdawali sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nawet jeśli Chudzielec nie miał tyle siły co Grubas, to wciąż był silniejszy niż mała Lily i ledwie trzymający się na nogach Scorpius. Zostali wygłodzeni i pobici, nie mieli najmniejszych szans na pokonanie kogokolwiek w walce na pięści, ani w długodystansowej ucieczce. Nie wspominając o tym, że Chudzielec mógł mieć przy sobie różdżkę. Wszystkie pomysły były tak samo ryzykowne i miały tak samo nikłą szansę na powodzenie.

— Jest jeszcze jeden sposób — mruknął Scorpius, gdy Lily skończyła wymieniać sto możliwości wykorzystania świetlówek jako broni. — Pamiętasz jak pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się w Hogwarcie?

— Na schodach? — zapytała zaskoczona. Oczywiście, doskonale to pamiętała i w sumie mogłaby o tym gadać godzinami, ale wątpiła, czy akurat teraz wypadał najlepszy moment na wspominki.

— Tak. Szedłem wtedy na spotkanie z Milą Brunchet. Potem jeszcze wielokrotnie spotykałem się z Milą w nocy, stąd te wszystkie szlabany...

— Okeeeej... — odpowiedziała Lily, nieco zszokowana takimi wyznaniami. — Naprawdę się cieszę, że chcesz ze mną pogadać o takich sprawach, ale nie wiem, czy...

— Bądź cicho i słuchaj, bo najwyraźniej nie masz bladego pojęcia, kim jest Mila Bruchet — warknął Scorpius, łapiąc się za głowę.

Faktycznie, nie miała bladego pojęcia. Westchnął, przewracając oczami.

— Mila Brunchet to Krukonka, jedna z najlepszych uczennic w Hogwarcie, jest teraz na szóstym roku i zeszłego lata została oficjalnie wpisana w rejestr animagów. Tak się składa, że dość dobrze znam osobę, która bardzo spodobała się Mili i w zamian za kilka... przysług, zgodziła się trochę mnie pouczyć.

Lily otworzyła buzię ze zdumienia, powoli przyswajając usłyszane przed chwilą informacje.

— Czy ty... czy ty właśnie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... Na Merlina, umiesz zamieniać się w zwierzęta?!

Scorpius zasłonił jej dłonią usta, bo ostatnie słowo po prostu wykrzyczała.

— Ciszej. W zwierzę, a nie w zwierzęta, a dokładnie w kota — mruknął cicho, nie patrząc na nią, bo oczy Lily zrobiły się już wielkie jak spodki i zaczęły błyszczeć. — Animagia jest szalenie trudna, żeby dojść do perfekcji i zostać pełnoprawnym animagiem potrzebne są lata praktyki. Jeden rok to zdecydowanie za krótko. Nie zawsze wychodzi, no i trwa tylko kilkanaście sekund, bo jeszcze nie bardzo nad tym panuję.

— A jeśli coś ci się stanie? Jeśli zostaniesz pół człowiekiem-pół kotem? Podobno były takie przypadki. Czytałam o tym w _„Dziwnych i śmiesznych wpadkach transmutacji"._ Tu nie ma Mili Brunchet... To za bardzo ryzykowne.

— Masz lepszy pomysł? — szepnął Scorpius, unosząc brew.

— Wymyślimy coś, obiecuję.

— Nie ma innego sposobu, który omijałby bezpośrednią konfrontację. Nie rozumiesz. Nie pozwolę im znów się tam zabrać... ani ciebie — powiedział spokojnie, ale na tyle stanowczo, by zrozumiała, że już podjął decyzję.

Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.

— No to co mam zrobić?

* * *

Gdy Chudzielec wszedł do ich celi, Lily siedziała grzecznie na materacu, owinięta kocem. Mężczyzna omiótł wzorkiem pomieszczenie i skrzywił się lekko.

— Gdzie chłopak? — wycharczał.

— W łazience — odpowiedziała uprzejmie, wskazując na przymknięte wejście do toalety.

Chudzielec sapnął, kręcąc głową, najwyraźniej niezbyt zadowolony. Podszedł bliżej i zastukał w drzwi.

— Jesteś tam gnoju?!

— Jestem — rozległ się zza ściany, słaby głos Scorpiusa.

— Żarcie przyniosłem — poinformował, stawiając na podłodze miskę z czymś, co wyglądało jak bardzo nieapetyczna, rozwodniona owsianka.

Gdy tylko wycofał się z powrotem do wyjścia i pociągnął klamkę, Lily poderwała się z miejsca i ruszyła powoli w jego stronę.

— Ani kroku! — warknął, stając w progu i odwracając się w jej stronę. Jego prawa ręka powędrowała w kierunku tylnej kieszeni spodni, z której wystawała różdżka.

— Proszę... — zaczęła Lily błagalnym tonem — wypuśćcie mnie... Zrobię wszystko...

Uniosła ręce w górę, w pokojowym geście, z pozoru po to, by trochę go uspokoić. Wcześniej jednak specjalnie owinęła część koca od łokci do nadgarstków tak, że teraz tworzył coś na kształt peleryny. Im szerzej rozkładała ramiona, tym większą część pokoju mogła zasłonić.

— Nie ma mowy — prychnął, zbywając ją gestem dłoni, ale nie zraziła się tym. Nie mogła.

Musiała teraz skupić całą jego uwagę na sobie, utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy i dać Scorpiusowi szansę na wymknięcie się na zewnątrz. W środku cała drżała, nie tylko dlatego, że Chudzielec mógł w każdej chwili zignorować ją i trzasnąć drzwiami. Martwiła się przede wszystkim o transformację Scorpiusa i o to, co będzie później. Ich plan był naprawdę dobry, ale nie uwzględniał awaryjnych wersji B, czy C. Dlatego tak ważne było, by się skupić. Na tym, co tu i teraz, na celu.

— Jestem Lily Potter — podjęła ponownie, tym razem patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Córka Harrego Pottera, człowieka, który pokonał samego Voldemorta, walczył ze śmierciożercami i wychował się w rodzinie mugoli. Czemu więzicie mnie z resztą tych degeneratów czystej krwi?!

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią, najwyraźniej głęboko nad czymś myśląc. Korzystając z okazji, delikatnie przysunęła się krok bliżej. Przez sekundę poczuła, jak coś mięciutkiego, przypominającego dotykiem kocie futerko, otarło się o jej łydkę. Zacisnęła zęby, powstrzymując pragnienie spojrzenia w tamtą stronę.

— Masz rację — odezwał się w końcu Chudzielec. — Nie pasujesz tutaj. Wcale nie byłaś w planach. Twoja obecność w tym miejscu to kara za nazwanie naszego szefa zakompleksionym psychopatą. I to: _„Nie wszystkie osoby czystej krwi są złe"_. Wtedy, pod biblioteką. Pamiętasz? Zdenerwowałaś mnie.

Lily przywołała wspomnienie swojej kłótni z Ianem i tego, co działo się wcześniej — szybkiej wymiany zdań ze starszym Krukonem, podczas której powiedziała wiele niemiłych słów o osobie odpowiedzialnej za porwania. Wpadła wtedy na Katrin, z tym że ta mogła już nie być sobą, a chudym mężczyzną pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego...

Obrazy przesuwały się w jej głowie powoli, zamazane, karykaturalnie rozciągnięte niczym w tafli wody. Miała wrażenie, że cała ta sytuacja miała miejsce dawno, dawno temu. Nie roztrząsała tego jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ jej uwagę przykuło zupełnie coś innego.

— Szefa? Myślałam, że to ty tu rządzisz.

Mężczyzna wykrzywił twarz w okropnym grymasie i już wiedziała, że popełniła błąd, zadając to pytanie.

— Nie twój interes, mała. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz — warknął, odwracając się plecami i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Stała jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc otępiała przed siebie. Słyszała, jak Chudzielec człapie gdzieś za ścianą, słyszała brzęk rzucanych kluczy i przerażający, dziecięcy płacz w oddali. Wciągnęła powoli powietrze nosem i równie powoli wypuściła je ustami. Z bijącym sercem rozejrzała się po pokoju. Została w nim całkiem sama.

* * *

Kolejne godziny były dla Lily koszmarem. Zdała sobie sprawę, że porażka nie jest najgorszym, co może się przydarzyć człowiekowi. Owszem, uderza ze straszną siłą, szarpie emocjami, zaburza poczucie bezpieczeństwa i własnej wartości, ale też sprowadza na ziemię, pozwala wyjść myślami w przyszłość, zacząć na nowo planować i iść dalej. Najgorsza była niepewność.

Snuła się po pokoju, nie mając pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Bolał ją brzuch, z nerwów chciało jej się wymiotować, ale musiała się skupić, by móc wychwycić dochodzące z zewnątrz dźwięki. Gdy w końcu usłyszała szczęk przekręcanego zamka, serce zabiło jej jak młot, miała wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy z piersi. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała, jak drzwi otwierają się, a do celi wpada Chudzielec, jak podchodzi do niej, krzywiąc się w szale, jak szarpie ją za włosy i rzuca śmiertelne zaklęcie.  
Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Klamka poruszyła się, a drzwi uchyliły lekko, ukazując stojącego w progu bladego chłopca z jasnymi włosami, zaciętą miną i pękiem kluczy w dłoni.

Poczuła, jak po jej ciele rozchodzi się niesamowite ciepło, jak wszystkie trzymające ją do tej chwili demony topnieją, pod naporem ogromnego szczęścia. Bicie serca nie zwolniło tempa, jednak zaczęło wygrywać zupełnie inny rytm. Podbiegła do niego, wczepiając palce w pogniecioną i poplamioną, szarą chłopięcą bluzę, wtuliła głowę w jego klatkę piersiową, nie mogąc uspokoić emocji. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy z oczu zaczęły jej płynąć łzy, mocząc koszulkę Scorpiusa.

— Udało się — wychlipała między jedną falą szlochu a drugą.

— Tak — szepnął jej na ucho, odwzajemniając uścisk. Przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie i pogładził po włosach. — Musimy stąd jak najszybciej wyjść.

Kiwnęła głową, odsuwając się od niego niechętnie.

Korytarz za drzwiami ich celi był wąski i słabo oświetlony, w całości wyłożony jasną boazerią. Na końcu rozszerzał się, przechodząc w niewielki salon z aneksem kuchennym. Minęła chwila, zanim Lily przyzwyczaiła się do światła dziennego wpadającego przez niewielkie białe okna, a oczy przestały ją szczypać na tyle, by rozejrzeć się po wnętrzu. Mebli było tu niewiele — żółte szafki kuchenne, z masą porozrzucanych na nich przyborów do gotowania, bucząca cichutko lodówka, piecyk, na którym stał wielki gar z parującą zawartością, roztaczającą po pokoju zapach cebuli i gotowanego mięsa, duży dębowy stół i kilka krzeseł do kompletu. Pod ścianą stała połatana beżowa kanapa, a nad nią wisiał zegar z kukułką, wskazujący godzinę czwartą popołudniu. Z drugiej strony umieszczono prostą szafę z lustrem. Gdy Lily zobaczyła w nim swoje odbicie, zadrżała. Wyglądała jak wrak człowieka — w brudnych ubraniach, wychudzona, blada, potargana, z podkrążonymi oczami.

— Ten padalec jest w łazience, chyba bierze prysznic — mruknął Scorpius starając się dopasować klucze do każdej z czterech zasuw drzwi, które jako jedyne wyglądały na wyjściowe. Z oddali, z prawej strony dochodził do niej cichy chlupot puszczanej wody. — Tak jak planowaliśmy, schowałem się i czekałem. Trochę minęło, bo musiałem być pewny, że nie zdąży wyjść, zanim odbiegniemy. No i miałaś rację, faktycznie rzucał klucze na stół... idiota.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. W tym samym czasie przekręcił ostatni z zamków. Zabezpieczenie wydało charakterystyczny dźwięk i drzwi uchyliły się, skrzypiąc lekko. Świeże powietrze wdarło się do pomieszczenia, niosąc za sobą piękny zapach wiosny, słońca i kwitnących drzew. Zapach wolności.

— Idziesz? — szepnął zniecierpliwiony, unosząc brwi, bo Lily wciąż krzątała się po pokoju, zaglądając do szafek i nurkując pod meblami.

— Szukam naszych różdżek — sapnęła w odpowiedzi, otwierając piekarnik.

— Nie ma na to czasu. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to odbiegniemy wystarczająco daleko, nim się zorientuje. Widać stąd wioskę.

Zerknęła na widok za jego plecami. Chociaż dom, w którym się znajdowali, musiał stać na uboczu, bo dokoła roztaczały się pola i dziko rosnące łąki, w oddali faktycznie majaczyła niska, wiejska zabudowa. Po wąskich dróżkach pędziły maleńkie z tej perspektywy, mugolskie środki transportu — samochody.

— A co z resztą? — zapytała, stając naprzeciwko chłopaka i odgarniając włosy z czoła.

— Z jaką resztą? — mruknął, mrużąc oczy. Była pewna, że doskonale wie, o co jej chodzi.

— Nie możemy ich tu zostawić...

— Nie zostawimy nikogo! Wezwiemy pomoc! Bardziej przydasz się tam, jako żywy świadek, niż tutaj jako martwy bohater! — Scorpius wyglądał już na poważnie zdenerwowanego.

— Jeśli zorientuje się, że uciekliśmy, może ich zabić, może się przenieść, może... — zaczęła wymieniać w panice wszystkie złe rzeczy, które przychodziły jej do głowy.

Pomyślała o zamkniętym, umęczonym dziecku, o Katrin, którą prawdopodobnie porwali dla głupiej peleryny Albusa, o Emilly, której tak źle kiedyś życzyła. Skoro oni przeżyli takie piekło w zaledwie kilka dni, to jak musieli teraz czuć się ci, którzy byli tu zamknięci od prawie pół roku? Wiedziała, że Scorpius ma racje, że bezpieczniej i rozsądniej byłoby teraz uciec i jak najszybciej skontaktować się z ministerstwem, albo nauczycielami, ale nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Nie mogła teraz odejść. Poczuła, jak po policzkach znów spływają jej łzy, lecz nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Wiedziała, że on też podjął decyzję.

— W takim razie zostań — mruknął, zaciskając pięści.

Położył jej na wyciągniętej dłoni pęk kluczy. Przez chwilę stał tak, dotykając czubkami palców wnętrza jej dłoni. Opuścił wzrok, przygryzł lekko wargę, po czym nie odwracając się więcej, wyszedł na zewnątrz.


	17. Niespodziewane wsparcie

Ian Ashvill westchnął głośno i podniósł się z czarnej, skórzanej kanapy znajdującej się w rogu pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Miał dość. Lochów, zamku, błoni — wszystkiego. Od kilku dni cały Hogwart, a Ian miał tu na myśli nie tylko uczniów, ale również nauczycieli, duchy, a nawet te głupie skrzaty domowe, zachowywał się, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę. Wszyscy chodzili cisi, skołowani, lekko nieprzytomni, smutni i chyba przede wszystkim — przerażeni. Miał wrażenie, że potrójne porwanie: Scorpiusa Malfoya, głupiej Potter i jakiejś dziwnej, niskiej Krukonki, było jedynym tematem rozmów zarówno towarzyskich, jak i tych toczących się na forum publicznym oraz politycznym. Jak do tego doszło? Kto zawinił? Czy Hogwart jest jeszcze bezpieczny? Czy należy zwolnić stacjonujących w nim aurorów? A może winę ponosi dyrektor — profesor Flitwick? Ian rzygał już tymi wszystkimi nowinkami, spekulacjami, plotkami, artykułami w gazetach. Irytowało go, że po ostatniej lekcji wszyscy byli odprowadzani do pokojów wspólnych przez prefektów i nauczycieli, że zabraniali im chodzić w pojedynkę nawet do toalety, że odejmowano im punkty za każde najmniejsze nieposłuszeństwo. Ale najbardziej irytowało go, że absolutnie wszyscy ignorowali jego prowokacje.

Powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, „przypadkiem" nadeptując na nogę siedzącej na podłodze Ślizgonce. Dziewczyna obdarzyła go mętnym spojrzeniem, po czym spuściła wzrok. Ian zaczynał być autentycznie wściekły. Rzucając przekleństwa na prawo i lewo przemierzał korytarz, zastanawiając się, czy może nie powinien znowu powypisywać na ścianach jakiś obraźliwych sloganów. Już miał skręcać w stronę schodów prowadzących na parter, gdy po lewej stronie, przy wejściu do starej sali eliksirów, zauważył brzydkiego, burego kota. Zwierzak wpatrywał się w niego żółtymi ślepiami, machając lekko końcem ogona. Ian uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Znał tego kota, należał do jednej z koleżanek durnej Potter, ale w przeciwieństwie do przygłupich Gryfonek kot był w porządku. Czasami spotykał go na korytarzach i wędrowali razem, Ian nie miał pojęcia, jak zwierzak się wabił, więc z racji tego, że nie grzeszył urodą, nazywał go po prostu „Brzydalem". Aktualnie Brzydal był jedynym żyjącym stworzeniem, które nie wydawało się mieć permanentnej depresji, więc tym bardziej ucieszył się na jego widok. Zbliżył się z zamiarem podrapania go za uchem, ale kot odwrócił się i ruszył prosto, pustym korytarzem. Po chwili przystanął, przekręcił łeb i na powrót wbił w niego żółte ślepia.

— Chcesz, żebym za tobą poszedł? — mruknął lekko zaskoczony Ian, lecz posłusznie podążył za Brzydalem.

I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, a teraz przynajmniej po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu godzin poczuł się autentycznie zaintrygowany. Zwierzak biegł w głąb lochów, klucząc zawiłymi podziemnymi korytarzami. Od czasu do czasu odwracał łebek, jakby sprawdzał, czy chłopak nie zgubił się po drodze. W końcu zwolnił tempa i dał susa za wielką, zaśniedziałą zbroję, która mogła kiedyś spokojnie robić za rynsztunek jakiegoś olbrzyma. Ian przystanął obok, unosząc brwi. Przez moment widział jedynie wystający zza potężnych, żelaznych butów, przypominający szczotkę ogon Brzydala, słyszał szczęk i klekot trącanych elementów uzbrojenia. Po chwili kot wysunął się z powrotem na korytarz, futerko miał zwichrzone, a łapą przesuwał jakąś niewielką rzecz. Popchnięty przez zwierzaka przedmiot przeturlał się wprost pod nogi zaskoczonego Iana. Chłopiec schylił się i wziął do ręki mały, ciepły kamyk. Obróciwszy go w palcach, podniósł na wysokość oczu, czując narastającą powoli ekscytację. Po drugiej stronie kamyka znajdował się koślawy wzór przedstawiający dłoń. Z tym że ta dłoń miała jedynie cztery palce i Ian doskonale pamiętał, gdzie ostatnio widział identyczny obraz. Pamiętał książkę z przedstawiającym go rysunkiem tak dobrze, jak to, kto nad ową książką wtedy siedział. Nieświadomie na jego twarzy pojawił się wielki, szalony uśmiech. Może jednak ten dzień nie będzie taki nudny jak przypuszczał.

* * *

Dopadł ich w wielkiej sali, tuż po obiedzie. Wyglądali, jakby nie przespali kilku nocy z rzędu, nie myli się, nie czesali i w ogóle nie robili niczego, prócz użalania się nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Nie, żeby było mu przykro z tego powodu, wręcz przeciwnie.

— Weasley, Rockwell — uśmiechnął się, trącając butem ławkę, na której siedzieli.

Unieśli wzrok znad rozłożonej na stole gazety. Czarno-białe ruchome zdjęcie, usytuowane na dwóch stronach czasopisma ukazywało wnętrze Ministerstwa Magii wraz z wejściem do Biura Aurorów i tłum tłoczących się przy drzwiach czarodziejów. Olbrzymi nagłówek głosił: _Czy Harry Potter wypowie wojnę porywaczom córki?._

— Ashvill... Spadaj stąd. Nie mamy głowy, aby się z tobą użerać — mruknął smętnie Hugo.

— Och, tak. A szkoda. Myślałem, że zainteresuje was moje znalezisko.

Ian wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, podrzucając od niechcenia odkryty przez Brzydala kamyk. Amulet unosił się i opadał, wirując sennie w powietrzu. Reakcja chłopców była jeszcze lepsza, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Jerry wytrzeszczył oczy i zakrztusił własną śliną, a Hugo momentalnie poderwał się z ławki, rzucając się do przodu, ni to by pobić Iana, ni to by wyrwać mu Amulet.

— A,a,a... — zacmokał Ślizgon, łapiąc kamyk z powrotem w dłoń i chowając go do kieszeni. — Nie ma mowy. Ja znalazłem, ja trzymam. Dobrze wiem, co to jest.

— Zabiję cię... daję słowo — warknął Hugo, ciągnąc go za kołnierz.

— Spróbuj, a obiecuję, że już nigdy nie zobaczysz amuletu.

Ian nawet nie próbował się wyrywać. Po prostu stał, patrzył, myślał, a jego oczy z każdą sekundą błyszczały coraz bardziej. Był szczerze zachwycony tą całą sytuacją.

W przeciwieństwie do Weasleya, który aż kipiał ze złości.

— Niby jakim cudem, wywłoko?

— Jesteś pewny, że chcesz się przekonać?

Trwali uparcie naprzeciw siebie siłując się wzrokiem i pewnie w końcu rzuciliby się sobie do gardeł, gdyby nie stanowczy, opanowany głos Jerry'ego:

— Gdzie był?

Hugo zamrugał zdekoncentrowany, a Ian uniósł brwi.

— Amulet. Gdzie był? — powtórzył Jerry, odkładając gazetę na bok.

— W lochach — odpowiedział Ashvill, otrzepując ostentacyjnie ubranie, bo Weasley, najwyraźniej wybity przez przyjaciela z rytmu, w końcu zwolnił uścisk.

— Lily musiała go zgubić, gdy napadł ją porywacz... chyba że... — Jerry zamyślił się przez moment, po czym wbił wzrok w młodego Weasleya. — Chyba że znalazła sposób, by go aktywować.

— Niby jak? Kiedy?! — żachnął się Hugo, zupełnie zapominając o walce z Ianem.

Blondyn pokręcił głową i westchnąwszy głośno, wstał od stołu.

— Tego się trzeba dowiedzieć.

* * *

O kłótni na schodach usłyszeli od samego Iana. Hugo chciał go z miejsca pobić na kwaśne jabłko, lecz Jerry trzeźwo stwierdził, że sama ścina Ashvilla z Lily nie miała związku z amuletem. A przecież na nim musieli się teraz skupić.

Od zapłakanych współlokatorek młodej Potter dowiedzieli się, że dziewczyna już wieczorem spała jak zabita w swoim łóżku, nie zdjąwszy wcześniej nawet płaszcza i butów. Jenna z Marią pomyślały wtedy, że ich koleżanka musi być wykończona po maratonie prac domowych i sprawdzianów, więc nie chciały jej budzić, zwłaszcza że wypadał akurat pierwszy od bardzo dawna dzień wolny. Zważając na to, że do porwania doszło około pierwszej w nocy, przyjęli najbardziej prawdopodobną wersję wydarzeń — jeśli Lily naprawdę znalazła sposób na aktywację amuletu, to musiała to zrobić po południu. Po ich wspólnym spotkaniu na błoniach, a przed drzemką w dormitorium. Jerry twierdził dodatkowo, że musiało się to stać jeszcze przed kłótnią z Ianem — dlatego wyprowadzona z równowagi dziewczyna nie podzieliła się z nimi od razu swoim odkryciem.

Postanowili zasięgnąć języka u najbliższych, na pierwszy ogień wybierając Rose. Nie mieli pojęcia, czy powie im cokolwiek przydatnego, ale przynajmniej wiedzieli, gdzie jej szukać. Siedziała skulona na krześle przy najmniej widocznym stoliku, między regałami pełnymi książek. W rękach trzymała _Standardową księgę zaklęć, stopień 3_ , ale zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy wpatrywały się martwo w jeden punkt. Gdy stanęli nad nią, drgnęła, odrywając wzrok od pożółkłych stron podręcznika.

— Rosie... trzymasz książkę do góry nogami... — szepnął Hugo, podchodząc bliżej.

Otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł jej w gardle, a po policzku spłynęły łzy. Chłopiec delikatnie wyjął jej z dłoni podręcznik, i objął ją ramieniem. Cała drżała. Jego silna, mądra i szalenie stanowcza siostra była w rozsypce. Przyzwyczaił się, że to ona zawsze opanowywała każdą sytuację. Gdy jako małe brzdące zgubili się w lesie, gdy niechcący podpalili ulubiony krzew mamy, albo kiedy podarli klubowy szalik taty — siadał i płakał, schowawszy się pod łóżko, a ona dzielnie stawiała czoła konsekwencjom. Jednak tym razem to jemu nie wolno było się poddać. Zacisnął pięści i odsunął się o krok, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

— Rosie... musisz mi pomóc. Pamiętasz tamten dzień, przed porwaniem Lily?

Kiwnęła lekko głową, więc kontynuował:

— Widziałaś się z nią po południu? Po tym, jak spotkaliśmy się na błoniach? — potrząsnął lekko jej ramionami, bo wyglądała, jakby znów odpływała myślami gdzieś daleko. — Rosie, proszę skup się. Musisz nam powiedzieć.

— Ja... — zaczęła, błądząc wzrokiem po jego twarzy — nie widziałam... wzięła książkę i poszła do Albusa, a potem już jej nie widziałam...

— Musimy z nim porozmawiać — stwierdził Jerry, wzdychając głośno.

Rose spojrzała na niego i wzdrygnęła się lekko, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest tu sama z bratem. Wyprostowała się i otarła z policzka ślady łez.

— To się nie uda... Od dnia porwania Albus... on nic nie mówi. Zamyka się w pokoju życzeń, nikogo nie wpuszcza...

Jerry złapał się za głowę, a Ian zaczął kląć pod nosem, kopiąc stojące obok krzesło.

— Musi być jakiś sposób... — jęknął Hugo.

— Tamtego wieczora pytałam się, czy Lily go znalazła — podjęła Rose, biorąc głęboki wdech — chciałam się upewnić, czy dostał książkę. Odparł, że tak, zwróciła mu egzemplarz _Przeklętych pierścieni_ , a potem wypytywała o magiczne przedmioty, żeby zrobić zadanie domowe dla Flitwicka. Podobno, gdy tylko usłyszała, że można je czasowo dezaktywować poprzez zarysowanie, uszkodzenie albo ubrudzenie kluczowego elementu, zaczęła się cieszyć jak dziecko i uciekła do zamku.

Hugo otworzył usta, wpatrując się w siostrę, jakby zobaczył ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Nawet nie miał czasu, aby zastanowić się, jak bardzo niesamowita była jej pamięć.

— Na Merlina... — mruknął, odwracając się w kierunku chłopców.

— Na Merlina... — odpowiedział Jerry.

* * *

— Naprawdę nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale dzięki Slughornowi za jego eseje... — szepnął Jerry, machając różdżką nad niewielkim, cynowym kociołkiem.

Od kilku godzin siedzieli w nieczynnej toalecie dla dziewcząt, próbując uwarzyć roztwór czyszczący. Nie dalej jak dwa tygodnie temu profesor Slughorn zadał im obszerną pracę zaliczeniową na temat mitów i legend dotyczących eliksiru Erici Stainwright oraz tego, jak ewoluował jego skład oraz przygotowanie, zanim stał się zdatny do użytku. Jerry miał wtedy autentyczną chęć udusić nauczyciela, ale pragnienie zdobycia wysokiej oceny zwyciężyło i spędził w bibliotece kilka wieczorów, wyszukując poprawnej receptury roztworu. Profesor Slughorn był zachwycony.

Teraz, posiłkując się własnymi notatkami, po raz pierwszy czuł, że jego nauka nie poszła na marne. Sięgnął po liście mięty pieprzowej, roztarł je między palcami i wrzucił do kociołka. Eliksir zabulgotał, przybierając niebieskawy odcień, a w łazience zaczął unosić się duszący zapach chloru.

— I, znowu nie wierzę, że to mówię, dzięki ci Merlinie za Iana i jego brak moralności — dodał, szczerząc się do siebie.

Gdy on z Hugonem próbowali uspokoić, a potem przekupić na różne sposoby Jęczącą Martę, by pozwoliła im skorzystać spokojnie z jednej z kabin w jej łazience, Ian włamał się do gabinetu profesora Slughorna i wykradł potrzebne im składniki. Zarówno Jerry, jak i Hugo woleli nie wiedzieć, jak dokładnie to zrobił, ale póki nie mieli pewności, że amulet zadziała, postanowili nie mówić nic nauczycielom. Po pierwsze wątpili, by ktokolwiek uwierzył, że uznany za zaginiony oraz nieaktywny przedmiot magiczny nagle zaczął działać. Po drugie wciąż ciążyła im myśl, że po prostu go ukradli.

— Luz — mruknął Ian, pochylając się nad jasnowłosym Gryfonem i spoglądając mu przez ramię do kociołka. — Długo jeszcze? Zaczynam się nudzić.

— Prawie gotowe. — Jerry pacnął go notatkami po głowie. — I nie dysz mi na kark.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, widząc jak Ashvill przewraca oczami, po czym siada grzecznie pod ścianą. Wziął do ręki fiolkę i przelał do niej chochlą niewielką część eliksiru. Wstrząsnął delikatnie roztwór, a następnie kucnął obok Ślizgona.

— Wyciągnij Amulet, zobaczymy czy działa.

Ian wysunął z kieszeni kamyk. Chodzący do tej pory tam i z powrotem po łazience Hugo zamarł w miejscu. Atmosfera wokół zrobiła się dziwnie gęsta.

— Dobra, chwila prawdy, panowie. — Jerry wziął głęboki wdech i wylał trzy krople na zabrudzoną grawerkę.

Zaciągnąwszy rękaw bluzy, przetarł nim powierzchnie. Po czarnej mazi nie został nawet ślad.

— To działa... TO DZIAŁA! — ryknął Hugo, skacząc jak wariat po łazience.

— Będziesz się cieszył, jak go aktywujemy — mruknął trzeźwo Jerry, chociaż sam miał wypieki radości na twarzy.

— Jak to zepsujesz Ashvill, to urwę ci łeb. Pamiętaj.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Weasley. Nic nie zepsuję, mam już serdecznie dosyć tej żałosnej aury rozpaczy wokoło. Chcemy tego samego. Co mam robić?

Jerry spokojnie wytłumaczył mu procedurę krok po kroku. Gdy skończył, odsunął się do tyłu, dając Ślizgnowi trochę przestrzeni.

— A więc wspomnienie z Potter... świetnie — mruknął Ian, chichocząc pod nosem. Ułożył kamyk na dłoni i machnął różdżką. — _Quaerere_.

Nagle łazienka zrobiła się dziwnie mała, zewsząd otoczyła go biel, chciał odnaleźć wzrokiem Jerry'ego, albo Weasleya, jednak wszystko stało się koszmarnie rozmazane. Ruszył ręką, ale miał wrażenie, że to wcale nie jest jego ręka. Usłyszał trzask drzwi i wołanie z oddali, z początku nie rozumiał słów, ale w końcu dotarło do niego, że ktoś krzyczy: „Lily! Lily _!_ ". No tak — Potter. Miał się na niej skupić. Jakieś głupie wspomnienie. Zamknął oczy, by nie widzieć tej oślepiającej bieli. Szukał w pamięci czegoś wesołego, przypomniał sobie, jak rzucał w jej głowę papierowymi kulkami, jak się wściekała i pokrzykiwała. Tak, to było dobre wspomnienie. Zaśmiał się i zacisnął mocniej powieki.

Gdy je otworzył, znów był w łazience, a ostrość widzenia wróciła. Jerry, lekko spanikowany, pochylał się nad nim. Hugo stał z rękami założonymi na głowie i oddychał ciężko.

A on? On klęczał na podłodze, włosy opadły mu na czoło, ze skroni ściekała strużka potu. W ręku wciąż trzymał Amulet. Tylko że tym razem, kamień świecił się zielonym blaskiem, a na grawerce, w miejscu, w którym powinien znajdować się palec wskazujący, błyszczała szmaragdowa strzałka zakończona biegnącą w przestrzeń wstęgą światła.

— Działa — stwierdził, patrząc na Jerry'ego. Blondyn zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Widzę zieloną wstęgę, prowadzącą gdzieś hen w dal, więc owszem, jestem pewien.

Weasley zaczął ryczeć, nie wiadomo, czy ze szczęścia, ulgi, czy z innych emocji. Jerry osunął się na podłogę, zakrywając twarz w dłoniach. Jęcząca Marta pokrzykiwała coś ze swojej kabiny, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Udało im się. Wiedzieli jednak, że ta chwila radości nie może trwać wiecznie. Trzeba było zacząć działać i tym razem sami już sobie nie poradzą.

Jerry wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym spojrzał pewnym wzrokiem na przyjaciela.

— Hugo, leć po profesor Vector. Pędem.


	18. Odsiecz

Lily stała pośrodku białego jak śnieg pomieszczenia. Znalezienie go zajęło jej trochę czasu, jednak była przekonana, że trafiła w odpowiednie miejsce. Ukryty w piwnicy, wyłożony kafelkami pusty pokój przywodził na myśl sterylną, szpitalną salę, którą opróżniono ze wszelkich mebli i urządzeń. Nie licząc wejścia oraz zawieszonych u sufitu podłużnych, mrugających rytmicznie lamp, znajdowało się w nim jedynie czworo drzwi. Zza tych po prawej stronie dochodziło ciche, stłumione przez ściany łkanie. Trzęsącymi się rękoma, wyszukała pasujący klucz i wcisnęła go w zamek.

Gdy klamka ustąpiła, pierwszym co zarejestrowały jej zmysły, był okropny smród. Zakasłała, zasłaniając dłonią twarz. Zjedzona przed kilkoma godzinami owsianka dawała o sobie znać w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. Dopiero po chwili, gdy nozdrza Lily przyzwyczaiły się do potwornego zapachu i mogła przekroczyć próg, nie zwymiotowawszy wcześniej na podłogę, dostrzegła malutką dziewczynkę kulącą się w samym rogu niewielkiego pokoiku. Długie, ciemne włosy zlepione w strąki opadały na wychudzoną, bladą, dziecięcą twarzyczkę, a pożółkła, zaplamiona szmata robiąca za sukienkę zwisała luźno z kościstych ramion. Domyśliła się, że z przerażenia dziecko musiało nie raz popuścić ze strachu, lecz nikt nie kwapił się, by zapewnić mu jakiekolwiek ubranie na zmianę. Miała ochotę krzyczeć i płakać, jednak zacisnęła zęby i powolutku podeszła bliżej dziewczynki.

— Hej... nie bój się — zaczęła spokojnie, kucając obok małej. Dziecko spojrzało na nią wielkimi oczami, najwyraźniej zaskoczone widokiem nowej twarzy.

— Kim jesteś?

— Nazywam się Lily Potter i przyszłam cię stąd zabrać.

Dziewczynka rozejrzała się spłoszona po pokoju, jakby szukając w tej całej sytuacji jakiegoś podstępu, po czym wcisnęła się mocniej w kąt.

— Nie bój się... chcę ci pomóc. Jak ci na imię? — wyszeptała Lily, najspokojniej jak umiała, chociaż opanowanie emocji graniczyło w tym momencie z cudem.

— Sara — pisnęła mała.

— Dobrze, Saro. Chcesz się stąd wydostać, prawda? Musisz mi troszkę pomóc. Musimy zabrać resztę i jak najprędzej uciekać. Dasz radę?

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i podpierając się ściany, stanęła na nogach. Bardzo powoli wyszły z powrotem do białego pomieszczenia. Lily zaczęła przeglądać pęk kluczy w poszukiwaniu tego jednego, pasującego do następnych drzwi. Z całych sił pragnęła mieć to już za sobą, zasiąść gdzieś daleko stąd, w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie największy problem stanowiła nieodrobiona praca domowa z transmutacji, albo uprzykrzający szkolne życie Ian Ashvill. Chciała być tam już teraz, w tej chwili przenieść się, teleportować, zrobić cokolwiek, by tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego przerażająco jasnego, a zarazem tak mrocznego pomieszczenia. Problem w tym, że nie mogła, a nadszarpnięte nerwy jedynie utrudniały sprawę. Ręce drżały jej okrutnie, gdy próbowała włożyć do zamka mały, srebrny kluczyk. Trafiła dopiero za trzecim razem.

— Poczekaj tu chwilkę, a ja wypuszczę... — zaczęła tłumaczyć, lecz widząc przerażone oczy Sary, utkwione w punkcie gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem, urwała w połowie.

Nie musiała się odwracać, by domyślić się co, a raczej kogo, zobaczyła dziewczynka. Słyszała sapanie, świst wypuszczanego powietrza i kroki. Przerażenie na sekundę sparaliżowało jej ciało, a potem puściło, by zamienić się w szalony galop serca i natłok myśli.

Obróciła się, stając twarzą w twarz z Chudzielcem. Miał mokre włosy i minę szaleńca.

— Zabije cię... zabije cię... — wycharczał, celując w nią różdżką.

Nie miała się czym bronić, bo różdżki jej i Scorpiusa nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć, nie miała gdzie uciec, jako że mężczyzna zastawił jedyne wyjście z pomieszczenia, nie potrafiła walczyć słowami, ponieważ wszystkie więzły w gardle zduszone przez obezwładniające przerażenie. Zasłoniła ciałem Sarę i zamknęła oczy. Tak bardzo nie chciała umierać. Poczuła, jak kolana uginają się pod nią, a jej własne ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa. W ostatniej chwili złapała równowagę, trzymając się kurczowo ostatniej jasnej myśli. Nie mogła upaść. Jeśli już musiała umrzeć, chciała zrobić to z godnością.

Usłyszała zduszony jęk i hałas, ale była zbyt przerażona, by otworzyć oczy. Została jej jedynie ciemność, pustka i żal, że jest zbyt wcześnie, zbyt smutno, zbyt pusto na koniec. Czekała sekundę, dwie, ale nic się nie działo. Żadnego bólu, żadnego ukojenia, żadnego rozczarowania. Śmierć nie nadchodziła. Pchana ciekawością uchyliła powiekę i prawie krzyknęła ze zdumienia.

Naprzeciwko niej, z tłuczkiem do ubijania mięsa w ręku, stał Scorpius. Jego mina wyrażała jednocześnie zaskoczenie, ulgę i wściekłość, co stanowiło zaskakująco zabawne połączenie. Tuż pod jego stopami leżał nieprzytomny Chudzielec. Z głowy ciekła mu strużka krwi.

— Och... — jęknęła Lily. — Wróciłeś.

— Nawet nic nie mów! Jesteś najgłupszą osobą, jaką znam! — ryknął, próbując kopniakami przekręcić Chudzielca na plecy.

Był zły. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała, aby w ogóle podniósł głos i stracił swoje stoickie opanowanie. A ona wciąż trwała w lekkim szoku, zbyt przerażona i zbyt zaskoczona, by zacząć działać. Stała w miejscu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć, aż w końcu poczuła lekkie szarpnięcie za rękaw. Sara spoglądała zdumiona to na nią, to na Malfoya.

— Saro, to jest Scorpius, pomoże nam się stąd wydostać. Jest przyjacielem — wytłumaczyła Lily, siląc się na uśmiech. Poczucie obowiązku opieki nad dzieckiem, żywą, niewinną istotą w jakiś dziwny sposób sprowadziło ją na ziemię.

Dziewczynka przekręciła lekko główkę, łypiąc na tłuczek, który blondyn wciąż trzymał w ręku.

— Czy on zabił tego pana?

Lily otworzyła usta, ale nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów, więc całkowicie zbita z tropu zamknęła je z powrotem.

— Gnojek żyje... tylko stracił przytomność, ale różdżka złamana... co za pech — syknął Scorpius, wyciągając spod cielska mężczyzny ułamany na pół patyk.

— Trzeba go związać.

— Ja się tym zajmę, a ty wypuść resztę, w końcu po to tu przyszłaś — mruknął, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

* * *

Pokoje otwierała po kolei. W tym znajdującym się zaraz obok celi Sary siedział starszy mężczyzna z długą do pępka brodą. Nazywał się Teodor Switch i gdy tylko zorientował się, co się dzieje, zaczął pomagać Scorpiusowi z wiązaniem Chudzielca i obmyślaniem planu — co dalej. Katrin rzuciła się na Lily, strasznie płakała i za nic w świecie nie chciała puścić jej ręki. Natomiast z Emilly było po prostu bardzo źle — ledwo trzymała otwarte powieki, majacząc coś w gorączce, więc musieli podnieść ją we czwórkę i przenieść na górę. Nie dlatego, bo Emilly dużo ważyła — wręcz przeciwnie, po półrocznym zamknięciu wyglądała jak szkielet. Po prostu nikt z nich nie miał tyle siły, by samodzielnie wnieść ją po schodach.

Związanego Chudzielca zamknęli na klucz w byłej celi Sary. Lily specjalnie wybrała to miejsce ze względu na niezbyt przyjemny zapach. Zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu, właśnie miała chować klucze, gdy poczuła potworny ból głowy. Nie było to migrenowe uciskanie w skroniach, uczucie zemdlenia, czy kłucia. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś postawił jej na czubku głowy coś bardzo ciężkiego, a to coś powoli miażdżyło czaszkę, wciskając ją do środka. Straciwszy równowagę, upadła na podłogę. Słyszała jak ktoś ją woła, widziała stalowoszare oczy Scorpiusa tak blisko jej twarzy, że bez problemu mogła dostrzec w nich tysiąc odcieni i tysiąc emocji...

Aż w końcu białe ściany otaczające sterylny pokój zaczęły się rozpływać. Jak przez mgłę dostrzegła elementy innego pomieszczenia, rząd umywalek, mokre od wody kafelki. Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że ma przed oczami twarz Hugona, chciała go dotknąć, sprawdzić, czy jest prawdziwy, ale jej dłoń nie była jej dłonią — rozmyła się i zniknęła we mgle. Powinna się bać, powinna być przerażona, ale z jakiegoś powodu, czuła jedynie dziwny spokój. Patrzyła na swoje ciało z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, obserwowała je, starając się zrozumieć. Jej wzrok padł na ozdabiającą nadgarstek bransoletkę — jedyny magiczny przedmiot, jaki przy sobie miała. Była szara. Już dawno odkryła, że wbrew pozorom szary oznaczał po prostu bezpieczeństwo. W głębi duszy musiała wiedzieć, że to, co się z nią dzieje jest dobre. Szukała rozpaczliwie w pamięci jakiejkolwiek podpowiedzi, aż w końcu zrozumiała. Nie wiedziała, czy to możliwe, nie wiedziała, czy się nie myli, ale z całych sił krzyknęła w myślach:

 _—_ _Wejdź! Znajdź mnie!_

I ból ustąpił.

Uniosła wzrok, podparłszy się rękami, by usiąść. Katrin łkała, bujając się w tył i w przód, Scorpius, cały blady, obejmował ją ramieniem, pan Teodor kuśtykał w ich stronę z jakimś kocem. Z palca wskazującego prawej ręki Lily unosiła się smuga szmaragdowego światła prowadząca gdzieś hen, za drzwi.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Scorpius, nakrywając ją przyniesionym przed chwilą pledem.

— Udało im się — wydukała — udało im się. Aktywowali Amulet.

* * *

— Więc jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, to tylko kwestia czasu, nim nas uratują? — Pan Teodor podrapał się po brodzie, przeczesując palcami gęstwinę posklejanych z brudu włosów.

Lily stwierdziła, że w obecnej sytuacji nie ma co bawić się w tajemnice i pokrótce opowiedziała zebranym o Amulecie i jego właściwościach. Podeszli do tego bardziej sceptycznie, niż się spodziewała, jednak nawet najmniejsze ziarnko nadziei mogło podnieść morale, dając im bezcenną przewagę.

— A jeśli to tylko pomyłka? — chlipnęła Kartin.

— To nie pomyłka. Na pewno — powiedziała z przekonaniem Lily.

— W takim razie powinniśmy zamknąć drzwi, uzbroić się i czekać. Jesteśmy zbyt słabi, aby się rozdzielać — stwierdził Scorpius, a Lily podziękowała mu w duchu.

Nie miała pojęcia, czy ktokolwiek prócz nich byłby w stanie przejść więcej niż sto metrów. Tak naprawdę zupełnie nie wiedziała, co powinni zrobić, ale to miejsce, jak okropne by nie było, przynajmniej już trochę znała. Czekanie wydawało jej się po prostu najmniej ryzykowne.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją cieniutki głosik Sary, dochodzący z góry.

— Ludzie! Ktokolwiek! Pomocy!

Serce Lily stanęło na moment. Pierwsze, co przyszło jej na myśl to to, że wrócił Grubas. Scorpius musiał najwyraźniej pomyśleć to samo. Zacisnął palce na tłuczku i ostrożnie ruszył schodami w górę, łapiąc ją przy okazji za fraki, ponieważ już biegła przed siebie, nie rozglądając się nawet na boki. Korytarz i pokój, były jednak puste. Sara klęczała przy kanapie, wpatrując się w leżącą na zakurzonych poduchach Emilly.

— Co się stało? — zapytała rudowłosa, kładąc dziewczynce rękę na ramieniu.

Mała wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na nią pełnymi łez oczami.

— Siostrzyczko Lily... Emilly nie oddycha.

Znalezienie się przy nieprzytomnej Ślizgonce zajęło Lily ułamek sekundy. Ułożyła głowę tuż nad klaką piersiową dziewczyny, lecz do jej uszu docierała jedynie paskudna cisza przerywana posapywaniem pana Teodora i Katrin, którzy zostali w tyle i teraz wspinali się powoli po schodach, starając się jednocześnie nie wyzionąć ducha. Scorpius zacisnąwszy pięści, bez słowa zniknął na korytarzu, a ona w panice szukała w myślach jakiegoś rozwiązania. Przez krótką chwilę, która zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, trwała bez ruchu, czując otępiającą bezsilność. Aż nagle ją olśniło — przecież idąc na nocną walkę z Ianem, zabrała nie tylko różdżkę...

Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się przez stół, dopadając kuchennych szafek. Z impetem wysuwała jedną po drugiej, wysypując ich zawartości na podłogę.

— Musi gdzieś tu być! — wrzasnęła, odgarniając z twarzy brudne włosy.

Scorpius zdążył wrócić, trzymając w rękach przezroczystą maskę z pompką. Za nim sunął pan Teodor z innym, równie dziwnym przedmiotem w dłoni. Kucnęli obok Emilly i założywszy jej maskę na twarz, przypięli do czoła oraz przedramion podejrzanie wyglądające rurki.

Lily nie miała jednak czasu ani by się temu przyglądać, ani by się zastanawiać czemu Chudzielec z Grubasem trzymali w domu przedmioty rodem ze Świętego Munga. Opróżniała szafki, wyrzucając komplety sztućców, garnki, patelnie, serwetki, siatki spożywcze, szklanki, kieliszki, książki kucharskie. Ściągnęła z blatu deskę do krojenia. Poustawiane rzędem na półeczce porcelanowe figurki rozpadły się w drobny mak przy zderzeniu z podłogą. Rozsypała kawę, mąkę i kakao. Właśnie miała upuszczać pod nogi pojemnik na herbatę, gdy w środku coś podejrzanie stuknęło. Zamarła w pół ruchu, odchylając wieczko i trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyjęła ze środka malutką fiolkę z zielonym płynem, którą kilka miesięcy temu dostała od profesora Slughorna za pracę na lekcji.

Oddech znów jej przyspieszył. Jednym susem doskoczyła do Emilly, lekko przesuwając w bok Scorpiusa.

— Co to jest? — zapytał, patrząc niepewnie na trzymany w jej dłoni płyn.

— Eliksir Wiggenowy — szepnęła, delikatnie rozchylając Emilly wargi i wlewając jej do ust kilka kropel.

Spojrzeli po sobie w napięciu. Katrin i Sara siedziały pod ścianą i płakały cicho, cały czas trzymając się za ręce. Pan Teodor opadł bez sił obok kanapy, wpatrując się w nieprzytomną Ślizgonkę jak zahipnotyzowany, a Emilly wciąż leżała bez życia. Po kilku sekundach, gdy Lily zaczynały już nachodzić okropne, piekące wnętrzności obawy, dziewczyna poruszyła powiekami. Najpierw leciutko, prawie niezauważenie, tak, że Lily nie miała pewności, czy to nie zwykłe przewidzenie. Potem wyraźnie mrugnęła, a jej klatka piersiowa na powrót zaczęła rytmicznie unosić się i opadać. Katrin z Sarą zaczęły zawodzić jeszcze głośniej, lecz tym razem szlochały z radości oraz ulgi, dając upust nabrzmiałemu napięciu . Przesunęły się na kolanach bliżej kanapy, by móc czuwać przy wciąż jeszcze nieprzytomnej Emilly.

Scorpius zrobiwszy kilka kroków w tył, zasłonił dłońmi twarz, wypuszczając głośno powietrze. Chociaż wciąż był opanowany, Lily wiedziała, że w środku musiał aż kipieć z emocji. Ona natomiast zupełnie nie radziła sobie z ich ukrywaniem. Znów poczuła wilgoć na policzkach, ręce wciąż jej się trzęsły, a nogi notorycznie uginały w kolanach. Chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do chłopaka i wtuliła głowę w jego klatkę piersiową. Miała w nosie, co sobie pomyśli. Potrzebowała wsparcia, ciepła, bliskości drugiej osoby. Najwyraźniej też tego pragnął, bo oplótł ją ramionami, przyciągając bliżej, po czym skulił głowę, chowając twarz we wgłębieniu jej szyi. Poczuła rozchodzący się po ciele, przyjemny dreszcz, gdy jego oddech musnął jej skórę.

— Udało się. Uratowałaś ją — szepnął tak łagodnie, że serce Lily rozleciało się na miliard kawałków.

Delikatnie kiwnęła głową. Udało się. Tym razem się udało. I chociaż wciąż znajdowała się w tym strasznym miejscu, przez jedną krótką chwilę otoczoną jego ciepłem, jego bliskością oraz jego zapachem czuła się beznadziejnie bezpiecznie.

* * *

Emilly ocknęła się po godzinie. W poukrywanych wszędzie pudełkach z herbatą Lily znalazła dwie fiolki swoich eliksirów leczących rany i rozdzieliła płyn między Sarę, Katrin i pana Todora. Scorpius stanowczo odmówił pomocy, twierdząc, że czuje się nieźle, chociaż gołym okiem widać było, że jest to jawne kłamstwo. Niedawne rany na jego rękach nie zdążyły się jeszcze zabliźnić nawet w małym stopniu. Po dłuższej naradzie postanowili zregenerować siły i przed zmierzchem wyruszyć w kierunku widocznej z chaty wioski. Lily zdecydowanie wolałaby poczekać na pomoc na miejscu, jednak Emilly, gdy tylko dowiedziała się, co jest grane i odzyskała na tyle energii, by być w stanie podnieść się na nogi, wpadła w panikę. Szlochała i krzyczała, że chce jak najszybciej wydostać się na zewnątrz. W końcu dołączyła do niej Katrin oraz Pan Teodor. Sara pozostała bez zdania, więc razem ze Scorpiusem zostali najzwyczajniej w świecie przegłosowani.

Nie było im jednak dane przekonać się, czy pomysł z ucieczką wypali. Po zaledwie kilkunastu minutach od podjęcia decyzji i zażycia eliksirów usłyszeli ciężkie kroki dobiegające z ganku, sapnięcie oraz odgłos przekręcanego zamku. Stojąca przy oknie Kartin zasłoniła dłonią usta.

— To ten Wielkolud. Idzie tutaj, o Merinie, on tu idzie — wyszeptała, patrząc na nich z czystym przerażeniem.

Lily złapała za wałek i przykleiła się do ściany obok drzwi. Scropius wcisnął Sarze tłuczek w dłoń i kazał jej schować się wraz z Emilly pod stół, po czym sam podniósł jeden z leżących na podłodze noży.

Potem wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. Niczego nieświadomy Grubas przekroczył próg, Lily zamachnęła się i z całej siły uderzyła go wałkiem w głowę. Mężczyzna zakołysał się, ale nie stracił równowagi. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, lecz zareagował automatycznie, jedną ręką łapiąc rudowłosą za gardło, a drugą sięgając po różdżkę. Nie zdołał jednak jej złapać, bo Scorpius wbił mu ostrze w nogę. Grubas zawył z bólu, zwalniając uścisk i próbując wyjąć wystający z uda nóż. Lily złapawszy równowagę, zamachnęła się po raz drugi. W tym samym czasie siedząca pod stołem Emilly wyrwała zszokowanej Sarze tłuczek z ręki, uderzając nim prosto w odzianą w sandały, wielką stopę mężczyzny. Pan Teodor zgrabnie doskoczył, robiąc unik przez zataczającym się w koło, olbrzymim cielskiem ich byłego oprawcy, po czym złapał w dłoń wystającą mu z kieszeni różdżkę, krzycząc: _Drętwota._

Przez ułamek sekundy wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Ryk mężczyzny urwał się w połowie, a sam Grubas okręcił się dokoła własnej osi i padł jak długi na podłogę. Ciszę przerywał jedynie odgłos miarowych uderzeń, ponieważ Emilly wciąż z uporem maniaka machała tłuczkiem, miażdżąc nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie stopę.

— Już, starczy... — szepnęła Sara, łapiąc ją za dłoń i delikatnie przejmując narzędzie. — Wygraliśmy.

— Nie jestem tego taki pewny — mruknął pan Teodor, który chwilę wcześniej stanął w drzwiach.

Po dworze roznosiły się podniesione głosy, w oddal widać było zbliżające się sylwetki kilkunastu osób. Katrin przełknęła głośno ślinę, Emilly znów złapała tłuczek, Scorpius stanął na przedzie, obok wyciągającego przed siebie różdżkę Teodora. Lily natomiast była dziwnie spokojna i dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę dlaczego. Widziała go — widziała przed sobą drugi koniec szmaragdowego połączenia.

— To nasi! To nasi! — krzyknęła, najpierw cicho, a potem coraz głośniej i głośniej, powtarzając wciąż te same słowa.

Stanęła w drzwiach, wypatrując nadchodzących ludzi. Im bliżej byli, tym więcej osób rozpoznawała. Widziała profesor Vector, która w wysokich obcasach prawie biegła w jej stronę, potarganego profesora Slughorna, próbujących przepchnąć się na przód Hugona i Jerry'ego, trzymającego w dłoni świecący amulet Iana Ashvilla i jego — idącego na samym przodzie, bladego, przerażonego mężczyznę w okularach.

Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się pędem w jego stronę, a on zaczął biec do niej. Gdy tylko znaleźli się wystarczająco blisko, przyciągnął ją do siebie.

— Córeczko, tak się martwiłem! — wychrypiał, drżącym głosem.

Lily poczuła, jak w jednej chwili cała adrenalina ustępuje, jak na powrót łapie ją potworny ból, jak z całą siłą uderza w nią to, co przeżyła przez ostatnie kilka dni.

— Przepraszam, tato! — krzyknęła, nie powstrzymując już łez.


	19. Pożegnania i powroty

**Moi drodzy, przed wami ostatni rozdział pierwszego tomu "Oswój mnie". Po nim zostaną wrzucone dwa krótkie dodatki do historii (jeden z perspektywy Iana, a drugi z perspektywy Albusa) i opowiadanie zostanie oznaczone jako zakończone. Mam cichą nadzieję, że moja historia przypadła wam do gustu i zajrzycie do kolejnego tomu, który zacznę publikować już wkrótce. Jeśli dotarliście do tego momentu, będę również wdzięczna za pozostawienie po sobie jakiegoś śladu.**

 **Tymczasem, nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

Kilka następnych dni pamiętała jak przez mgłę.

Chociaż stawiała czynny opór i uparcie twierdziła, że czuje się w porządku, przymusowo umieszczono ją w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdzie pani Pomfrey czuwała nie tylko nad odpowiednią rekonwalescencją jej poturbowanego ciała, ale także nad tym, by miała ciszę i spokój.  
A było to wcale niełatwe, ponieważ już godzinę po powrocie do Hogwartu, do skrzydła szpitalnego zaczęły się schodzić dzikie tłumy: podekscytowani uczniowie, zaniepokojeni nauczyciele, chcący znać jak najprędzej wszystkie fakty aurorzy i masa przekrzykujących się dziennikarzy. Zadawano jej setki pytań, ale nie miała ani siły, ani chęci, aby na nie odpowiadać. Przez zamknięte powieki widziała błyskające światło fleszy, słyszała radosne krzyki, podniecone szepty.

Schowała głowę pod poduszkę i zawinęła się w kołdrę, ignorując wszystko, co działo się dokoła. Wysunęła ją z powrotem, dopiero gdy wezwany przez panią Pomfrey Hagrid przegonił siłą napierający tłum, a nad jej łóżkiem została jedynie Ginevra Potter oraz trzymający ją za ręce Albus z Jamesem. Wtedy Lily zebrała w sobie siłę i opowiedziała im o wszystkim, przez co przeszła w ostatnim czasie. Wiedziała, że jej mama i bracia starali się nie rozklejać, ale pod koniec opowieści płakali już wszyscy w czwórkę. Potem siedzieli jeszcze długo — milcząc, lub plotkując o wszystkim i o niczym. Nie musieli robić nic szczególnego, w tamtym momencie sama ich obecność była dla niej najcenniejszym skarbem. Zostaliby pewnie do rana gdyby nie pani Pomfrey, która przed dwunastą grzecznie, aczkolwiek bardzo stanowczo, pożegnała wszystkich gości znajdujących się w skrzydle szpitalnym, podała chorym kolejne dawki leków i zgasiła światło.

Chociaż Lily szaleńczo potrzebowała odpoczynku, gdy tylko zatapiała się w krainie snów, przed jej oczami stawał Chudzielec wymachujący różdżką, strumienie krwi spływające po jasnej skórze Scorpiusa i leżąca bez życia Emilly. W głowie brzęczał dźwięk rozbijanych fiolek, a potem śmiech Grubasa, którego noga przypominała zlepek surowego mięsa. Nie powinien chodzić, ale szedł — szedł w jej stronę, zaśmiewając się dziko. Budziła się więc z krzykiem, wypijała przyniesione przez przerażoną panią Pomfrey eliksiry, po czym znów zasypiała i znów stawała oko w oko z Chudzielcem. I tak w kółko. Na dobre zasnęła dopiero nad ranem.

Następnego dnia odwiedził ją tata. Próbowała go wypytać o postępy w śledztwie, o przesłuchania i w ogóle o wszystko, co miało miejsce po odesłaniu ich do Hogwartu, jednak Pan Potter milczał jak zaklęty, twierdząc, że są to poufne sprawy — sprawy dla dorosłych i że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, że jest już bezpieczna, a Chudzielec z Grubasem przez długi czas nie wyjdą z Azkabanu. Lily miała mu ochotę powiedzieć, że gdyby nie oni, gdyby nie dzieci, to nie byłoby mowy o ŻADNYCH sprawach, bo prawdopodobnie wszyscy leżeliby trupem, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Może po prostu było jeszcze za wcześnie, może wszyscy potrzebowali trochę czasu, by oswoić się z zaistniałą sytuacją i dojść do siebie.

Tak jak ona potrzebowała czasu, by móc normalnie przespać do rana. Przynajmniej według pani Pomfrey, która po czwartej nocy z rzędu zrezygnowała z podawania jej eliksiru słodkiego snu, a po tygodniu odstawiła też eliksir uspakajający, twierdząc, że umysł Lily musi sobie sam poradzić, jeśli nie chce być do końca życia uzależniony od magicznych roztworów. Więc męczyła się, walcząc z porywaczami każdej kolejnej nocy.

Gdy widoczne z zewnątrz rany zaleczyły się prawie zupełnie, pani Pomfrey pozwoliła jej częściej przyjmować gości. W końcu mogła spokojnie porozmawiać nie tylko z rodzicami, ale również z przyjaciółmi. Hugo i Jerry słuchali jej z otwartymi ustami, konfrontując prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń z własnymi przypuszczeniami. Zresztą obydwaj nie pozostali jej dłużni — godzinami opowiadali o tym, jak Ian znalazł Amulet, jak dzięki Rose doszli to tego, że trzeba go wyczyścić i, w końcu, jak aktywowali go w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Lily wciąż nie mogła pojąć, jak Jerry z Hugonem mogli powierzyć jej życie w ręce Iana Ashvilla, ale skoro wszystko się udało, może faktycznie nie był on taki okropny, jak myśleli na początku.

Prócz przyjaciół odwiedzali ją również aurorzy i dziennikarze, lecz tych ostatnich Lily starała się pozbywać jak najszybciej. Czytała gazety i widziała już zbyt wiele artykułów cytujących słowa, których nigdy nie wypowiedziała, by mieć ochotę na użeranie się z szukającymi sensacji dupkami. Wizyty aurorów też nie poprawiały jej nastroju. Im więcej pytań jej zadawano, tym bardziej uderzało ją, jak mało wie. _Czy upuszczano twoją krew?, Co z nią robiono?, Gdzie zabierano porwanych?, Czy prowadzono jakoś badania?, Czy widziałaś coś dziwnego, podejrzanego?_ — Lily nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na większość z nich i doprowadzało ją to do wewnętrznego szału. Owszem, widziała jak ranią Scorpiusa, jak przelewają jego krew, jak wynoszą go gdzieś poza ich celę. Takie rzeczy ciężko wymazać z pamięci. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, dlaczego to robią, co się działo za drzwiami, ani kto był „szefem", o którym wspominał Chudzielec. Z dziesięć razy opowiadała, jak udało im się uciec, pomijając jedynie fragment o umiejętności animagii Scorpiusa, bo obydwoje już wcześniej stwierdzili, że lepiej będzie udawać, że wszystko stało się przypadkiem, a Chudzielec po prostu źle domknął drzwi. Im dłużej opowiadała tę samą historię, tym więcej nowych pytań pojawiało się w jej głowie, a ona nie znała odpowiedzi na żadne z nich.

Gdy w końcu wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego, miała wrażenie, że cały Hogwart stanął na głowie.

Wieczorem profesor Vector wezwała ją do swojego gabinetu, by najpierw przez pół godziny krzyczeć na nią za łamanie regulaminu, potem przez kolejne pół godziny przytulać ją do piersi, łkając wniebogłosy, a na końcu przyznać siedemdziesiąt punktów Gryffindorowi za jej odwagę i olbrzymi wkład w złapanie groźnych przestępców.

Profesor Slughorn na każdych zajęciach wspominał perfekcyjny eliksir czyszczący Jerry'ego, a Lily z lekkim niepokojem stwierdziła, że jakimś cudem to jej jasnowłosy przyjaciel niecierpiący zarówno Slughorna, jak i samych eliksirów, stał się teraz ulubieńcem numer jeden starego nauczyciela.

Natomiast profesor Flitwick, nim zabrał Hugonowi Amulet i odesłał go do Biura Bezpieczeństwa, omówił z nim dokładnie działanie kamyka oraz prawdopodobieństwa jego użycia zarówno w przeszłości, jak i przyszłości. Gdy młody Weasley przeprosił za zabranie Amuletu z Magazynu, dyrektor machnął ręką i bąknął tylko: _Ach tak... No trudno, trudno. Cóż, każdy popełnia błędy, czyż nie?_ , po czym zaśmiał się wesoło.

Pierwszej nocy po wyjściu Lily ze skrzydła szpitalnego, Jenna z Marią złączyły łóżka w ich dormitorium, przyniosły samopodgrzewające się kubeczki z herbatą imbirową i plotkowały do rana. Gdy rudowłosa w końcu zasnęła, śniły jej się sukienki w grochy oraz przystojny wokalista Rebel Magii, a po Chudzielcu i Grubasie nie został nawet ślad.

Pod koniec maja do zamku wrócił również Scorpius Malfoy, a na początku drugiego tygodnia czerwca Emilly Blunt — obydwoje ze względu na ciężkie obrażenia od razu po powrocie z chaty zostali przeniesieni do Świętego Munga. Emilly dopadła Lily jeszcze tego samego dnia, złapała ją w objęcia i wyściskała, cały czas dziękując za ratunek.

Kilka godzin później Lily prawie wpadła na schodzącego ze schodów Iana Ashvilla, otoczonego przez grupkę Krukonów i Puchonów — tych samych, którzy miesiąc wcześniej dręczyli go nieopodal biblioteki. Przechodząc obok, dotarły do niej strzępki rozmowy oraz speszone głosy chłopców:

— Słyszeliśmy o tej sprawie z naprowadzeniem aurorów, wszyscy są ci bardzo wdzięczni... jeśli chodzi o tamto na korytarzu... to było głupie z naszej strony. Wybacz, stary.

— Jesteś spoko koleś... nie wiedzieliśmy...

A potem jakieś parsknięcia ze strony Iana i odgłos kopanych mebli.

Lily pokręciła wtedy głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Najwyraźniej Ian Ashvill nie zmienił się ani trochę.

Natomiast Albus wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż przed swoim bożonarodzeniowym katharsis. Lily wiedziała, że cieszył się z jej powrotu jak nikt inny, lecz samo porwanie przeżył ciężej niż reszta. Cała sytuacja uderzyła w niego podwójnie — przez nią i przez Katrin. Podobnie było z Rose, która w tym wszystkim starała się jeszcze stale podnosić Albusa na duchu. Hugo opowiadał, że tego wieczoru, gdy wrócili do zamku, Rose zamknęła się w pokoju i przepłakała całą noc. Kiedy wyszła rano na zewnątrz była już spokojna i opanowana, jakby wszystko, co się zdarzyło, zostawiła gdzieś daleko za sobą.

Jeśli chodziło o Jamesa, to razem z Meredith wydawali się najbardziej radośni ze wszystkich. James wykradł z kuchni furę słodyczy, co wieczór przynosił jej porcję nowych smakołyków, opowiadał dowcipy i jako jedyny nie analizował z nią po raz tysięczny tego, przez co przechodziła w chacie, za co była jemu oraz Mer dozgonnie wdzięczna.

W połowie czerwca wpadł również na kolejny ze swoich genialnych pomysłów.

— Zrobimy imprezę! — oznajmił radośnie przy śniadaniu. — Trzeba uczcić twój powrót!

Lily zakasłała, krztusząc się jabłkiem. Uniosła brwi, spoglądając to na brata, to na jego ciemnowłosą przyjaciółkę.

— Myślałam, że imprezowaliście w zeszłą sobotę.

— Świętowaliśmy zdobycie Pucharu Quiddicha, to zupełnie co innego. Tym razem zorganizujemy coś wielkiego, zaprosimy masę osób, udekorujemy pokój życzeń, przyniesiemy zaopatrzenie... — paplał, wymachując entuzjastycznie rękami, a jego oczy z każdym słowem świeciły coraz bardziej.

— Sama nie wiem... Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę imprezować — westchnęła Lily.

Chociaż wizja wspólnej, sekretnej zabawy wydawała jej się nad wyraz kusząca, to nie dalej jak kilka dni temu obiecała sobie, że definitywnie kończy ze wszystkimi ryzykownymi zachowaniami i staje się poważną oraz opanowaną osobą.

— Chcesz, chcesz, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz.

— Dobra, James — wtrąciła się Meredith, przeżuwając kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i dżemem — po prostu jej powiedz, że zaprosiłeś już pół szkoły i nie mamy wyjścia.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy, upuszczając niedojedzone jabłko na podłogę.

— Zaprosiłem?! Ja nikogo nie zapraszałem. Rzuciłem hasło w eter i nagle wszyscy zaczęli się ekscytować.

— Wszyscy to znaczy kto? — mruknęła rudowłosa, nurkując pod stół.

— Wszyscy to znaczy wszyscy prócz wężowych bufonów.

Lily wystawiła głowę za blat, zerkając to na brata, to na Mer.

— Chyba żartujecie? Chcecie robić imprezę bez Ślizgonów? Przecież gdyby nie oni, nie byłoby nawet czego świętować.

— Lil, Śligoni to Ślizgoni... my ich nie zapraszamy, a oni nas, tak jest od lat. — James przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na nią pełnym politowania wzrokiem. Jakby nic nie rozumiała i zadawała głupie pytania.

Tak naprawdę to on nic nie rozumiał, a Lily nie miała zamiaru dać mu wygrać. Jeśli już musiała złamać daną sobie obietnicę, to tylko na własnych warunkach.

— Świetnie. Więc nie licz na to, że się pojawię. — Rzuciła go ogryzkiem w głowę, wstała, okręciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku schodów.

Dogonił ją w połowie drogi. Minę miał nietęgą, ale najwyraźniej był mocno zdeterminowany.

— Dobra, ten jeden raz. Jeden jedyny raz — mruknął, łypiąc na nią z podenerwowaniem. Zanim ruszył w kierunku stołu Stylherinu, słyszała jeszcze, jak mamrocze pod nosem: _Nie wierzę, że to robię. Po prostu nie wierzę._

Potem widziała jak staje nad grupą pałaszujących śniadanie Ślizgonów i mówi coś bardzo szybko, równie bardzo przy tym gestykulując. Scorpius nie oderwał wzroku znad swojej jajecznicy, ale jego kolega z burzą czarnych loczków uśmiechnął się szeroko, unosząc kciuk w górę. Ktoś zanotował datę, ktoś pobiegł przekazać informacje reszcie znajomych. Emilly ze swoją przyjaciółką zaczęły piszczeć, po czym rzuciły się Jamesowi na szyję. Wyglądał na najbardziej skonfundowanego człowieka na świecie. Szok jednak w końcu ustąpił i na jego twarz wylał się wielki, szeroki uśmiech przyozdobiony lekkimi rumieńcami na obydwu policzkach.

— No, nie było tak źle. W sumie możemy zapraszać ich częściej — stwierdził wesoło, stanąwszy z powrotem obok Lily.

* * *

Gdy o dwudziestej przekroczyła próg pokoju życzeń, czuła się autentycznie podekscytowana. Stwierdziła, że dawanie sobie obietnic pod koniec roku szkolnego nie ma sensu. Przecież postanowienia zawsze składa się na nowy rok, prawda? Zadowolona ze swojej błyskotliwości, zrobiła krok naprzód.

Owszem, spodziewała się, że James wyczaruje coś wyjątkowego, ale widok jaki przed sobą ujrzała, przeszedł jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nie miała pojęcia, jak jej brat to zrobił, ale olbrzymia sala mieściła w środku chyba wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu. Z sufitu zwisały kolorowe serpentyny, na ścianach zawieszono transparenty z wielkimi migającymi napisami: „WITAJCIE W DOMU", a z przymocowanych w rogach głośników leciała głośna, taneczna muzyka. Stojący za nią Hugo rozdziawił usta z wrażenia.

— Niesamowite... — szepnęła, rozglądając się wokoło.

Młodsi uczniowie pląsali w kółku, starsi podskakiwali rytmicznie, stłoczeni w mniejszych grupkach, część osób zajadała jakieś zachęcająco wyglądające przekąski, część siedziała na żółtych kanapach i popijała napoje, rozmawiając ze znajomymi. Kątem oka zdołała wyłowić stojącego w rogu, otoczonego Ślizgonami Scorpiusa. W szarych, lekko zwężanych spodniach i narzuconej na przyległą czarną koszulkę butelkowozielonej bluzie wyglądał tak niesamowicie dobrze, że Lily poczuła autentyczną niesprawiedliwość świata. Też ją zauważył, uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się, podnosząc w górę tylko jeden kącik ust, tak jak miał w zwyczaju. Chociaż wstydziła się potwornie, stwierdziła, że nie może zachowywać się wiecznie jak dzikus i musi przynajmniej się przywitać, więc ruszyła zdecydowanym krokiem w jego kierunku. Zdołała jednak przejść zaledwie kilka metrów, bo drogę zastąpiła jej Meredith. Miała na sobie błyszczącą, srebrną bluzkę, a w ręku trzymała tacę z kremowymi piwami.

— Lily, skarbie, pięknie wyglądasz! — zawołała, z fascynacją oglądając ją z różnych stron.

Lily zarumieniła się lekko, miło połechtana. Była szczęśliwa, że ktoś docenił jej trud przygotowania się na tę zabawę. W sumie to trud Jenny, która przez bitą godzinę grzebała w stosie nieposkładanych rzeczy, by w końcu wcisnąć jej białą sukienkę na ramiączka w kolorowe kwiaty i czerwone baletki, a potem przez kolejną godzinę układała jej rude włosy w loki i spinała je z tyłu błyszczącymi spineczkami.

— Dziękuję, ty też — szepnęła, wkładając niesforny kosmyk za ucho.

— Eh... co z tego, skoro James od godziny nie odrywa wzroku od Emilly — westchnęła brunetka, krzywiąc się lekko.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy, poszukując w pląsającym tłumie swojego brata. Faktycznie, stał pod ścianą, obejmował w pasie czarnowłosą Ślizgonkę i ruszał dziwnie nogami w takt muzyki.

— Na szczęście tańczyć to on nie umie... — mruknęła Mer, podążając za jej spojrzeniem, po czym pociągnęła dużego łyka z jednej z trzymanych butelek. — Kremowego piwka?

— Nie, dzięki — Lily pokręciła głową, odsuwając od siebie tackę, którą chwilę wcześniej Meredith podstawiła jej pod nos.

— A ja z chęcią — zawołał Hugo, łapiąc brązową butelkę. — Jerry, chodź tu! Pijemy na dwóch!

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zasalutował im jak żołnierz, po czym tanecznym krokiem wycofał się na parkiet, gdzie Jerry wywijał piruety z jakimiś drugorocznymi Krukonkami.

— Na pewno nie będziemy mieć kłopotów? — zapytała Lily, patrząc na grupę Puchonów śpiewających na cały głos refren puszczanej właśnie piosenki.

— Spokojnie. Widzisz tę czwórkę uczniów na kanapie w rogu? To prefekci naczelni. Są z nami, Lily. Wszyscy chcą uczcić wasz powrót. No i James oraz jego zadziwiający dar przekonywania... Ten chłopak kiedyś zostanie Ministrem Magii, daję słowo...

— I będzie to najczarniejszy dzień w historii czarodziejskiego świata — wtrącił Finnigan, który nagle pojawił się obok nich niczym duch. — Ale Mer ma rację. Nie przejmuj się niczym, tylko baw się dobrze.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym złapał ją za łokieć, wpychając w sam środek tańczących w kółeczku uczniów.

Przez kolejną godzinę nie mogła opędzić się od rozradowanych Gryfonów. Gdy w końcu udało jej się umknąć na bok, była już tak zmęczona, że ledwo łapała oddech. Zgarnęła stojący na tacce soczek pomarańczowy i klapnęła na jeden z foteli. Chwilę później stanął obok niej Jerry, wyraźnie wypatrujący kogoś w tłumie.

— Czego szukasz? — spytała, gdy opróżniła do końca plastikową butelkę.

— Raczej kogo. Iana, zastanawiam się, gdzie jest.

— No chyba nie myślałeś, że przyjdzie — mruknął Hugo, który właśnie opadł z gracją na poręcz fotela.

— Właśnie myślałem. Jeszcze rano twierdził, że się zjawi. Idiota. Pójdę po niego.

Hugo spojrzał na Lily, robiąc skwaszoną minę i wywracając oczami, ale ruszył za Jerrym w stronę wyjścia. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie iść z nimi, jednak chwilowo była zbyt zmęczona, aby ganiać po zamku, w dodatku nadal nie mogła zrozumieć ich nagłej fascynacji Ashvillem. Zamiast tego zaczęła wypatrywać Albusa. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nie widziała go przez całą imprezę. Po kilku minutach wgapiania się w tłum dotarło do niej, że po prostu go nie ma. Znalazła natomiast Rose. Młoda Weasley siedziała na kanapie, tuląc zapłakaną, drobniutką, jasnowłosą Krukonkę.

— Katrin... co się stało? — zapytała Lily, gdy tylko przysunęła się na tyle blisko, by mogły swobodnie porozmawiać.

— Zerwał ze mną — wychlipała dziewczyna, nawet nie podnosząc oczu znad ramienia Rose.

Rudowłosa spojrzała pytająco na kuzynkę, ale ta tylko pokręciła głową.

— Nawet mnie nie pytaj, Lily. Staram się jak mogę, codziennie znoszę jego humory, obchodzę się z nim jak z jakimś cholernym jajkiem, ale też mam swoje granice...

* * *

Korytarze były zupełnie puste. Pomyślała, że z boku, dla kogoś, kto nie miał pojęcia o wielkiej imprezie w pokoju życzeń, Hogwart musiał wyglądać na zupełnie wymarły. Pchnęła wyjściowe drzwi i wybiegła na błonia. Wieczorne powietrze lekko się ochłodziło, a delikatny wiatr przyprawiał ją o gęsią skórkę. Wspięła się na niewielkie wzniesienie i rozejrzała dokoła.

Siedział pod samotnym drzewem na samym brzegu jeziora. Światło zachodzącego słońca odbijało się różowo-złotą falą barw na spokojnej tafli wody, ale on najwyraźniej nie podziwiał widoków. Patrzył na ziemię i skubał nerwowo źdźbła trawy.

Podeszła bliżej, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

— Albus, zerwałeś z Katrin — bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, nawet na nią nie patrząc. — Dlaczego...?

— Czy moje życie uczuciowe może pozostać moją prywatną sprawą? — warknął, strząsając jej dłoń.

Lily poczuła nieprzyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej.

— Oczywiście. Po prostu się martwiłam, myślałam, że może chcesz o tym pogadać... Jeśli powiesz mi, że wszystko jest okej, odejdę.

— Czyżby? — syknął Albus, unosząc w końcu głowę i patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — Nie każdy zawsze ma ochotę na rozmowy, nie każdy musi mówić wszystko, co leży mu na sercu, ale nie oznacza to, że trzeba go uszczęśliwiać na siłę! Było okej, było okej, ale wy i tak wiecie lepiej. Dlatego podsunęliście mi Kartin, co nie?

Jego oddech przyspieszył, a ręce zaczęły drżeć.

— To zupełnie nie tak...

— Jak to nie tak? Wszystko wiem. James powiedział mi o wszystkim, kiedy was porwano, myślał, że mnie to pocieszy, rozumiesz? Palant. Tłumaczyłem sobie, że to nic nie zmienia, ale wciąż o tym myślę, ciągle nie daje mi to spokoju.

— Ale przecież to JEST bez znaczenia. Byliście zakochani, a to najważniejsze!

— Nic nie rozumiesz. — Albus pokręcił głową, energicznie wyrywając z ziemi kępki trawy. — To ma wielkie znaczenie. Chodzi o mój honor...

Lily starała się uporządkować pędzące w jej głowie myśli. Może nie była specjalistką od miłości, ale była pewna, że Albus z Katrin naprawdę się lubili. Czy to, że pchnęli troszeczkę Krukonkę w jego ramiona, było takie złe? Takie ważne?

— Masz rację, zachowaliśmy się beznadziejnie, ale gdyby Katrin cię nie chciała, nigdy by z tobą nie była!

Miała ochotę nim potrząsnąć, wbić mu do głowy, że się myli, że popełnia błąd, lecz gdy znowu na nią spojrzał, w jego oczach widziała jedynie smutek, a jej umysł zaczęły nachodzić coraz większe wątpliwości.

— Proszę cię Lily, nie drąż tematu. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Nie teraz... — szepnął, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Zgarnął swój ciemny, bawełniany sweterek, na którym siedział jeszcze chwilę temu i ruszył w kierunku zamku, zostawiając ją samą z czarnymi myślami.

W jednej chwili przeszła jej cała ochota za zabawę. Usiadła pod drzewem, obejmując ramionami kolana. Ile razy jeszcze będzie musiała dać ciała, aby nauczyć się postępować właściwie? Przecież to całe szukanie Albusowi dziewczyny od początku wydawało jej się wątpliwe moralnie i podejrzane. A jednak, dała się ponieść ogólnej ekscytacji. Rose ich ostrzegała, mówiła, że ten pomysł nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Więc czemu jej nie posłuchała? W takich momentach zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo była jeszcze głupiutka, o ilu sprawach nie miała pojęcia i jak wiele musiała się nauczyć. Westchnęła i klepnęła się dłońmi w policzki, bo złe myśli napędzały się w jej głowie coraz bardziej, tworząc niebezpieczne koło.

— A ty znów bijesz się po twarzy. Nigdy tego nie ogarnę.

Uniosła głowę, patrząc prosto na opierającego się o drzewo Scorpiusa. Wpatrywał się w nią, zajadając czereśnie, które najwyraźniej musiał wcześniej zawinąć z imprezy.

— Znów zrobiłam głupotę... — mruknęła, odgarniając z czoła włosy, które wysunęły się spod błyszczących spineczek.

— Każdy czasami robi głupoty.

Wyjął kolejną czereśnię, machając nią przed jej nosem. Złapała owoc i niewiele myśląc, wsadziła do ust. Był słodki i smaczny.

— Dobrze cię widzieć — westchnęła, wypluwając pestkę. Kulka przefrunęła dwa metry w powietrzu i z cichym pluskiem wpadła do jeziora. — Zdrowo wyglądasz.

— Martwiłaś się o mnie?

— Co to za głupie pytanie? Oczywiście, że się martwiłam! — oburzyła się Lily, nim zdała sobie sprawę, jak dziwnie mogły zabrzmieć jej słowa.

Czekała na jakiś uszczypliwy komentarz, ale Scorpius tylko uniósł brwi i wlepił wzrok w zachodzące słońce.

— Tak — mruknął, bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. — Ja też się martwiłem.

Lily oparła głowę o pień drzewa. Jej serce waliło jak młot, ale przez moment poczuła się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Zamknęła oczy, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po trawie. Ostatnie promienie wychylające się znad horyzontu ogrzewały jej twarz, przebijały się przez powieki, zalewając ją ciepłym, złotym światłem. Woda szumiała kojąco, gałęzie drzewa poruszały się na wietrze, wygrywając melodię zarezerwowaną wyłącznie dla upalnych, czerwcowych wieczorów. Byłoby tak przyjemnie, gdyby nie ta wielka szpila tkwiąca gdzieś w okolicach jej klatki piersiowej.

— Chyba niechcący skrzywdziłam okrutnie własnego brata... Nawet nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Czuję się paskudnie... jestem na siebie taka wściekła...! — jęknęła w końcu, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Daj mu czas. I ochłoń — westchnął Scorpius, biorąc do ust kolejną czereśnię.

— Próbuję bez przerwy, ale nie wychodzi. Liczenie od tyłu nic nie daje, głębokie oddychanie nic nie daje, nawet klepanie się po twarzy nic nie daje...

— Znam lepszy sposób — stwierdził nadzwyczaj wesołym głosem.

— Powa... — zaczęła z nadzieją Lily, ale nim zdążyła dokończyć, Scorpius złapał ją w pasie i uniósł do góry.

— Co ty robisz?! — wrzasnęła spanikowana, wierzgając nogami, lecz chłopak zupełnie zignorował jej krzyki.

Zachichotał tylko pod nosem, po czym ruszył w kierunku jeziora. Moment zajęło jej domyślenie się, co planuje. Szarpała się, kopała, błagała — na nic, trzymał ją mocno. Przystanął, dopiero gdy woda sięgała mu już do kolan. Uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko, po czym puścił. Chlupnęło. Upadła prosto w różowo-złotą toń wody.

Nim zdążyła odzyskać równowagę i wynurzyła się na powierzchnię, stał już na trawie. Ręce zaplótł na piersi, a oczy mu błyszczały.

— Nienawidzę cię! — ryknęła Lily, sunąc powoli do brzegu.

Była cała mokra, letni wiaterek mroził ją niczym grudniowy wicher, a po starannie układanych przez Jennę lokach nie pozostał nawet ślad.

— Nienawidzę cię! — powtórzyła, stając przed nim i wlepiając w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

Przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Nie. Nie nienawidzisz mnie i obydwoje o tym wiemy — stwierdził, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Gdyby mogła, zapadłaby się pod ziemię. Nawet nie próbowała sobie wmawiać, że wygląda normalnie, jej twarz musiała przypominać w tym momencie dorodnego buraka. Zacisnęła pięści, próbując, po raz kolejny dziś, odliczać od dziesięciu w dół. Scorpius w tym czasie wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią, mrucząc: _Silverto_.

Choć w jednej chwili jej włosy i sukienka na powrót stały się suche, a woda skapująca po ciele znikła pod naporem ciepła, wciąż drżała.

Spojrzał na nią, mrużąc lekko powieki.

— Jeśli to coś zmienia... — szepnął, podchodząc bliżej i zarzucając jej na ramiona swoją butelkowozieloną bluzę — Ja ciebie też nie nienawidzę.

Poczuła otulający zapach piżma i bergamoty, zakręciło jej się w głowie, a brzuch zawirował w szalonym tańcu.

— Zmienia — mruknęła, zasłaniając twarz miękkim, zielonym rękawem.

Bardzo delikatnie dotknął jej policzka, odgarnął kosmyk jej rudych włosów za ucho, po czym zawiesił na nim dwie, złączone ze sobą czereśnie.

— Możesz je zatrzymać. I czereśnie i bluzę.

* * *

Pociąg Hogwart Express sunął leniwie po torach, zostawiając za sobą olbrzymi zamek, rozległe błonia, migoczące w słońcu jezioro, dziki Zakazany Las i setki wspomnień. Krajobraz zmieniał się nieubłaganie, oznajmiając pasażerom, że coraz mniej kilometrów dzieliło ich od tłocznego, gwarnego Londynu, coraz mniej minut pozostało do rozpoczęcia wakacji oraz coraz mniej czasu na pożegnanie z przyjaciółmi. Wracali do domów. Lily miała wrażenie, że dopiero co żegnała się z rodzicami na peronie numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte, stresowała ceremonią przydziału, poznała Meredith i rozmawiała ze znajomymi Jamesa o tym, co czeka ją w szkole. A minął już prawie cały rok. Rok pełen emocji, śmiechu, łez i nowych przyjaźni.

Westchnęła, opierając głowę o ramię Hugona.

— Lily, zabieraj ten łeb, przez ciebie przegram! — krzyknął chłopak, pstrykając ją palcami w czoło.

Przewróciła oczami, ale posłusznie przesunęła się bliżej okna. Hugo z Jerrym od godziny grali w magiczne bule, korzystając z tego, że znaleźli wolny przedział tylko dla siebie. Byli tak pochłonięci rozgrywką, że praktycznie zapomnieli o jej obecności.

— No i widzisz, co narobiłaś — jęknął młody Weasley — teraz wszystkie jego kulki są przy śwince. Dzięki, Lily!

Jerry zaśmiał się głośno, pokazując w jej stronę uniesiony kciuk.

— Jesteście beznadziejni. Obydwaj — prychnęła, układając głowę na butelkowozielonej bluzie, z którą od jakiegoś czasu nie mogła się rozstać.

Zamknęła oczy, wdychając głęboko powietrze. Tak ładnie pachniała... Już dawno odkryła, że to co robi, jest absurdalnie żenujące, ale wciąż nie mogła się powstrzymać.

— Przydałby nam się ktoś czwarty do kompletu, przynajmniej miałabym z kim pogadać... — mruknęła.

Gdy tylko skończyła zdanie, usłyszała odgłos rozsuwanych drzwi. Odwróciła głowę, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że w przejściu stoi Ian Ashvill. Miał na sobie granatowe wysłużone trampki, zdecydowanie za duży czarny sweter i uśmiechał się głupkowato. Jednym szybkim ruchem zamknął przedział, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic opadł na wolne siedzenia.

— W końcu. Dwa miesiące bez użerania się z tymi wszystkimi debilami... — westchnął rozmarzony, kładąc się z butami naprzeciwko nich. — Widzę, że też się cieszycie.

Lily westchnęła ponownie, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Aż bała się pomyśleć, co ją czeka w przyszłym roku szkolnym.


	20. Dodatek 1 Albus

**_Dodatek 1. Albus_**

 _Dodatek umiejscowiony jest dokładnie w tym samym czasie, co rozdział 7 (Bransoletka i uprowadzenie)._

* * *

Wąska, wiejska droga prowadząca do Wrzeszczącej Chaty była pusta i prawie całkowicie zasypana śniegiem. Chociaż stary, uważany za nawiedzony, dom stanowił niemałą atrakcję turystyczną, o tej porze roku praktycznie nikt nie zapuszczał się w jego okolice. Bożonarodzeniowy zakupowy szał skutecznie trzymał ciekawskie tłumy przed witrynami sklepowymi Hogsmeade, a szczypiący ciało mróz zapewniał pobliskim kawiarniom i barom komplet klientów. Albus doskonale wiedział, że on też powinien wrócić w końcu do miasta. Nie miał jeszcze żadnych prezentów, właściwie nie miał nawet na nie pomysłu, a dziś wypadała ostatnia okazja, by kupić je osobiście, a nie przy pomocy niepewnych katalogów wysyłkowych.

Westchnął, posyłając w powietrze biały obłoczek pary. Nienawidził wybierać upominków: bożonarodzeniowych, urodzinowych, imieninowych — żadnych. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że jego prezent nie będzie trafiony, że obdarowywana osoba uśmiechnie się w ten znany mu, uprzejmy, nieszczery sposób, a w duchu stwierdzi, że Albus jest mało pomysłowy, powtarzalny i w gruncie rzeczy zupełnie jej obcy — w końcu bliskie sobie osoby powinny wiedzieć, czego pragną.

Na domiar złego, aktualnie pomiędzy nim, a wszystkimi ludźmi, na których kiedykolwiek mu zależało, powstała faktyczna, przytłaczająca przepaść wypełniona piekącą serce lawą, niewypowiedzianymi słowami i niepotrzebnymi krzykami. Przepaść, którą sam, własnoręcznie wykopał i której nijak nie umiał ani zasypać, ani obejść. I choćby wszyscy w koło próbowali wybudować za niego most, nic by to nie dało. Bo problem był tylko jeden — Albus nienawidził siebie. Kiedyś ciotka Hermiona, powiedziała mu, że odziedziczył imiona po czarodziejach, którzy odznaczali się potęgą, niesamowitą mądrością i olbrzymią odwagą, lecz prawdopodobnie nigdy nie byli prawdziwie szczęśliwi. Od tamtego czasu był pewny, że przynajmniej tę ostatnią rzecz zostawili mu w spadku.

Zaciągnął rękawy swetra, otulając nimi zmarznięte dłonie. Schował nos pod owinięty szczelnie wokół szyi czerwono-złoty szalik, rzucił ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie skrawkowi bezludnego, śnieżnego pola i ruszył pustą drogą w dół.

Na skraju rosnącego po lewej stronie lasu minął niską, szczupłą dziewczynę. Miała szpiczasty, zaczerwieniony od mrozu nos, wielkie, ciemne oczy, a spod za dużej, granatowej czapki wystawały jasne jak słoma włosy. Znał ją. Chodziła do Ravenclawu i była w równoległej klasie. Wiedział, że miała delikatne dłonie, które zawsze lekko drżały, gdy przesadzała rośliny w cieplarni na zajęciach z zielarstwa. Wiedział, że jako jedna z pierwszych wstawała na śniadanie, a gdy tylko robiło się ciepło, każdego wieczoru spacerowała samotnie wzdłuż jeziora. Była też jedyną osobą prócz niego, która zimą odwiedzała Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Nie miał pojęcia, czy tak jak on wsłuchuje się wtedy w otchłań ciszy, aż poczuje rytm własnego serca, miarowy puls, przecinający powietrze oddech, aż odgłos własnego życia potwierdzi jej istnienie, ale lubił sobie wyobrażać, że tak jest.

Natomiast ona nie wiedziała o nim prawdopodobnie nic. No może prócz tego, że jest Potterem. Synem Harrego Pottera. To jedno stwierdzenie definiowało jego byt i była to jedyna rzecz, której nienawidził bardziej niż siebie.

— Hej — szepnął nieśmiało, gdy mijali się na tyle blisko, że wystarczyłoby wyciągnięcie ręki, a opuszkami palców dotknąłby wierzchu jej ciepłego płaszcza. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, jednak ona kiwnęła jedynie głową w odpowiedzi, obdarzając go szybkim, przelotnym spojrzeniem. Żadnych słów, żadnych uśmiechów.

Poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w okolicy żołądka i nieświadomie przyśpieszył kroku. Szedł przed siebie, starał się nie myśleć, nie wspominać, nie analizować miliarda alternatywnych scenariuszy, nie patrzeć na tłum radosnych uczniów Hogwartu, nie słuchać ich wesołych śmiechów, nie rozumieć głośnych rozmów — skupiał się jedynie na stawianiu kolejnych kroków, jakby było to jego życiową misją.

Zatrzymał się dopiero przy niewielkiej, pełnej szarych smug witrynie niewielkiego sklepu o wdzięcznej nazwie _Magiczna składnica_. Za szybą, na małej, wściekle różowej poduszeczce leżała spinka. Nie była to jednak byle jaka spinka, tylko wielka, szalenie błyszcząca wsuwka w kształcie motyla. Przyłożył ręce do szklanej witryny, wpatrując się z przejęciem w świecący przedmiot. W pierwszym momencie wydał mu się idealny, ale czy aby na pewno taki był? Może jego siostra już wyrosła z takich rzeczy? Może rzuci go w kąt i nigdy nie założy? Im dłużej się zastanawiał, tym większe nachodziły go wątpliwości.

— Na pewno jej się spodoba. — Usłyszał za sobą ciepły, dziewczęcy głos.

Odwrócił głowę i stanął twarzą w twarz z Rose Weasley. Uśmiechała się niepewnie, chuchając na zmarznięte dłonie i patrząc na niego z góry.

Tak. Z góry. Rose, podobnie jak James i Lily, odziedziczyła wzrost po Weasleyach, chociaż, będąc zupełnie szczerym, wcale nie była jakoś niesamowicie wysoka. To on był niski — zupełnie jak ojciec. Rodzice twierdzili, że jeszcze wystrzeli w górę, że po prostu wolniej dojrzewa, ale Albus szczerze wątpił, by kiedykolwiek dobił do głupiego metr osiemdziesiąt. Czasami wyobrażał sobie, że zasypia i budzi się zupełnie odmieniony — że nagle ma orzechowe oczy, niczym James, albo miękkie, rude loki, jak Lily. Marzyło mu się, że ludzie zastanawiają się, czy będzie takim rozrabiaką i kawalarzem jak dziadek, albo czy będzie miał tak dobre oceny i wielkie serce, jak babcia. Że będzie porównywany do kogokolwiek innego niż ojciec. Niestety był kalką wybrańca, która nie była wybrańcem. Albus sam nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać, czy płakać.

— Lily. Na pewno się ucieszy — powtórzyła Rose, widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę.

— Tak myślisz?

— Na sto procent — kiwnęła głową, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

* * *

Tak jak przypuszczali, w Trzech Miotłach panował straszliwy tłok. Jedyny wolny stolik kiwał się na boki, był mały i usytuowany przy samych toaletach, ale stwierdzili, że w obecnych warunkach nie ma co wybrzydzać. Podczas gdy młoda Weasley poszła do baru kupić napoje, on zdjął ciężki, czarny płaszcz i zajął miejsca. Normalnie nigdy by tu nie przyszedł, ale cieszył się, że jego kontakty z Rose mają szansę na powrót się poprawić. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od czasu jego odejścia z drużyny, więc gdy zaproponowała wspólne piwo, był po prostu szczęśliwy i nie chciał tego psuć, kręcąc nosem nad miejscem spotkania.

Przekręcił w dłoniach przezroczysty pakunek, ozdobiony zieloną kokardą. Spinka w kształcie motyla mieniła się perliście, odbijając światło lamp przywieszonych do niskiego sufitu. Była na swój sposób naprawdę piękna.

— Widziałeś Emilly? — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go ostry, chłodny głos. Chuda Ślizgonka o krótkich włosach stała nad jego stolikiem, ręce zaplotła na piersi, a wzrokiem wierciła mu dziurę w głowie.

Automatycznie spiął mięśnie i zacisnął zęby. Rozmowy z obcymi ludźmi były trzecią z kolei rzeczą, której nienawidził. A nienawidził ich, ponieważ się bał, ponieważ nigdy nie potrafił być ponad, a każde słowo, każdą opinię, chłonął do siebie niczym gąbka.

Ślizgonka zaczęła ze zniecierpliwieniem tupać nogą.

— A niby dlaczego miałbym ją widzieć? — mruknął w końcu, domyślając się, że dziewczynie chodzi o Emilly Blunt - inną trzecioroczną uczennicę Slytherinu, z którą niestety miał okazję uczęszczać na transmutację.

— Merlinie, nie wiem — prychnęła krótkowłosa — nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć, więc pytam wszystkich. To widziałeś, czy nie?

Albus pokręcił głową, na co dziewczyna skrzywiła się okropnie, obróciła na pięcie i odmaszerowała w kierunku wyjścia. Dopiero gdy znalazła się za drzwiami, poczuł, jak jego mięśnie powoli zaczynają się rozluźniać.

— Czego chciała? — zapytała Rose, stawiając na stoliku dwa duże kremowe piwa.

— Szukała koleżanki.

— Z tobą?

— Podobno pyta każdego — wzruszył ramionami i upił łyka. Napój był zdecydowanie za słodki.

Milczeli przez chwilę, obserwując kręcących się po barze ludzi. Do środka weszła właśnie drobna dziewczyna, którą mijał po drodze z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Otrzepała się ze śniegu i spłoszonym wzrokiem rozglądała wokoło.

— Albus... — Rose wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła nerwowo wykręcać palce — przepraszam, że wtedy tak na ciebie nakrzyczałam. To, że odszedłeś z drużyny, to twoja decyzja, twoje życie. Nie mam prawa się wtrącać...

— Nie ma sprawy — uciął, patrząc jej w oczy.

Tak naprawdę wybaczył jej już dawno temu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dał jej powód, by tak się zachowała. Zresztą ciągle dawał. Postępował okropnie i czasami nie mógł tego znieść. A ona rozumiała go nawet wtedy, gdy nie rozumiał sam siebie, trwała przy nim, gdy miał siebie dość, cierpliwie słuchała, tłumaczyła i nigdy, ale to nigdy go nie oceniała. Może dlatego, że byli w tym samym wieku, może dlatego, że znali się od małego, może dlatego, że obydwoje mieli spokojną naturę i lubili podobne rzeczy... Tak naprawdę, bez Rose Weasley czuł się jak bez ręki, bo Rose Weasley była jego jedynym i najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Na pewno?

— Na pewno.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i upił kolejnego łyka. Piwo wciąż było za słodkie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Czasami tak jest, że nawet niedobre rzeczy stają się ulubione, gdy kojarzą się z uczuciem ciepła w sercu.

Leniwie przesunął wzrokiem po sali. Jasnowłosa Krukonka drżącymi rękami próbowała odliczyć jakąś kwotę przy barze. Część monet upadła jej na podłogę.

— Albus, podoba ci się Katrin? — zapytała Rose, podążając za jego spojrzeniem. W jej pytaniu nie było nawet grama złośliwości. — Często na nią patrzysz.

Westchnął ciężko, machinalnie przesuwając dłonią po czarnych włosach.

— Nie wiem — pokręcił głową, nie odrywając oczu od Krukonki.

Lubił ją obserwować, właściwie robił to już od dawna, ale sam nie do końca znał powód tego zainteresowania jasnowłosą dziewczyną. Albo raczej nie chciał się do niego przyznać, nawet przed sobą. Nic w Katrin nie było szczególnie piękne, fizycznie nic w niej specjalnie go nie pociągało, właściwie daleka była od jego wymarzonego ideału. Prawda była taka, że w jakiś dziwny, chory sposób, widział w Katrin samego siebie.

— Mam wrażenie... — zaczął, próbując opanować drżenie głosu. — Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy podobni. Ja i ona. Czasami, kiedy na nią patrzę, czuję radość, czasami złość i zażenowanie, jakbym z trzeciej osoby mógł oglądać własne sukcesy i błędy. I w środku gotuje się we mnie pragnienie, aby do niej podejść, złapać za rękę, przytulić, bo to tak, jakbym troszczył się o samego siebie. Zastanawiam się, czy jeśli pokochałbym Katrin, to oznaczałoby, że możliwe jest kochanie kogoś takiego jak ja...

Oczy Rose zaszły mgłą, przełknęła głośno ślinę, zadrżała. Powoli wysunęła w jego kierunku rękę, ale prędko zabrał swoją dłoń ze stołu i uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Naprawdę, jestem potwornie samolubnym człowiekiem, czyż nie?


	21. Dodatek 2 Ian

**Moi drodzy,**

 **Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, uwagi i wszystkie miłe, motywujące słowa. Jako że bardzo chciałabym wam odpisać, a ff net nie przewiduje opcji innej niż pw i albo się nie da, albo ja jestem ślepa, to pozwolę sobie poświęcić trochę miejsca tutaj.**

 **Arily —** _druga część będzie publikowana jako nowa opowieść, ale fabularnie to jak najbardziej kontynuacja. Za kilka dni powinna pojawić się na moim profilu._

 **try to be rainbow —** _relacja Lily i Scora rozwija się bardzo, bardzo powolutku, ale też uważam, że ma to swój urok :). Mam nadzieję, że kolejna część cię nie zawiedzie._

 **Natussa —** _staram się, by ta równowaga nie została zaburzona, zwłaszcza że sama bardzo ją cenię w opowieściach. Nie wiem dokładnie jak sprawa się ma z opisami otoczenia, bo zważając na ogólny target ff nie chciałam przeginać, ale uczuć i wewnętrznych dywagacji będzie w kolejnych częściach sporo, to mogę obiecać!_

 **Z całego serduszka dziękuję również:** _Ohaily, D.D'97, tajfun, magaa22 — jest mi szalenie miło, że historia przypadła wam do gustu_ **i zapraszam na drugi dodatek do części pierwszej OM.**

* * *

 **Dodatek 2. Ian**

* * *

Ian leżał na kanapie, zwisając głową w dół. Końcówki jego czarnych włosów omiatały podłogę, a oczy świdrowały sufit. Rano podpuścił jednego wyjątkowo głupiego, bawiącego się nożem pierwszoroczniaka, by spróbował powbijać ostrze między palcami — im szybciej, tym lepiej. Oczywiście w końcu zamiast na drewnianym blacie, wylądowało ono w dłoni chłopaka, a ten z piskiem i krzykiem uciekł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Cała sytuacja była bardzo zabawna i wprawiła Iana w dobry nastrój. Nawet fakt, że jedna ze starszych dziewczyn, Lidia, nakablowała na niego do Slughorna nie popsuł ogólnego wrażenia. Jednak od tamtego czasu minęło już wiele godzin, a jemu na powrót zaczynała doskwierać nuda.

— Za tydzień walentynki, tragedia, co? — Dotarło do niego zrezygnowane westchnięcie, któremu chwilę później odpowiedział lekko zachrypnięty głos:

— Nie obchodzę walentynek.

— Och, jasne. Szkoda, że w zeszłym roku nie przeszkadzało ci to w przyjęciu czekoladek od Emilly i tej pulchnej Krukonki. To są podwójne standardziki, Scor...

Ian oderwał wzrok od bogato zdobionego, srebrnego żyrandola oświetlającego pokój wspólny Slytherinu. Znalezienie źródła zasłyszanej rozmowy zajęło mu moment. Przy płonącym szmaragdowym ogniem kominku siedziało dwóch chłopców i chociaż Ian wciąż oglądał świat do góry nogami, doskonale ich rozpoznawał.

Ten leżący na wielkim, beżowym dywanie, nazywał się Tom Zabini. Miał ciemną karnację, kręcone włosy i przez większość swojego czasu zachowywał się tak, jakby podobanie się wszystkim dziewczynom w szkole stanowiło jego życiową misję. Ian przypuszczał, że albo Zabini zamiast mózgu miał inną część ciała, albo po prostu był głupi.

Drugi chłopak siedział na obitym skórą, miękkim fotelu i zajadał fasolki wszystkich smaków. Wyglądał jak zupełne przeciwieństwo Toma. Proste, jasne kosmyki opadały mu na blade czoło, sprawiając, że co chwilę sięgał w ich kierunku ręką, próbując zaczesać je na bok. Nazywał się Scorpius Malfoy, rzadko kiedy się odzywał i sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto uważa się za lepszego od innych. Ian wiedział, że jego ojciec i dziadek byli kiedyś śmierciożercami, bo rodzinę Malfoyów w ogóle dość dobrze znano w czarodziejskim świecie, ale wątpił, by było to powodem takiego, a nie innego zachowania chłopaka — obecnie tylko idioci jawnie chełpili się koneksjami z Czarnym Panem oraz jego świtą.

Zmrużywszy oczy, wytężył słuch z nadzieją na cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu przerwać narastające uczucie apatii. W tym momencie nawet podsłuchiwanie rozmowy o święcie zakochanych wydawało mu się dość interesujące.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, biorąc do ust kolejną fasolkę.

— Żadne podwójne standardy. Po prostu lubię słodycze.

— Dobra, jasne. A ja lubię Penny, więc pomóż mi wymyślić jakiś prezent.

— Nie mam pojęcia, nie znam jej tak dobrze.

Zabini ponownie westchnął. Uniósł głowę, podparł się na łokciu i wbił wzrok w kolegę.

— Zastanów się przynajmniej... Co byś dał dziewczynie, którą lubisz?

Scorpius wpatrzył się w kominek, robiąc zamyśloną minę.

— Może coś swojego...? No nie wiem... swój szalik albo bluzę...

Tom zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym parsknął śmiechem

— Bluzę? Serio, Scor, nigdy nie słyszałem niczego głupszego.

— To po cholerę w ogóle mnie pytasz...?

— Ja się bardziej zastanawiam, po co on w ogóle myśli nad prezentem — nie wytrzymał Ian, postanawiając się wtrącić. — Do walentynek może się jeszcze wszystko pozmieniać.

— Pozmieniać co? — warknął Zabini, mrużąc powieki.

— Twój status związku na przykład.

— Uważaj, żeby zaraz twój status zdrowia się nie zmienił...

Ian prychnął, turlając się po kanapie tam i z powrotem.

— Groźby nie zmienią faktu, że do walentynek Penny może się przypadkiem o czymś dowiedzieć... o innych dziewczynach na przykład...

— Co ty wygadujesz!? O jakich dziewczynach?! — wrzasnął Zabini, zrywając się na równe nogi. Ręce mu się trzęsły, oddychał głośno i już robił krok w kierunku sofy, ale Scorpius złapał go mocno za rękaw.

— Nie warto.

Brunet przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby toczył walkę z samym sobą, w końcu jednak zacisnął zęby, wyszarpnął ramię z uścisku Malfoya i opadł z powrotem na dywan.

— Masz rację. Ale ty... — zwrócił się do Iana, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem — wynoś się stąd. Nie chcę cię widzieć na oczy. A jak jeszcze raz będziesz miał czelność nas podsłuchiwać, to cię zabiję, daję słowo.

Ian bardzo, bardzo powoli zsunął się z kanapy, obdarzając podenerwowanych chłopców szerokim uśmiechem, po czym skierował się w stronę dormitorium.

Wcale nie miał w planach kpić sobie ze starszoklasistów, po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział nawet, jak ta cała Penny wygląda, a tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia, czy Zabini faktycznie miał kogoś na boku. Dostarczyli mu trochę rozrywki, za co był im całkiem wdzięczny, jednak — w razie gdyby Zabini zechciał zrealizować swoje groźby — postanowił zanotować sobie słabości trzeciorocznego bruneta. Ian nie od dzisiaj zbierał takie, to znaczy dość upokarzające lub wrażliwe, informacje na temat uczniów Hogwartu.

W dobrym nastroju, nucąc cichutko pod nosem marsz pogrzebowy, wszedł do sypialni. Żwawym krokiem maszerował przez pokój w kierunku wielkiego, starego kufra, póki nie nadepnął na jakąś śliską, twardą rzecz. Przeklął głośno, łapiąc równowagę.

— Ian... nie widziałeś może mojej przypominajki...? — Usłyszał za sobą cienki, przymulony głos.

Powoli spojrzał na właściciela owego głosu — Teda Notta, grzebiącego w panice w szafie, potem na przedmiot pod swoją stopą, który z całą pewnością był zaginioną przypominajką, a potem znów na Teda Notta. Nagle w jego umyśle zaczęła kiełkować nader ekscytująca myśl.

— Przykro mi Teddy, nie widziałem — mruknął, uśmiechając się przepraszająco i jednocześnie przesuwając nogą przezroczystą kulę pod stojące najbliżej łóżko.

— Och, nie... Ta przypominajka to moja najcenniejsza pamiątka, dostałem ją na pierwszym konwencie Magicznych Rycerzy Ciemności — jęknął Ted, robiąc zmartwioną minę.

Był mały, chudy, miał wiecznie tłuste włosy, krzywe zęby i potwornie się garbił. W dodatku nie grzeszył inteligencją. Ian zachodził o głowę, jakim cudem ktoś taki mógł trafić do Slytherinu.

— Nie martw się. Pomogę ci ją znaleźć — stwierdził wesoło.

Wyciągnął z kufra notes, wyszukał interesujące go informacje, po czym wyrwał czystą kartkę, nie zwracając uwagi na wylewające się z ust Teda słowa podziękowania. Złapał pióro w dłoń i bardzo powoli zaczął pisać, wprowadzając w życie wymyślony przed momentem plan:

 _Droga Lidio._

 _Od kilku tygodni nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o tobie. Jesteś w mojej głowie, mym sercu i w snach. Moim marzeniem jest przyjść do ciebie, wyznać ci to wszystko, patrząc w twe cudowne oczy, lecz nie mogę tego zrobić, jeszcze nie teraz, gdy jest ktoś inny, kto myśli, że skradł me uczucia. Dusza ma płacze, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę, że mogłabyś być z kimś innym. Proszę, poczekaj na mnie, a już niedługo złączymy się razem, na zawsze._

 _ **T**_ _xx_ _ **.**_

Drżącymi z podekscytowania rękoma złożył karteczkę, poczekał cierpliwie do ciszy nocnej i wsunął ją przez szparę w drzwiach do dormitorium trzeciorocznych dziewcząt.

* * *

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Ian chodził bardzo szczęśliwy. Już dawno nie wpadł na tak zabawny pomysł, którego wykonanie dawałoby mu tyle frajdy. Systematycznie pisał kolejne liściki, a każdy traktował o wielkiej miłości i opiewał rzekome piękno Lidii. Zaśmiewał się pod nosem, wymyślając kolejne bzdury, chowając je niepostrzeżenie do książek dziewczyny, wsuwając do jej torby lub płaszcza i patrząc z ukrycia jak czytająca je Ślizgonka czerwienieje coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym słowem. Jak szepcze konspiracyjnie ze swoimi koleżankami, jak rzuca ukradkowe, zalotne spojrzenia Zabiniemu. Oczywiście nie mogła mieć pewności. Ian nie był na tyle głupi, aby jej ją dać, zresztą był to element zabawy. Ale miała nadzieję. Miała nadzieję, że to on i tylko to się liczyło.

Dzień przed walentynkami napisał ostatni z listów:

 _Moja Najdroższa!_

 _Mam już dość ukrywania się, dość tego, że otwarcie nie możemy być razem. Jutro wszystko zakończę i przyjdę do ciebie. Jeśli chcesz się ze mną spotkać, a całym sercem mam nadzieję, że tak jest, czekaj na mnie o ósmej wieczorem w pustej sali na pierwszym piętrze. Zapukam i wypowiem hasło „Demelopa", po tym mnie poznasz._

 _Z miłością, na zawsze twój  
_ _ **T**_ _xx_ **.**

* * *

Czternastego lutego ze zniecierpliwieniem odliczał minuty do dwudziestej, uśmiechając się jak wariat sam do siebie. Jak się okazało, nie musiał nawet dotrwać do wieczora, by przekonać się, że wszystko szło po jego myśli. Już po południu, w drodze na transmutację, minął wściekłą dziewczynę rzucającą w Zabiniego niewielkim, różowym pakunkiem.

— Wsadź sobie ten prezent, Tom!

— Penny, skarbie, o co ci chodzi?!

— O co mi chodzi!? Zmieniłeś zdanie? Już nie biegniesz do Lidii?

Zdezorientowany chłopak zaczął coś zawzięcie tłumaczyć, ale Ian, pomimo zżerającej go ciekawości, nie mógł podsłuchać, co dokładnie mówi, bo profesor Deprim otworzyła salę, każąc uczniom czym prędzej wchodzić do środka.

O wpół do ósmej stanął nad posłaniem Notta, szturchając drzemiącego chłopaka w ramię.

— Ted, wstawaj!

Ślizgon przekręcił się na drugi bok, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: _Uważaj na zatrute kraby_. Ian wziął głęboki wdech i z całej siły kopnął łóżko.

— Wstawaj!

Nott otworzył oczy, w ułamku sekundy podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Ian? Co się dzieje?

— Wiem, gdzie jest twoja przypominajka.

— Co? Naprawdę? — ożywił się chłopak.

— Ktoś ją zabrał i czeka na ciebie w pustej sali na pierwszym piętrze. Masz tam iść, zapukać i powiedzieć „Demelopa".

— Ale dlaczego? Kiedy?

— Nie wiem dlaczego — warknął Ian, lekko podirytowany tymi głupimi pytaniami. — Chcesz odzyskać przypominajkę? To po prostu idź. Teraz, natychmiast. Hasło: „Demelopa" i nie mów nic więcej. Takie dostałem informacje.

— Dobrze, jasne — wybełkotał Ted, podnosząc się w pośpiechu z łóżka i wciągając brudne, poplamione spodnie. — Dzięki!

Włożył prędko buty i wybiegł za drzwi.

Ian odczekał moment, po czym ruszył za nim.

Z bijącym sercem zatrzymał się przy pustej sali na pierwszym piętrze, obserwując jak Nott puka w drewniane drzwi i wykrzykuje „Demelopa". Nie minęła sekunda, a wejście otworzyło się, ukazując stojącą w progu, wystrojoną, wymalowaną Lidię. Ian przypuszczał, że będzie zaskoczona i zła, ale to, co zobaczył, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Była po prostu w szoku. Z trudem się powstrzymał, by nie pisnąć z uciechy.

— Kim jesteś!? — wrzasnęła, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby miała nadzieję, że za plecami Notta dojrzy Zabiniego, wykrzykującego „Niespodzianka!".

— Ted. Mówię hasło: „Demelopa".

— Ted... — powtórzyła Lidia, powoli kojarząc fakty. Otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, po czym z hukiem zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Jednak Nott nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać. Stukał, pukał, walił, wrzeszcząc „Demelopa" wniebogłosy. Przechodzący nieopodal uczniowie, zaczęli z zaciekawieniem zerkać w ich stronę. Po kilku minutach nieustających nawoływań, Lidia znów wyjrzała na korytarz. Minę miała taką, jakby z trudem powstrzymywała szloch.

— Zostaw mnie! Idź sobie stąd! — krzyknęła piskliwym głosem.

Nie podziałało. Ted złapał ją za ramiona i zaczął nimi potrząsać, wciąż z uporem maniaka powtarzając hasło.

— Ty! — zawołała, dostrzegłszy w końcu rozbawionego Iana. — To twój kolega? Zabierz go!

— Pewnie — mruknął, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę. — Jednak nic za darmo.

— Czego chcesz? — syknęła, próbując odsunąć od siebie Notta.

— Hmmm... powiedzmy, że wystarczą mi czekoladki.

— Walentynka!? Dla ciebie!? — wrzasnęła Lidia, uwalniając się w końcu od bełkoczącego Teda. — Chyba śnisz!

Ian wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się trzymaną w dłoni różdżką. Cała ta sytuacja niezmiernie go bawiła.

— Jak chcesz. Chociaż jeszcze kilka minut tej komedii i wszyscy domyślą się, kto był twoim tajemniczym adoratorem.

Przez moment dziewczyna wyglądała tak, jakby toczyła w głowie zaciętą walkę, w końcu jednak zanurkowała do środka, by po kilku sekundach wypaść na zewnątrz, rzucając w Iana paczką malinowo-czekoladowych beczułek.

Z uśmiechem na ustach wyjął z opakowania czekoladkę i włożył do buzi. Drugą ręką powoli sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając z niej przypominajkę Notta.

— Ted, łap — mruknął, rzucając przedmiot w stronę zaskoczonego chłopaka, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.

— Jesteś najgorszy, Ashvill! — Usłyszał za sobą wściekły głos Lidii.

Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając kolejną czekoladkę.

— Może i najgorszy, ale przynajmniej mam słodycze — mruknął, zadowolony z siebie.

* * *

 **KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**


End file.
